Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince
by Tobias5
Summary: Harry Potter has been through so much in his life. He's always had to do it alone because no one else, not even his friends, have the strength to fight. Now some one who does comes to Harry's aid...
1. Meeting New People

General A/N: _Italics _means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Inuyasha. If I did I would not be writing fan fiction. I would be sitting on an island in Malibu somewhere, finishing up book six, thinking of book seven, negotiating the next series of books of Harry's adult years, plus having naked and half-naked women count my endless piles of money from all my royalties from the movies and video games based on Harry and Inuyasha.

Dedicated to the pain in my ass that implanted this idea in my head and got it buried so deep they're that I had to write this story to get it out. She's my best friend but Belle, you drive a man insane with all the ideas you give him as muse, and you know that?

**PLOT: **Harry's home after year five. Dudley was turned onto anime at Smeltings. Harry runs into bookstore owner who set up the new bookstore down the street, who happens to be a wizard. Harry does something incredibly stupid and everyone's favorite hanyou arrives on the scene. Hogwarts isn't going to be the same this year!

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

To say that this summer was the worst one of Harry Potter's life would be fairly accurate.

He had been through summers where he had been isolated, starved for doing something he didn't do, beaten up by his cousin Dudley and his gang, attacked by Dementors, locked in his room or his cupboard, or any multitude of things had happened to him. But living without Sirius, just the knowledge that he wasn't there for him and that it was all it his fault……………

It was pure hell.

Harry sighed as he turned over in bed again, angrily pulling the covers with him. Sleep still wouldn't come to him, no matter how much he wanted it. Ever since he had driven Voldemort out that night at the Ministry his sleep had been blissfully peaceful, deep, and restful. It had been getting to sleep that was the problem. As he lay on his bed, his mind kept recalling all of the terrible things that he had caused. It always covered the should haves, could haves, and what ifs. The worst of those possibilities was if he had just used that two-way mirror sooner-!

Giving a slight cry of frustration at seeing daylight at his bedroom window, Harry tossed the covers off and sat up. It was no use to try sleep tonight, the memories were too strong. Harry quickly picked up some clothes and head for the bathroom, quickly showering and then dressing. Noting that it was a little after four in the morning, he set about preparing the Dursleys their breakfast. After about an hour, he heard the loud thumping that announced his Uncle's footsteps to the bathroom and his Aunt prattled into the kitchen.

"Well it's good to see your up like you should be." She commented and looked over the breakfast. "Dudley needs more toast and cheese on his eggs."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied and set about placing two more slices of cheese on the eggs and making more toast. Half an hour later, Dudley's door slammed open and he came racing down stairs as the shower cut off. Harry steadied himself against the counter as the house shook from his cousin's running. His cousin slammed himself down into a chair that let out a loud creak but to a miracle of science, didn't snap in two as he began to devour his body weight in food. It was at that moment that his Uncle decided to show up.

"Good morning, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon said, sweeping into the room. He planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and sat down to eat his dinner, a large swath of toilet paper of his cheek. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. Harry picked up his plate and was about to head outside when Uncle Vernon spoke up.

"Boy, I got you a job." He growled. Frowning, Harry turned to him.

"What kind of job?" Harry asked, feeling the bottom of his stomach begin to sink and his appetite vanish. For all he knew he could be working in the factory under his Uncle. He shivered.

"I saw this place opening on my way to work last week. I asked the owner if I could bring you an application." Uncle Vernon said, smirking. "I filled it out for you and gave it to him. He said he'd be pleased to have you. It's over on Streeter."

"S-S-Streeter?" Harry sputtered, dismayed. His Uncle had gotten him a job for him and it was twenty-five blocks away!

"Your Aunt Petunia says you can do your chores tonight when you get home, if you don't get home too late. Other wise, you can do them on your off days. You start today at-" his uncle looked at the clock. "Eight. Better get moving boy." His Uncle scooped up the last off his eggs with his bread, shoved them in his mouth, and was gone.

Harry stood there, gaping at the empty space where his uncle had stood not too long ago, shocked at the sheer absurdity of the situation before turning to his Aunt.

"But why?" he asked, not comprehending the reasoning behind this recent madness and not connecting his supposed _"abnormality"_ to this job. His Aunt sniffed and gathered up the plates and took his full plate and handed it to Dudley, who began to devour its contents while she handed him an apple and guide him to the front door. Harry stupidly complied.

"Because it's about time you paid us back for feeding you for all these years. Now go, boy." She snapped and the door slammed shut. Staring at it stupidly for a moment, Harry turned, sighed, and began his very long trek to his new job.

After fighting off the morning joggers, mentally cursing the bicyclers that nearly killed him, and wanted nothing more than enough money to chuck the apple his Aunt had given him at quite a few heads. Despite the morning rush hour traffics on the sidewalk, Harry found himself staring up at the signboard of a brand new bookstore of Streeter and Privet Drive.

_Lochar's Antique Bookstore Emporium_

Sighing to himself, Harry went inside, the bells attached to the door jingling as he did. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Hermione would go nuts in here , Harry thought, gazing at the shelves off books to his left and right which were each the same height as he was. The room was circular and about fifty feet around. The walls had bookshelves as well and the room easily was easily fifteen feet high. Harry saw mid way up, a round railing and saw in the corner two ladders attached to the rail with small wheels at their bottoms. It was then Harry noticed that he was standing in an aisle. The shelves on either side of him were shaped like half circles and ran around the around what appeared to be a counter in the center of a room. The counter was also circle in shape with a register facing the door. There was a set of stairs, spiraling upward to a hole in the ceiling that seemed to lead to second floor. Harry looked toward the back as he saw a door in the back open and man looked at him.

He had large brown spectacles, long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and a blue shirt that said, "Six out of seven dentists recommend another dentist." He gave Harry a curious glance and turned back to the open book in his hands.

"We're not open yet, young man. Come back in a few days." He stated and turned back to the door. Harry quickly stepped forward as he began to open it.

"Wait! My Uncle dropped my application here a few days ago! My name's Harry Potter! He said I started today." The man's hand froze on the door and turned he turned back to gap at Harry.

"I thought he was putting me on! You can't be Harry Potter!" he said striding forward. Harry nervously tried to step back but was caught off guard as the man reached out to brush his bangs away from his scar. The man stared for a moment before laughing out roguishly.

"Well, I'll be damned! Harry, come on in!" He said, pulling along the confused Harry Potter by his arm. "I thought some wizard was having a bit of fun, pretending to be some fat muggle and filling out an application form to give me a thrill! So that rubbish about that school for criminal muggle boys, that's your cover story for Hogwarts, right?"

It was slowly, oh so slowly, beginning to dawn on Harry's thick head that this man must be the owner and he must be a wizard. Harry's hopes began to soar.

"Yes, it is," Harry confirmed and the man's face lit up. "You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Oh pish-posh, Harry!" the man said, waving a hand, "If there's one thing we Americans can keep it's our secrets!" he said extending a hand which Harry shook eagerly. "Name's Jason Lochar. I'm a retired version of what you would call a treasure hunter. I came to London to relax but never imagined I would have Harry Potter working for me in the summer!"

"I never imagined I would be working for a wizard either!" Harry said, and then laughed as Jason led him into the storage room. It was filled with magical books of every kind and had a small desk cluttered with papers.

"Let me find some papers for you to fill out, Harry. Need it for the government and all. How much are you looking to make per hour?" Jason asked, gesturing for Harry to sit. Harry sat in a chair near the desk and Jason sat in his chair rummaging in his desk. Harry shift uncomfortably.

"Well, my Aunt and Uncle want the money." Harry reluctantly admitted and Jason stopped. He looked up at Harry and paused for a moment.

"Damn it, Harry, I knew times were rough but you really have heart of gold. They're muggles right?" he said, rummaging again through the papers on his desk. Jason finally found the papers he was looking for and began filling some stuff out. He paused on a section, counted on his fingertips and wrote something down.

"Yeah, they're muggles." Harry admitted. Jason nodded and slid the paper to Harry, handing him a quill. Harry quickly filled in the required information but his eyes widened at how much an hour he was going to get.

"But this is far too much!" he protested and Jason chuckled, waving his hand at him.

"Don't worry about it. It's more for your Aunt & Uncle, isn't it? Besides, won't you need some for yourself?" he said, pushing the paper towards Harry. Something clicked in Harry's head as he realized Jason thought his family needed him to work.

"No, I refuse. I'll take half of it or I won't work." Harry stated, scratching it out and writing half the amount in. Jason stared at him before smiling. He got up as Harry filled out the form and opened a trunk. He gently withdrew a package and placed it on his desk. As soon as Harry was done, Jason took the papers and shook Harry's hand.

"Welcome aboard, Harry. Since you're not taking my money, I want you to take this." He said handing him the package. Harry looked at him and gingerly took the package.

"Jason, I don't know, I mean, I just met you today and you've been so nice, I-"

"Listen, Harry, I've read about you in the papers, and so far, you've beaten their opinion of you by a mile. Do me a favor, take it." Jason said, standing. Harry hesitated before nodding. Jason smiled and stood. "Come on, I'll show you what you need to do. You can look those over during your lunch break."

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry was famished. Jason had summoned his stocks of books and together he and Harry stocked books all day till noon. When lunch rolled around, Jason stated he had to go order more.

"The inner shelves are mostly gonna be new books so I have to make some deals with muggle contractors." Jason said, pulling on a jacket. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to show since I thought it was joke so I made the appointment. I should be back by one or so. Relax till then, there's some Sierra Mist in the small fridge in the store room."

So lunch found Harry sitting in the storeroom, drinking soda, eating his apple and opening the package Jason had given him that morning. It was wrapped in simple brown packing paper and tied with cord. Inside were three large books that Harry could easly tell were magical. Each appeared to have a letter attached, written by whomever had made the package. The first note was a general one about the package itself.

_To Whomever This May Concern,_

_If you are reading this then you are one gifted idvidual. I set a spell on this note and these books to show themselves to who need them the most. I, like my father before me and his father before him, was a hunter of rare items. Some time ago, I found the three rarest books in existence during a trip that took me away from my home for over twelve years. These books are the most powerful in existence but they are also the most dangerous. After scanning the books with several spells I found they were made to reveal their knowledge to a person with a great need for it. Since the spells on each didn't specify what kind of need I will bind them in this paper along with this letter. Only a person with a just mind, good heart, and in terrible need could remove the paper. _

_But, you already know who that person is since your reading this paper, so let's talk about the books a bit, eh? I have written detailed little notes with each book about it, but let me go over them in general. The Necronomicon, The Oni Houmon, and Merlin's Spellbook. The Necronomicon is a book having to deal with death and the dead. Some say it is completely evil, and it is true that evil made the book but it does not have to used for purposes but a way to understand and maybe even beat evil. The Oni Houmon was written by a great Japanese miko, a priestess, who left her knowledge about demons and their rituals that she learned from her demon lover. Merlin's Spellbook is in actuality the journal Merlin wrote in as he explored magic in his later years. _

_I hope these books serve you well. God bless and please be careful with them. Don't let them fall into the wrong hands. _

The signature was too smudged and worn to make out. A bit troubled by the letter, Harry picked up the first book. It made Harry's skin crawl as he slowly turned it over in his hands. The cover appeared to be made of a waxy material and had a front shaped to look like some sort of eerie face. It had a clasp on the side and Harry opened it. Leafing through it slowly, he saw it was written in some sort of red ink. He wrinkled his nose at the Latin text but his eyes widened as it slowly changed before his eyes to English! He snapped the book shut and shivered, he could have sworn the damn book was staring at him with its creepy eyes! He set it down and picked up the note left about the book

_The Necronomicon. Bound in human flesh and written in human blood, the book has the power to bring back the dead. Unfortunately, they may or may not be brought back mindless. Also, all creatures brought back will be inherently evil. Reading through the entire book has no effect but reading the book unleashes the evil and the only way to stop it would be to read the ENTIRE BOOK **BACKWARDS**. There is only one who can subdue the Necronomicon and he is known only to come with Ash. It is said the one marked by dark will find part of what he seeks in its pages. I found the book deep in the bowel of Venice, Italy. Strangely enough, I also found a very old, rusted muggle device known a "chainsaw" next to the pedastal where the book was._

Wiping his hands on his jeans in repulsion, Harry stared at his book in disgust and used a piece of packaging to slide it back in. With one last look of disgust Harry turned to the next book. This one appeared to be bound with plain black leather, also had a clasp, and had some of weird characters on the cover. Opening it, Harry wasn't surprised to see the black writing inside changing to English as well. The note to this one was stuck between two pages.

_The Oni Houmon. A book written by the miko __Izayoi, she was the lover of a great demon lord. Before his passing from wounds from a battle with a giant dragon, she sat by his side for almost three weeks, writing down everything he told her. The book was thought to be burned after she was killed. I discovered it in a muggle museum in Tokyo, Japan. After giving the curator some galleons which he went in raptures about, I took the book. I learned later that the Japanese Aurors took the galleons and replaced them with yen._

Harry found this book far more interesting and less disgusting. It talked about summoning friends to protect you and your comrades in danger. Harry flipped to the back of the book and was surprised to see a diagram for summoning a demon that you were connected with on a personal level. It was called your "_akki __kontan_", a demonic version of your soul in another life, which would protect you. It stayed until your soul was out of mortal danger. Setting this book aside, he picked up Merlin's Spellbook and opened it to see the note fall out. He grabbed it before it hit the ground thanks to his seeker reflexes.

_Merlin's Spellbook. The journal of Merlin from age 179 to 284, it details all his later experiments, most of which were thought lost. I was unable to read past the forewaord that Merlin included because of the a spell he describes he cast upon the book. The words in the rest of the book can only be seen by the direct decendants of his students. Since records of students taught directly under Merlin himself are lost to time we do not know who that is. I will have to hope thatyou are fortunate to a said decendant. I found his journal in the auction of castle on the Candian coast. It, along with other numerous items, appear to have been in a muggle family that had recently become known to them. The fact that this book was found on the North American continent suggest it was either brough there by a decendant or Merlin himself knew of that area of land _**long**_ before the wizard Christopher Columbus discovered it._

Curious, Harry skimmed through a couple of pages and felt his heart leap with joy! He could see the text! Eager to see what the great wizard had to say, Harry turned to the front-

"Harry?" Jason asked, puzzled. Harry let out a cry and leaped out of his seat, surprised. Jason chuckled softly, glancing at the clock.

"I'm sorry, you've been so quiet reading in here I thought you left hours ago. You need to get going, it's almost eight," Jason stated and then smiled at the book Harry was holding. "Good read, huh?"

"The best, Jason. Thank you so much for giving me these, you have no idea what it means to me." Harry said, scooping them up, even the Necronomicon.

"You bet. Here, I made you a portkey. I don't know exactly where you live but it should take you right to your back yard." Jason said, handing him a small coffee cup. "It's set to go off every morning at eight and every after at 5. It'll take you back when I tap it with my wand, okay?"

"Thanks, Jason." Harry said, touching it with his finger. Nodding at Harry, Jason tapped the cup.

"See you tomorrow, Harry."

"About time you got back boy. Did you cause any trouble?" snarled Uncle Vernon as Harry hurried up the stairs. Harry shook his head as he raced past, hiding the books under his 5 sizes too big shirt. One good thing about getting's Dudley's castoffs was that he could sneak things up to his room easily. Once inside, he shut the door and set his books down on the bed. He quickly flipped the summoning book back open to where he had left it and began to read, ignoring Hedwig as she delivered the latest letters from Ron, Hermione, and Remus. He read until he finally fell into deep slumber for the first time in ages.

"But the theories in that book, they're so amazing! My friend Hermione would go absolutely insane to find out such a book existed, why can't I tell her!" Harry demanded.

It was the following morning and Jason was standing on one of the rolling ladders, using his wand to stack books as Harry watched. Jason chuckled and finished with a stack before turning his attention on Harry.

"Harry, imagine if You-Know-Who learned about those books. In Merlin's book alone is information about the core magics that most spells are based on. If he got his hands on that, not even you could stop him," he said, and turned his attention back to the books. Trusting Jason since he had been the one to unknowingly give Harry those books, Harry had immediately told him what they were. After the intial shock wore off, Jason expressed his delight that one of his ancestors could help Harry out. Now, Harry digested the what Jason was telling him before quickly nodding.

"I guess I see your point then," Harry conceded, and Jason grinned. They worked for the rest of the morning, filling the rest of the walls with books and Jason declared that the store would be ready to open early.

"At the rate we're going, I think I'll be able to get you register trained by Friday." Jason said, nodding as he slid down the ladder. Harry stared at Jason before hurrying after him.

"But that's only two days away! How do you expect me to learn to use the register that quickly?" Harry asked. Jason smiled cockily at him and led him behind the round counter, lifting up the partition directly behind the register. After Harry walked behind him, he set it down and showed Harry what to do.

"Look, it's fairly simple. I've already placed a small, colored sticker on each book. You see which on it is, look on the chart next to it is, hit the corresponding button on the register, and it rings up the price. Then you hit 'subtotal' after you've entered all their purchases. Now, if the customer asks how much it is in Galleons, you hit the small button in the corner marked with the "_W_", all right? Once they give you their money, muggle or wizard, you enter the amount and hit total. The register will show you how much change you're supposed to give, if any, and sale complete. Simple, yeah?" Jason asked.

Harry's head reeled from the influx of information as Jason headed back to the storeroom. Working the register _sounded_ simple but for some reason he had a feeling it would be much more trouble than that. Shaking his head, he glanced at the clock to see that it was nearly lunchtime. He reached down to his bag and gingerly withdrew Merlin's Spellbook.

_I'm turning into Hermione,_ thought Harry as he cracked the book open and began to read.

Jason glanced out into the store, amused to see Harry engrossed in Merlin's Spellbook. He couldn't read the the spells in it but from they way Harry blabbered on about them when he wasn't reading, he had to guess they were enormously complex or utterly simple. As a matter of fact, Harry was slowly reading every page like he was a Ravenclaw and taking notes. For the past month, the afternoons had progressed in a similar fashion as Harry would stand next to the register, book on the counter reading and taking notes on a muggle notebook. Jason had to admit, since he'd opened, he'd had very little customers even with his flyers all over town. Sighing, he checked the finance book before closing it with a snap. Even paying Harry as little as he was, he was just about making ends meet, living in the second floor of the building. He was about to get up and send Harry home early when he heard the front doorbell ring.

"Good afternoon!" he heard Harry greet, and pictured Harry quickly sliding a bookmark in place and looking up to face the customer. He heard quiet murmuring for a few moments before the phone in the office rang. It was set up so a worker could call and get him to come up front without leaving the register alone.

"Jason? This customer has a question I can't answer could you come up here please?"

"I'll be right there, Harry," he replied and quickly hung up the phone, got up and headed out. The man he saw at the counter was about fifty years old, with white hair containing streaks of brown. His skin was wrinkled and he could have easily reached six feet if he hadn't stood at a hunched five. He gripped his cane tightly as he stood there, peering at Jason over thick spectacles.

"You must be the owner, then," he rasped.

"I am." Jason announced proudly, and was about to ask what he needed when they heard the distinct chime that heralded the arrival of a wizard flooing in from the fireplace Jason had installed. Turning to Harry, Jason said, "Harry, why don't you head over to the Indonesian book section and make sure none of those kids from earlier today messed with the books?"

Getting the hint that Jason wanted to deal with the elderly man alone, Harry went. As Jason struck up a conversation with the man, Harry hurried over to the alcove, hidden away from any muggles so magical folk could come and go unseen. The cheerful greeting died on his lips when he saw the customer.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing you here, Potter." Draco Malfoy drawled, smirking at Harry as his Draco's father appeared in the fireplace and stepped out, brushing off his robes with disdain. He glanced up and froze. Harry could feel the color draining from his face and tried to think of something, _anything,_ he could do when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, making him jump. He glanced to his right, seeing Jason smiling at him.

"Jumpy, Harry?" he teased, and chuckled, looking back at the Malfoys. "Mr. Malfoy! I take it you're here for that book you requested? Well your in luck, I managed to call a friend of mine in Cairo and she was able to floo it me last night." Jason headed over to the counter and went behind it, and began rifling through papers. Harry turned back to watch the Malfoys carefully, slipping his wand out of his front jeans pocket into his hand. Draco saw the movement and smirked.

"So Potter, parents didn't leave you enough money to finish school?" Draco drawled and Lucius smirked, watching Jason look for his book. Harry tightened his grip on his wand, but suppressed the urge to hex Draco.

"Some people actually like to earn their way through life, Malfoy." Harry snarled, and the two blondes chuckled at him. He saw Jason heading back over to them, carrying a package. He handed it to Lucius Malfoy, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"It's the book your requested sir. Since you came here to get it, just forget the rest of the payment." Jason stated and Malfoy nodded at him. He sneered at Harry before turning to his son.

"Come, Draco, dinner awaits." Lucius said, taking some of Jason's floo powder. Tossing it in, he called out "Malfoy Manor!" and stepped into the flames, vanishing. Draco smirked at Harry and Jason turned to go back to sorting some book s at the counter.

"Tell the mudblood and Weasel I said hello, potter." Draco said and quickly stepped into the floo, throwing some powder down and calling for his home. Harry stood there, seething, and just stared at the fireplace for a few minutes before whirling around to stomp back to the counter. Jason looked at Harry curiously and then at the clock. Noticing how late it was, Jason assumed Harry was upset he had missed his Portkey because they had been dealing with the Malfoys.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I'll make you another Portkey home." Jason said, looking for something to make a temporary Portkey out of. Harry shook his head and picked up his book.

"Thanks, Jason but I need to take a walk. The long walk home from here seems perfect right now." Harry said and Jason frowned but nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna call your family and let them know then. You sure you're gonna be okay? You seem kinda stressed out." Jason asked and Harry hesitated a moment. Jason was a nice guy but did he really want to bother him with his troubles? Shaking his head, Harry sighed,

"I'm good Jason, see you tomorrow." Harry answered, heading out the door, and closing it behind him. Jason stared after where his helper had left for a moment, before shaking his head and waved his wand at the sign, making it flip from open to closed.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked, thinking. Everyone ignored the troubled boy that walked in the middle of the sidewalk, deep in thought. Harry finally stopped rubbing his eyes and replaced his glasses and was surprised to see he was already halfway home. Deciding he should owl the Order as soon as he got home since it had been three days already, he picked up the pace. They needed to be informed that the Malfoys, and most certainly Voldemort, knew his general whereabouts. It would kill two birds with one stone to send the letter to the Order and that information in one.

"I was so stupid!" Harry hissed to himself, walking up the driveway of Number 4. "I have no idea if the wards protect me while I'm over twenty blocks away, working!"

Kicking a soda can into his Aunt Petunia's bushes, he opened the front door, not entirely surprised to see Dudley squealing with joy about some new toy he got. His Aunt Petunia seemed like she was on the verge of heaven that Dudley liked it so much, but Uncle Vernon noticed his entrance.

"Boy! Come here now!" he ordered, Harry sighed. He stepped inside and closed the door, keeping his book close to his side.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, careful to try and keep his voice calm and be as polite as possible.

"Your Aunt Petunia and I have a business dinner with some important customers of mine. We're taking them out in about an hour." He stated, jabbing a thick finger at Harry. "Dudley is in charge boy and you are to make him his dinner tonight. Understood?"

"I understand." Harry muttered, realizing how bad of turn his night had just taken. Uncle Vernon nodded at him and then gestured to Dudley, who was already watching TV in the living room.

"Leave him be with his gift, boy, and none of the freak stuff. Now off with you, go make his dinner. We're going to get ready for dinner." Uncle Vernon said, heading up the stairs, and Harry sighed as he heard the shower turn on.

'_Looks like that letter to the Order could wait till later tonight.'_ Harry thought and sighed, heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

_"Kagome, look out!"_

_"Wind Scar!"_

Harry paused out side the living room, puzzled as to what Dudley could possibly be watching. He pushed the door open, setting their plates on the coffee table to look up. He saw Dudley staring transfixed at the screen and was surprised to see some sort of cartoon on it. There was a man with white hair and dog ears, swinging a huge sword down with cry and a huge explosion.

"What is that?"

"Don't you have TV at that school of yours?" Dudley sneered, and Harry realized he had spoken out loud. His cousin snatched the larger of the two plates, of course, and began to devour it. Picking up his own, Harry sat down to watch with his cousin.

_"Give me the Shikon Jewel, priestess!"_

_"Never!"_

_"Oiy, get the fuck away from her, Naraku! Backlash Wave!"_

"No, we don't." Harry admitted. He hated to say it but this show was actually kind of……..interesting. But he couldn't help but feel like he'd seen it before, even though he knew he hadn't. "What's it called?"

"Inuyasha. It's based on some sort of story." Dudley replied and Harry was actually surprised that he and his cousin were having what amounted to normal conversation. Attributing that to the fact that Dudley was being fed, Harry decided to ask a bit more.

"I didn't know you were into cartoons again, Dudley." Harry commented, casually and Dudley gave him a look, setting his empty plate on the table. Considering it had contained three burgers and fries, it was amazing he had eaten it all so quickly, even for him.

"It's called anime, you pounce. It's made in Japan, and it's all the rage. You guys don't anything that isn't involved with your abnormality, do you?" Dudley huffed. Sighing, Harry finished his dinner and picked up Dudley's plate. Heading into the kitchen, he pondered his cousin's words.

It was true that most wizards didn't bother with the muggle world once they could perform magic. Even muggle born students were quick to abandon their old ways once thrown into the world of magic. As he began washing their dishes and listening to the TV, Harry also wondered about the feeling he got about that show, Inuyasha, Dudley had called it. It struck him as odd that the show was so familiar. Harry closed his eyes and could match the scenes to the lines, without even having to have seen it once.

As he was finishing up the dishes, Harry decided now would be the perfect time to write that letter to the Order. As he was setting the last dish into the dish rack to dry he saw something go right by the kitchen window. Harry froze, and then slowly reached over, turning off the kitchen light. Darkness instantly filled the room but Harry could see outside a lot better. He stood still, waiting and watching the backyard. Just as he was about to chalk it up to his imagination he saw a black clothed shape move along the back fence.

Instantly recognizing the robes as a Death Eater's, Harry hurried into the living room, seeing Dudley was still watching TV.

"Dudley, we have to get out of here!" Harry hissed to his cousin who glared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is the best part!" Dudley snapped, but his anger soon turned to fear as he noticed Harry drawing his wand. "Mum and Dad said you couldn't use that thing!"

"Dudley, if you want to live, shut up and grab your shoes and coat!" Harry hissed, turning off the living room light. He darted over to the living room window and gently pulled back the edge of the curtains to see outside.

The street lamp gave off a soft, mellow light on the street, which seemed totally out of place. It cast large shadows with its light and warped how trees and bushes seemed to be. Harry's eyes kept darting from shadow to shadow, mistaking them for Death Eaters. He glanced behind him and to the right, and wasn't surprised to see Dudley still sitting on the couch, like the lump he was.

"Dudley!" Harry hissed, "If you don't want to die we have leave now!" That did it. Dudley sprang to his feet, and waddled as fast as he could out of the room and upstairs. Harry nodded and with one more glance outside, he followed his cousin. He heard Dudley throwing things around his room, looking for his shoes and coat. Harry entered his room quickly, and looked for Hedwig. Harry uttered a soft swear under his breath as he saw she wasn't there. Grabbing his books and things, he began tossing them into his trunk. The last were to go in were his books from Jason. Slamming the trunk closed and latching it, he began to drag it out of the room when he heard multiple loud _POPS_ come from outside his window. Harry instantly whipped his wand toward the window and slowly crept towards it. What he saw made his stomach drop.

There were easily a dozen or two dozen Death Eaters in the back yard. Several others made their way from the side of the house to join the group. They back speaking rapidly and making gestures to the house. One seemed to be coordinating them, but Harry's scar assured him it wasn't Voldemort. Relieved by no pain in his scar but worried just by the presence of the Death Eaters, Harry quickly hurried out of the room, not caring about the noise he made. Dudley followed him as Harry ran down the steps, his trunk making loud bangs each step. Stopping in the living room, Harry peaked outside again. He felt a cold chill sweep over him as he saw the Death Eaters forming a circle around the house.

"Damn!" Harry whispered. They were trapped!

Harry gnawed on his finger nails as he struggled to think of a way out and wondered where in the bloody hell the Order was! It dawned on him and he quickly glanced at the clock, noting that the time was 11:46. If he could just hold out for 14 minutes, the Order would send some one to check on him since he hadn't sent a letter in three days! He peeked out the curtain again, and his eyes widened in surprised as all the Death Eaters raised their wands in unison and the leader made an intricate pattern with his wand over his head, and then thrust it at the house. A orange beam of light shot from his wand and seemed to hit a white barrier that suddenly surrounded the house. Harry felt a pulling start and realized they were intent on taking down the spells that protected him! The one to the leader's right repeated the same pattern and thrust his own wand at the house. His own beam of orange light struck the house and Harry felt the pull increase.

I've got to do something! Harry thought and turned to his trunk. In a flash, an idea hit him and ran over to his trunk, undoing the clasps and flinging it open. He snatched out the Oni Houmon, and quickly flipped through it. If ever, he needed a friend, now was it. He glanced over the ritual he had read in depth in the back and was surprised to see the exact translation and how he needed to say it. Harry winced as the pull seemed to triple and knew he didn't have much time. Ignoring Dudley quivering by the TV, Harry set the book on the coffee table and began to the first part of the ritual.

"This is gonna hurt." Harry mumbled and thrust his wand tip through his hands. Harry let a cry of pain slip past his clenched teeth. Running his bleeding hands on the carpet in the strange shape required, he then made a circle around it. As he hurried over to the book, his stumbled and cried out as the pull increased yet again. Nodding as he saw he had the symbol right, he picked up the book in his aching hands and began walking counter-clockwise around the symbol as he was instructed. Now came the hard part, speaking the summoning. Harry whimpered as the pull increased and was startled as he skidded a few feet to the front door. Knowing another increase might well yank him out of the house, Harry cleared his throat and forced himself to the speak the words.

_"Furmi kagigami hia touhou!_

_"Ore shou taishite goushujin kyouko!_

_"Ore shou taishite goushujin jinkei._

_"Ore shou taishite goushujin isei!_

_"Ore shou taishite goushujin koi!_

_"Kafu touhou waga itonami!_

_"Sewaninaru touhou soshite kafu touhou waga ONI-JIGA!!!!!!"_

Dropping the book on the ground as he said the last word, Harry screamed it towards the ceiling, thrusting his hands up. The entire house began to shake as the symbol of blood began to glow. The red light filled the room and a noise began to emit from it. Low at first, but it steadily began to increase in volume. The noise soon identified itself as a hum, which rose to such a loud pitch, the lights, windows, and even the TV screen exploded. With what could only be described as a loud _CRACK_ the hum suddenly stopped and the floor cracked right where the symbol was, splitting it in half and spilling a thick, white smoke into the room. Harry suddenly felt the pulling become a huge _jerk_ and he was yanked to the front door, as if some one had him at the back of his trousers, and was pulling him along. It began to pull him straight through the smoke where the symbol was and he would have gone straight out the front door, closed or not, and into the Death Eaters' waiting hands, if he hadn't been hit and been caught by someone.

Feeling more drained than he ever had in his life, Harry weakly raised one of his mangled hands to wave the smoke away from him so he could see the person better. He looked up at the person and saw that he was wearing nothing but red. It felt like swede, but there was a strength in it that seemed as strong as steel. The man was wearing beads of some kind, with an occasionally fang on the string. As more smoke began to clear from the room, Harry saw a sword of some kind strapped to the stranger's left side. The hands that gripped Harry tightly were, a deep tan and calloused. Blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness from his eyes, he saw long white locks of hair on the man's shoulders. Harry was surprised when the smoke revealed his face. He had a strong face, and deep gold eyes. But Harry couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as he saw the white dog ears on top of his head.

The man stared down at Harry and wrinkled his nose, looking down at Harry's hands. He asked Harry a question but it was in a strange language that Harry didn't know. Swallowing thickly Harry held his bloody palms out to the man who watched silently. Then he gestured to outside the house and uttered the only word he could before he passed out.

"Help."

Inuyasha was at a loss. He had just finished meeting with Kikyo and was about to go tell Kagome the good news when it happened. He felt like he had been sucked down and hole and then forced out the other side. He had no warning, no time to react, nothing. He had been running home and then, _whoosh_, he was here, grabbing a bloody and weak boy. Then when he had asked the kid what was wrong, he had only stared blankly at him and held his wounds out to Inuyasha and gestured to the outside, and said one strange word.

But Inuyasha understood. Some how, this boy had needed help and found a way to call him. Inuyasha laid the boy down and tore boy's shirt off, tearing the strange garment into strips. He tightly wound them around the boy's hands. He glanced at a huge, pig-faced brat that cowered in the corner, crying. Inuyasha snorted and stood. The boy would live, at least long enough to get rid of the threat. He assumed as soon as he did that, this spell or whatever would send him home. Remembering the boy's gesture to the outside, Inuyasha made his way to the broken window and lazily swung over one leg and then another. Feeling the soft dirt and grass beneath his bare feet he sighed but then noticed the strange men in strange, black kimonos, wearing white masks. They each pointed a strange wooden stick at him. Inuyasha snorted with amusement as one spoke to him violently in a strange tongue.

"Oiy! Why don't you take those funny sticks and go home!" Inuyasha called, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at them. They stared stupidly at him before shouting something at him and then laughing. He growled and lowered his hands to his sides, cracking his claws. One jabbed his stick at him shouting something and green light shot out from the stick at Inuyasha. Surprised, but still able to react quickly, Inuyasha dived to the right, skidding on the wet grass. He heard the sound of breaking glass behind him and swore. Those stick thingies were their weapons! Growling softly and crouching down he was about to lunge at the one who shot that light at him when he heard ones coming from behind.

Relying only on his instincts, he leaped again, back flipping and landing with a loud thump on the boy's roof. He saw another green light shoot to where he had been and then sail past, to hit one of the strange people. The person, a woman judging by the short scream, dropped to the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he realized the woman's heart had stopped beating!

"Shit!" he snarled, flexing his claws, "Those beams can kill!" Lunging down from his spot on the roof, he swung both his hands forward at the groups.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha bellowed, slashing at the group's sticks. They all screamed as he sliced through all the sticks he could and some of their hands and arms as well. Whirling around, he ran through the group while it was still disoriented and slashed with Iron Reaver again, getting any sticks he missed the first time. As he came to stop, he slowly rose from his crouch and turned to the strange humans, smirking. They all looked pale, and Inuyasha decided to scare them off. He quickly withdrew Tetsusaiga, and snarled at them.

The strange humans all looked at the huge sword, and their reactions were priceless. Some screamed, others pissed themselves, or began to cry. But all, after that first quick, impulsive reaction, suddenly disappeared with a loud _POP!_

Pleased with himself, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and snorted. Just as he turned to re-enter the house, he heard a few more _pops_ behind him. Snarling, he instantly whirled around and lunged himself at a startled old man with a long flowing white beard and a multi-colored kimono.

**A/N: **Thanks to my betas Charisse and Lochar. smirks What, you didn't think I came up with Jason's last name out of thin air, did you?


	2. A Hanyou In London

General A/N: _Italic ..._means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Inuyasha. I mean come on. In all seriousness what are the odds of me owning the largest book craze and also be in Japan publishing on of the most popular mangas ever?

Harry Potter The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 2: A Hanyou In London

"Bastard! Get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha snarled, slashing at the startled old man. He waved his stick at Inuyasha and he slammed into an invisible shield. Inuyasha snarled and slashed at it, but his claws only made a loud screech against the invisible wall. He heard the rustling of cloth to his right and leaped straight up as a man with greasy hair and black kimono fired a red beam at where he had been standing. Inuyasha bared his teeth and decided these people were more of a challenge then the other ones. He drew Tetsusaiga and thrust it down as the Wind Scar gathered around the blade.

"Wind Scar!" he screamed as he landed and the Wind Scar exploded outward towards the old man, the greasy baka, and a tall man with balding red hair. It hit the shield, which flickered for a moment or two into sight, and then vanished with sound of breaking glass. The old man look shocked and then the three disappeared with loud pops. Inuyasha snarled and sniffed the air. He picked up their scents, ignoring the fact that his Wind Scar destroyed most of the street and the lawns in front of the homes across the street. Satisfied that the bakas were gone, he turned and started to go back into the house when three more pops sounded again, this time right in front of him. Inuyasha blinked in shock as with each pop, one of the bakas appeared. But this time, two brats appeared holding a metal stick. A boy with bright red hair like the tall man, and the other was a wench who had a full head of bushy brown hair. Inuyasha growled and sheathed the Tetsusaiga since they were standing in front of the house with the boy. He cracked his claws and prepare to lung when the old man stepped forward and laid his stick on the ground.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as the others all followed his example until their sticks were in a small pile before Inuyasha. He watched as the old man said something to the girl and waved her forward. She slowly stepped forward and point to herself.

"Hermione." She said, and Inuyasha just looked at her a bit confused. Then she pointed at Inuyasha who laid his ears flat, baring his teeth in suspicion, waiting for some sort of attack.

"Inuyasha." She said and he perked up a bit. She repeated it again and he realized she was saying her name.

"Hurm-oh-ney?" He slowly repeated, pointing at her, and the wench smiled at him.

"Her-mio-ne." she slowly repeated, and Inuyasha tried again.

"Her-my-nee." He tried and she nodded quickly. She pulled something out of her pocket and Inuyasha growled. She glanced at him in surprise and then saw his gaze on her hand. She slowly pulled it out and held it up for him to see. He flattened his ears again but slowly came forward to see it better. It appeared to be a moving version of those pictures Kagome took and showed them all the time, and this one showed the green-eyed brat in the house. The bushy haired wench pointed at herself and said her name again. She then pointed at Inuyasha and said his again. He nodded at her and then she pointed at the moving picture.

"Harry." She said and Inuyasha understood. The brat's name.

"Hair-ee." He repeated and she nodded quickly exchanging excited words with the others. She then pointed at the picture and said the brat's name again, and then gestured around and made a shrugging gesture with her shoulders. Inuyasha gave her a confused look, not understanding and she gave a frustrated huff. She was quiet for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Harry." She said and then raised a hand above her eyes, and looked around, like she was searching for something. Inuyasha felt it click in his mind and he nodded.

"Harry." He said, pointing to where the boy was lying in the living room. He saw them all sigh in relief and the red haired man went to the door. Inuyasha quickly leaped to the door and blocked it, baring his teeth in a warning growl. These people may know names but he had no idea if he could trust them with the brat. The girl slowly came over and pointed at herself.

"Kagome." She said and Inuyasha looked confused. Then she pointed at the red haired boy.

"Inuyasha." She said, and hugged the boy who looked surprised and then pleased. She pulled away and then pointed to herself again as Inuyasha watched closely.

"Hermione." She said and pointed to the boy again.

"Harry." She said and hugged the boy again who looked like he was in rapture until he realized what she must have said and scowled. But Inuyasha understood. This wench was friends with the brat inside. He gently reached out and took her by the arm, opening the door to lead her inside. The others went to follow but he growled at them. She said something to the rapidly and then nodded to Inuyasha who led her inside.

Hermione's heart pounded like a jackhammer. When the alarms had gone off in the Burrow, she had first thought Death Eaters were attacking. Then when Professor Dumbledore had flooed and told Mr. Weasly to hurry, Harry was being attacked she had gone into a panic. When they had apparated back, Snape in tow, Hermione had assumed the worst. She hadn't expect them to tell her some man who looked exactly like an anime character was guarding the house. Unfortunately, they didn't know who Inuyasha was so Hermione had to convince them to let her go. Only then Ron had demanded he go as well and almost caused a scene. But then Professor Dumbledore had grabbed a fire poker and turned into a portkey, whisking them away stating time was of the essence.

Hermione never actually expected Inuyasha to really be standing there, Tetsusaiga drawn and at the ready. Remembering that Professor Dumbledore mentioning he spoke in Japanese, she carefully was able to get him to trust her and then, when they tried to enter the house, he had only let her in. Now, as the door closed behind her, she felt that it wasn't such a good idea.

Inuyasha spoke rapidly to her and gestured for her to follow him. She nodded and followed him into the living room, and gasped. Glass lay everywhere, shattered when the spell had finished. There was a giant symbol on the floor, and there lay Harry in the middle of it. Inuyasha sniffed and hurried over to him, lifting Harry's hands. Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's hands had strips of cloth wrapped around them and were blood soaked.

"Professor Dumbledore!" She cried and hurried to Harry, to check on him. She heard Inuyasha huff and speak to her. All she recognized was the word baka but didn't have much time to remember what it meant as the door flung open and Professors Dumbledore Snape, followed by Ron and Mr. Weasly hurried in.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked and she held up Harry's hands. Professor Dumbledore gave a sharp intake of breath before speaking.

"Severus." He said and Snape hurried over, opening a pouch on his belt and pulling out two vials and handing them to Hermione while ignoring the hanyou's growls.

"Down his throat Granger. Hold his nose and tilt his head back. I doubt that thing will allow me to do it." Snape stated, eying Inuyasha who snarled and crossed his arms. Hermione nodded and knelt by Harry's head, propping him up on her lap. He quickly administered the potions and waited. Harry's eyes began to flutter and she gently shook him.

"Harry." She said, gently running her hand in his hair, which brought a scowl, unnoticed by everyone except Inuyasha, who smirked. Harry let out a loan groan and his eyes slowly opened. He looked disoriented and his eyes seemed clouded over.

"Mione?" Harry whispered, his voice sounding thick with sleep. "I……….my hands hurt."

"I know Harry. We're going to get you out of here. Go back to sleep." She replied and looked at Professor Dumbledore who was holding the fire iron again. He nodded tapped it with his wand.

"_Portus._" He said, and placed it gently on Harry, who had already drifted off again. "Everyone must be touching it, we will be going to Grimmauld Place when I touch it." Professor Dumbledore looked at everything and then the hanyou, who was watching things with a look of suspicion but hidden curiosity. "Severus, will you stay behind to Oblivate young Mr. Dursely and fix the area?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape replied, and his lip curled in distaste as he looked at the whimpering Dudley. Dumbledore nodded at him and looked at Inuyasha again. He glared at him and Dumbledore couldn't hide a smile.

"Ms. Granger, if could convince our new friend to hold onto the poker, we could move along. I have retrieved your wand when we recovered ours." The old wizard replied, patting the front of his robes. Hermione nodded and gently tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked down at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Hold this." Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and wrapping it around the poker and then did the same with her own hand. He looked at them suspiciously as Ron and Mr. Weasly came over and held onto it as well. Inuyasha looked at them and them gave a sigh. He slowly reached out and took hold of the poker and Hermione smiled and nodded at him. Inuyasha snorted.

Grinning, Professor Dumbledore took hold of the poker and they all vanished.

As soon as the old man grabbed the poker, Inuyasha felt a tug behind his naval and felt like he was being thrown in the air. Before he could let go, he landed with a resounding crash on a hard wooden floor. Snarling and berating himself for being tricked, he leaped to his feet in a low crouch, and went to draw Tetsusaiga.

The girl suddenly jumped up and threw her hands out in front of him. She said something rapidly and he frowned at her. She gestured around and hugged herself. He narrowed his eyes at her confused, and she gestured around again then knelt down to pat and caress the floor. She looked up at him and he understood. He had been taken to a holy place. Snorting, he let go of Tetsusaiga's hilt and heard her sigh in relief. As he looked around, he wrinkled his nose. The place certainly smelled old like a holy shrine but looked run down and dirty.

Suddenly, his ears were assaulted by a loud woman's screaming. He flattened them as much as he could and growled low. He followed the sound and was surprised to find a picture screaming and raving at them. He glanced at the others and saw they were just as annoyed by the picture. He growled and flexed his claws. Before anyone could stop him, he slashed the picture with his claws, making it shriek in pain. Grinning to himself, he grabbed the wooden frame and yanked, ripping it, and a good portion of the wall with it to slam it on the floor. He then proceeded to stomp on it until the woman stopped.

"Bugger." Ron whispered, "I wish we had thought of that." Inuyasha smirked at them and dusted his hands, heading for Harry. He picked him up in one swoop and looked around, speaking to them rapidly and then gesturing with Harry in his arms.

"Ron, kindly show him to Sirius's room and have the gentlemen put Harry to bed." Professor Dumbledore said. "I have to locate a certain book in the library at Hogwarts that may help us understand our new friend." Ron nodded and gestured for Inuyasha to follow him. Hermione suddenly yawned and realized how late it was.

"See you in the morning, Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore said, heading for the floo.

"Goodnight Professor." She replied and headed for bed as Mr. Weasly followed the Headmaster.

The next morning was a busy one. Mrs. Weasly had immediately headed for Grimmauld Place as soon as she could and started to fix a huge breakfast. Mad-Eye Moody also showed up to do a safety check on the house but when he entered Harry's room, everyone heard a loud snarl and Mad-Eye left the room with five gouges on his wooden leg. When asked about it, his only reply was, "The lad's under heavy guard."

Ron and Hermione tried to occupy themselves with a game of chess but they looked towards the stairs so much that their pieces began moving of their own accord and no one knew who's turn it was when they looked back.

Fred and George showed up and decided to pay Harry and his "guard dog" a visit they said, after Hermione explained to them who Inuyasha was exactly. The door was no sooner closed for a second before the twins were crying out in panic and viscous snarls could be heard. When they twins emerged, they both had dog ears on the butts, their clothes were in shreds, they sported various cuts all over their faces, and their wands were snapped in half. After taking a berating about treating new guests with respect, they apparated to Diagon Alley to visit Olivander's. When lunch had rolled around and Harry had still not woken up, Mrs. Weasly sent Hermione and Ron up stairs with a plate each for Harry and Inuyasha, hoping the smell of food would wake the-boy-who-lived.

"This is really bad idea." Ron whispered to Hermione as they stood outside the door.

"I don't think so, besides, I want to see Harry." She replied putting her hand on the door. Ron stopped her from opening it.

"So do I but I don't want to end up like Fred and George!" he replied and Hermione rolled her eyes, forcing the door open.

They peered into the room and saw the bed on the left side of the room. Harry was on his side, curled up and sleeping peacefully in the middle of Sirius's big bed. On the end of the bed, with his back to the bed sat Inuyasha. He had his arms crossed and Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder he looked like he was sleeping but he opened one eye as they approached and then growled low his throat. Hermione kept moving and held the plate of food up. Inuyasha instantly opened his other eye and his ears perked up. Hermione laid the plate on the bed as Ron did the same. Inuyasha eyed the ham sandwich and chips. As he picked up his plate and began to eat, Hermione made her way to Harry and looked him over.

"Ron, look at this." She said, and Ron tore his gaze away from the hanyou, which had shoved the whole sandwich into his mouth and began to chew.

"What?" he asked and looked at Harry, and then shrugged. "He's smiling, so?"

"Haven't you ever seen Harry sleeping? Like when he's taking a nap in the common room or when you wake up in the morning?"

"Can't say that I have. He's usually up before me." Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look. "Why? Have you?"

"Just when he slept in the common room. I've never seen him smile like that though. He looks so peaceful." Hermione said, with a thoughtful look on her face, Ron glanced at Inuyasha and jerked a thumb at him.

"You reckon it's because he's here?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed and turned to look at the hanyou.

"It might be but I may need to do some-" Hermione stopped short at the sight before her. Ron, puzzled as to why Hermione would stop short like that turned to look as well.

Inuyasha held both plates, totally empty and clean of food out to them. He then gestured to his mouth and made a chewing motion.

"Mum's gonna be pissed he ate Harry's food."

"HE _WHAT?_"

"I don't think he knew better, Mum. I mean after, he doesn't understand English after all." Ron said, for once pleased her wrath was directed at some one else beside a Weasly.

"But it's simple common sense! When you bring two plates to _two_ you only get one of them!" Mrs. Weasly snapped and yanked one of the empty plates from Ron, and began throwing sandwiches she made for the Order meeting onto it. As an after thought, she grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer.

"I'll see to it myself, that Harry gets these." She said, storming up the stairs, past eh gaping hole in the wall that used to be Mrs. Black. The twins, returned with their new wands exchanged a grin.

"Gred old boy-"

"Forge old friend-"

"-would you like to?"

"Most definitely old bean!"

The twins leapt to their feet and followed Mrs. Weasly, and flowed closely by the newly arrived Ginny with Luna in tow.

"Come on Luna, you don't want to miss this." Ginny replied, dragging her friend with her. Luna blinked her owlish eyes at Ginny.

"What could be so interesting about seeing Mrs. Weasly yell at a stranger who can't even understand her?" Luna asked, quizzically. Ron grinned at her as he and Hermione followed.

"Just wait and see Luna." He replied, opening the door to Harry's room and seeing Mrs. Weasly already in full swing.

"-this boy needs his food! Now I understand you were hungry but you can leave these three sandwiches for Harry since you ate _four_ already! And another thing! I understand the twins can be pranksters but really, their wands were hard enough to match with the already! Then they had to go purchase another one for each of them and galleons don't grow on trees you know? Do you understand?"

Inuyasha looked at the full plate of food in her hands and then up at her. He grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

"Do you think he's nodding just to shut her up?" Fred whispered to his brother who grinned.

"Don't we?" George shot back, as Mrs. Weasly nodded and set the plate on a chair near the bed. She turned to go but stopped short as they all heard the chair scrape and the bed groan in protest. Whirling around, she narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. Inuyasha stood on the bed, stuffing his face with the food she had gotten for Harry.

"Why you! Give me that!" she cried and made a grab for the food. She was surprised, as was everyone else, when she found Inuyasha foot on her face, holding her back. She jerked back and whipped out her wand.

"Accio plate!" she cried and the plate did indeed come to her. Only Inuyasha retained the sandwiches in his hands. He finished off the first and started on the second as Mrs. Weasly ducked the plate, which then smacked Ron in the face and fell to the floor with a resounding crash.

"Perfect insult to injury, dear brother?" George asked as Mrs. Weasly instantly changed priorities.

"Not so much injury as insult, Gred." Fred replied.

"What's going on?" came a tired voice from the bed. Everyone whipped around to seem Harry sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Inuyasha plopped down and handed Harry the third sandwich, which he took gratefully. Everyone stared at him and looked around nervously.

"What, is there something on my face?"

"How are your hands, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry smiled sheepishly and held up his hand, which were healed completely except for the small, pale, circular scars on his palms and the matching scar on the backs of them. In fact, on his right hand, the circle replaced lies in the, "I will not tell lies" that Umbridge had put there with the blood quill during his detentions. Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded.

"Excellent, Harry. Now, before I ask you what transpired last night, I will performing a small spell upon our friend here. Hopefully, I will get it right and he will be able to understand us, and we will be able to understand him." The professor said, pulling his wand out. Inuyasha growled at him but Harry drew his attention, and shook his head. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms as Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. He made a slow, intricate pattern with his wand and tapped it onto Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha jerked back and collapsed onto the bed before blacking out.

"-might be coming around."

"I apologize again, Harry. I should have realized your friend might have been overwhelmed by the influx on new information."

"No need to apologize, Professor."

"Oiy, I beg to differ!" Inuyasha groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Everyone was looking at him surprised, except for the old man, whose eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Who do you think you're smiling at, old man?" Inuyasha snarled, rubbing his head, and heard everyone make cries of outrage.

"Please everyone, our new friend comes from Feudal Japan, if Hermione is correct. He may act a bit differently than we are used to." The professor soothed and everyone look contrite and the old man turned back to Inuyasha. "Well it seems the spell worked. You can understand everything I say?"

"Now I do, baka." He snapped and everyone looked at him curiously.

"Baka?" A short red headed girl said, looking at the old man.

"You need to be proficient in the language of the person you are casting this spell on, Ms. Weasly. Since I am not, not all of the words he say will be translated." The old man said to red haired wench. She nodded and the green-eyed brat spoke next.

"I'm Harry, that's Hermione, Ron-" Harry went down the line of the people gathered, finally ending with Professor Dumbledore. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha. Now that's over, send me home brat." Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms. Harry looked as if he'd remembered something and nodded. He looked around the room and felt fear sweep through him.

"Professor? Would you by chance know where my trunk is?" Harry asked, and Professor Dumbledore nodded, pulling a small box out of the inner folds of his robe and set it on the floor before waving his wand over it. It grew to the appropriate size and Harry opened it. He saw the Necronomicon and Merlin's book on top but no sign of the Oni Houmon. Feeling a cold chill sweep up his back, he looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Um, Professor, by any chance did anyone pick up a book near that symbol I drew?" Harry asked.

"You could ask Professor Snape, Harry. He was the one who retrieved your things." Dumbledore said, stroking his beard thoughtfully, not seeming to notice Harry's paling face.

"Snape may have the Oni Houmon?" Harry stated in shock.

"That Professor Snape, Potter." A cold voice drawled and everyone turned to see Snape standing in the doorway. He strode into the room and plopped the Oni Houmon on the bed. "Initially I thought one of the death eaters left this behind for you as a trap. However, when I opened it, it was blank, so after scanning the book for spells and finding nothing, I decided to return it today. How-_fortunate-_you are awake when I stopped by."

"Oiy, shut the fuck up and let the brat send me home, you greasy yaro." Inuyasha snapped, seeing Harry's face contort in rage. The last thing he needed was for the brat to send him into the middle of a rock or some shit because he was mad.

Everyone laughed at Snape's livid expression and Snape turned his attention to the hanyou.

"I find this to be little concern of yours. After all, your just some foreigner, half-breed who the brat managed to summon by pure luck." Snape sneered and Inuyasha growled. Before anyone could stop the hanyou, he was off the bed and held Snape by the throat with one hand, claw tips digging into his neck.

"I would watch my mouth around people who are stronger than you, yaro!" Inuyasha snapped and threw the potions professor into a wall. Atleast, that's what Inuyasha meant to do, but put too much force into it and Snape went _through_ the wall, smashing into the house elf heads and they all went tumbling down to crash on top of Snape. Inuyasha snorted at the man and turned to the others who were staring at him.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded. Everyone just stared at the hanyou and the silence was broken by Ginny sighing. Ron glanced at his sister who appeared to have a look adoration on her face. This in turn brought a scowl to Ron's face.

"Let's get you home." Harry said, grinning to himself and flipping back to the ceremony that he had used to summon Inuyasha. He read it over quickly and then slowly looked up at Inuyasha. "Um………..it says you should have gone back just a few minutes after I'm out of danger, so………."

"You mean I'm stuck here?" Inuyasha snapped and looked around. "Well what could possibly be trying to kill you now?"

"Voldemort." Hermione said instantly and Ron winced, while Inuyasha glared at her.

"What's a _"Voldemort"_?" He demanded.

"An evil wizard who wants to kill Harry here." Ginny said, jerking her thumb at Harry, who was watching Professor Dumbledore revive and escort Snape downstairs. Inuyasha snorted crossed his arms.

"Well where is he so I can kill the yaro." Inuyasha demanded and George grinned.

"I'd love to know what that word means." He stated and his twin grinned.

"Betcha it's not something Mum would be pleased to hear." Fred stated and they broke up laughing. Inuyasha snorted and plopped onto the bed.

"Bakas." He snapped and everyone broke up laughing.

Molly Weasly looked up stairs when she heard laughter and a couple of disgruntled snarls. She shook her head and set the table for the Order meeting. After Luna had left and Professor Dumbledore had shown up it hadn't been quiet for hours. Especially four hours ago when Professor Dumbledore had helped Snape to the floo. She had only been up to check on them once, and had found them getting to know that boy with the cute dog-ears. Molly grinned despite herself. She had more then once heard his cries of outrage as one of the girls tweaked and/or rubbed his ears. Before she would have chastised them for begin so loud but since that sweet young man had destroyed Mrs. Black's painting she decided to let them have their fun.

She looked over the food on the table and nodded to herself as she heard people begin flooing in for the Order meeting. As soon as everyone who was suppose to be there, Professor Dumbledore put up the charms to lock and silence their conversation from any ease dropping children, the meeting began.

"As you are all aware of by now, Voldemort has tried to abduct Harry. It was only by the intervention of a new ally that Harry remains safe." He stated. There was quiet murmuring and Dumbledore waved his hand to Snape. "Severus has reason to believe Voldemort suspects him of spying, which is reason enough for him to leave him out of the inner circle. I am afraid I have asked, Severus to interfere on Harry's behalf for too much."

"Well, if that's the case we have no way of knowing what he's up to." Moody growled and everyone nodded in agreement. Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Indeed. Severus believes only an act of extreme loyalty, namely helping kidnap Harry at Hogwarts might be the only thing to get him back in Voldemort's good graces. Later in the year, we will ask Harry's permission to stage such an attempt by Severus in front of Draco Malfoy. We also have one final piece of news concerning Harry before we move on. Remus?" Dumbledore said, waving to the werewolf who stood.

"I was informed today that Sirius's will is to read on August 1st. If we can not get Harry there by the end of the day, Gringotts will give Grimmauld Place and anything Sirius owned to the Malfoys by default." Remus said, sadly. "I'm sure Voldemort knows this from the Malfoys, because I received a letter informing us of this and that the Malfoys were going to be notified to be ready to take control of the Black fortune."

"So how are we going to get Harry there? Portkey is out of the question since the Goblins refuse to allow them into Gringotts." Shackelbolt stated and Dumbledore nodded sadly.

"Since we have a little less then a month to plan this out, we shall table the problem for now. Moving on, Order convoys to the vampires………."

"Oiy, I'm hungry. You have any ramen, baka?" Inuyasha demanded, looking at Harry from where Ron was trying to teach Inuyasha how to play chess. Needless to say, Ron was getting his arse kicked once the hanyou got a grasp of the game.

"My name's Harry, not baka. And we can't get anything to eat, not during an Order meeting." Harry stated, not bothering to look up from Merlin's Spellbook. Inuyasha snorted and stood.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded and Hermione looked over from where she was quietly discussing something with Ginny.

"They put up spells to keep us out and so we can't hear anything. They should be done in an hour or so." She chided and Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Well, that's not gonna stop me. I've killed Naraku, and no puny _spell_ is gonna stop me from filling my stomach when I want." He snapped, and headed out the hole in the wall. Curious, Harry got off the bed to follow as did Ron and Ginny. Hermione shook her head with a sigh and marked the book she and Ginny had been looking over before following them. She also wanted to ask him how he had killed Naraku, they hadn't shown that yet on the anime.

"Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha shouted and slashed at the door just as she came down the stairs. His scraped against the shield, making a loud screeching sound, like some one running nails along a chalkboard. Everyone winced and Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Want to play rough, eh?" he snarled and drew Tetsusaiga.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed as he saw the giant sword emerge from the sheath. Inuyasha pointed it to the door and the blade slowly turned red.

"Um, I don't think this a good idea." Ginny stated loudly as Inuyasha swung with Tetsusaiga at the door.

"Our last piece of business today is our newest ally and Harry's bodyguard, Inuyasha. We need to discuss how the young man will be able to come with Harry. I propose we slip him in as a transfer student from Japan. While rare, it has happened in recent memory. Now-" Dumbledore was cut off as a loud screech rang out in the kitchen.

"What the hell was _that_!" Tonks exclaimed as everyone jumped up and pointed their wands at the kitchen door. Moody's magical eye was focused on the door for a moment before he looked at Dumbledore.

"Albus, I think maybe you should let them in before-" He too was cut off as the entire room shook and the door exploded inward, raining wood down on everyone. They all coughed a bit as the dust filled the room from the shattered door.

"Oiy! You got any ramen here or what?" came an irritated voice from the doorway. Everyone got a good look at Inuyasha standing there, his sword draped casually over one should as the students peered sheepishly around him with large grins. Professor McGonagall groaned.

"Hogwarts is going to be in pieces by the end of the year."

"Mr. Inuyasha. While I am sure your customs may differ greatly form ours, I'm positive they don't include blasting down a locked kitchen door just because your hungry!"

"Feh!"

"This is going well. What's next, do we go blow up the Burrow?"

"An excellent idea, Mr. Weasly." Professor Dumbledore stated, and everyone stared at the Headmaster.

"Professor, you can't be serious?" Mrs. Weasly sputtered, and Dumbledore smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"There, there my dear. I didn't mean destroying the Burrow, however, it seems that Mr. Inuyasha would not be as volatile if he had a large area to move about in. I will see to it myself that the wards around the Burrow will be increased." Professor headed for the fireplace but paused by Harry on his way.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"You will be pleased to know that you have spent enough time in the presence of your relatives for the rest of the year, Harry. I am confidant that combined with Mr. Inuyasha's presence, Voldemort shall meet some _resistance_ trying to get to you this year." Dumbledore said, but his eyes grew sad for a bit. "I am afraid to say you will need to continue your Occlumency lessons."

"I understand Professor." Harry said and sighed. Wonderful, more time spent with Snape. Harry looked up as he felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder. Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him.

"I will be continuing your Occlumency lesson, Harry. I will see you in the Burrow." He said and went into the floo and called out the Burrow before vanishing in a large burst of green flames. Harry stared after him for a few minutes before grinning broadly. He turned back to see Professor McGonagall still berating Inuyasha who just glared at her, his arms crossed.

"Stop calling me Mr. Inuyasha! It's Inuyasha you old hag!" Inuyasha snarled and Professor McGonagall looked as if she was seriously considering hexing him.

"Er, Professor, maybe you should go help the Headmaster. I need to speak with Inuyasha about something important. About him and Harry." Hermione said, gently imposing herself between the two, trying to save her Professor for getting hurt as she noticed Inuyasha's hands twitching.

"Very well Ms. Granger. And you," Professor McGonagall said, pointing a finger at Inuyasha, "will behave when you first arrive at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate such rude behavior will I am there!"

"Feh!" Was all she got as a reply and she took that as a yes. She also went into the floo with a cry of "The Burrow!" she was gone. Mrs. Weasly sighed and looked over the group.

"Well, you lot go get packed. I'll get some supper ready. Inuyasha, since you so adamantly came into the kitchen, what exactly is ramen?" she asked. Inuyasha looked as if he was going to pass out in shock.

"You don't know what ramen is?" he asked and she shook her head. Inuyasha felt as if his head would explode.

"So, who's Naraku?" Ron asked, taking a big bite of his sandwich. Their trunks were piled in the hallway, waiting for them to finish eating before they flooed home. Harry had to smile at the thought.

'The Burrow. I can't wait to play some Quidditch.' He thought and looked Inuyasha over. 'I wonder if we can teach him how to play. He'd make one hell of beater.'

"What makes you ask that, pup?" Inuyasha grunted, shoving another bowl of noodles down his throat. After a quick intervention from Hermione, Mrs. Weasly had sent her down the street to a muggle grocery store to retrieve some of the said ramen. She had retrieved a whole case of it. Needless to say, they were going to need to pick some more up in the morning.

"You mentioned him when you went downstairs to open the kitchen door." Ginny said, cheekily. Inuyasha sighed and finished the last of his ramen and sat back with a sigh of content.

"A baka I killed." He grunted and stretched his arms above his head, yawning.

"But _how_ did you kill him? They haven't shown that in the anime yet!" Hermione demanded, and then paled as she realized what she said. Inuyasha eyed her before turning to Harry.

"What is this "_anime"_?" he demanded, and Harry sighed.

"It's like a TV show based around stories of about your life." Harry explained and Inuyasha looked smug.

"I've seen one of those teevee thingies at Kagome's house. And it's only natural that they made a show about me. After all, I did kill Naraku." He stated, smugly.

"Again, with this Naraku. Who was he and why did you kill him?" Ron demanded and Inuyasha snorted.

"He was a yaro who tried to steal the Shikon Jewel and then later collected shards of it when the wench broke it. We got it back and I killed him, while my yaro brother watched." Inuyasha exaggerated.

"Sesshomaru is so cute." Hermione sighed dreamily and Inuyasha and Harry stared at her in shock while Ron fumed and Ginny grinned. "Er, what I mean is what happened after that."

"Well, I _had_ been returning home to Kagome after talking with Kikyo when the brat there summoned me, I guess." Inuyasha snapped, jerking a thumb at Harry, who looked sheepish.

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't think of anything to do that involved me using magic the Ministry would send an owl about. Voldemort would have loved my wand getting snapped." Harry said and sighed.

"Again with this Voldemort. Why not just drop a boulder on the baka." Inuyasha demanded and Hermione grinned at him.

"Like Kagome did to you when you tried to block the well up?" she said, cheekily. Inuyasha stared open mouthed at her before crossing his arms and scowling.

"I beginning to hate this anime of me." He snarled.

"Now all you have to door is grab some of this powder, throw it at your feet, and cry, "The Burrow!" Got it?"

"Feh!"

"I'll take that as yes." Harry replied, and grabbed some floo powder. After dragging his trunk in with him and clutching it close with one arm, he threw the powder down and called out his destination. After the usual bumps and spinning, he crashed to the floor in the Burrow. Grinning, Harry, drug his trunk out from the fireplace and hurried out. Mrs. Weasly was dusting off Ron who was complaining about it while the girls just grinned at him. Harry heard a loud crash behind him and turned just in time to see Inuyasha come _rolling_ out of the fireplace and through the living room to smash into the bottom of Mrs. Weasly's clock with everyone's faces on it. He laid on his back for a moment, his legs above his head, and covered form head to toe in soot.

"Oiy, what the _fuck_ was that?" He snarled and Mrs. Weasly gasped.

"Betcha he wishes the translation spell didn't work on that word, eh mate?" Ron said to Harry who grinned.

"Inuyasha we do not use such language in this house!" Mrs. Weasly scolded and Inuyasha got to his feet with a snort. Then he began shaking himself frantically like a dog would, filling the room with soot. Everyone began coughing until Mrs. Weasly used her wand to clear the room. When Harry could see again, he was surprised to see everyone and everything in the living room had a thin layer of soot on it, except for Inuyasha who now stood soot free in the middle.

"Why you! Out, all of you! I need to clean this mess up!" Mrs. Weasly screeched and pushed them all outside, slamming the door closed. Inuyasha snorted and leaped to the top of the Burrow.

"Ron?" Harry said, silent for a moment.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Is your room going to be able to handle a half-demon for the summer?"

"Bugger!"

**Now for the reviews:**

**From you to:**

uNople

Xessive

Endermon

ReginaLucifer

Mulledmead

Lochar. (Lochar? What the hell! Why did I choose you as beta again?)

**From to you as well:**

DeathEater (Not write more? Ha! You'll be seeing a LOT more Hanyou prince, trust me on that),

Dark Heart (grins I know, amazing isn't it! HUZZAH!)

HpInuDude

Sereke

DarklessVasion

Sakura (I'm sorry but no, Kagome and the others won't be here. It's just Inu. I mean come one, what more do you need to cause havoc?)

Foxylilraven

InuMiko

Whirleeq

WickerB (No, no Uber-Powerful Harry. But those books will help immensely. As for the chainsaw, haven't you ever seen the Evil Dead series?)

Tamlin

Vathara (I considered bringing her in, but that would take the Harry/(female) pairing. This is mainly a HP fic. Sorry.)

Whew! I've never done that before but I think it was great idea! Thank you all who reviewed and if you guys ask a question I didn't answer in the chappie I _may _answer it.

Depends on weather or not I'm in evil mood or not. +smirks+

**A/N: **Thanks again to my betas Charisse and Lochar. Also, I know, this chapter didn't move too much in the story line but hey, they had to get to know our favorite hanyou, no? I promise, by the end of chapter three, Inuyasha and Harry will arrive at Hogwarts and Inuyasha will engage in everyone's favorite sport. Ferret bashing!


	3. Back To Hell………er, I Mean School!

General A/N: _Italic …._ means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series or Inuyasha. Seriously, if I did, wouldn't Harry have a huge harem of girls at Hogwarts and Inuyasha have Kagome Kikyou? I think so.

Harry Potter The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 3: Back To Hell………er, I Mean School!

"So, who do you reckon gets the spare bed and who gets the cot?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and scratched his head, looking at the guest bed he usually used in Ron's room and the cot, which looked like it would snap and fold in on you as you slept.

"Well he says that he could handle anything, didn't he? I'll take the bed since I'm just a weak human." Harry said and grinned. Ron grinned back at him and went to the window. Since they had arrived, Inuyasha had either been on the roof or in a tree near Ron's window.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Harry says he'll take the bed and you can sleep on the cot, okay?"

"Not likely baka." The hanyou snapped back. Harry heard the groaning of branches and some leaves rustling. But since Inuyasha didn't appear at the window, Harry figured he must just have changed positions. "I'm sleeping here."

"In the tree? But I thought you were part dog, not cat!" Ron called, grinning.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

"Shit!" Was Ron's reply as a tree branch came smashing through the window. The two wizards stared at the tree branch filling the room before sighing.

"Hopefully, we can get Fred or George to fix this before Mum sees this." Ron muttered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Damn."

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't have irritated him like that. He absolutely hates cats." Hermione scolded. Ron snorted as he finished scrubbing out the fireplace, covered with soot.

"Now she tells me." Ron muttered to Harry who grinned. Hermione over heard and frowned.

"Well, why do you think I didn't bring Crookshanks with me? I've seen how Inuyasha treats cats." Hermione sniffed. "Poor things."

"By the way, did you bring any DVDs of that anime?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"They're too expensive. Plus they are rather hard to find since they're so popular. I usually watched it on TV when I'm home during the summer." Hermione said. Harry cursed.

"What does it matter anyway? Hermione seems to be our resident expert on him and his friends. She can fill us in." Ginny said, looking up from her book.

"It matters because the ritual summons a past version of _my _soul. Which means Inuyasha has already died. I want to find out how." Harry replied. "If some one that strong can get killed, I want to know how. Even he must have weakness."

"His weakness is Kagome and Kikyou and their either 500 years in the past or in Tokyo, Japan." Hermione stated. "Besides, he's already said he killed Naraku, and he was the main villain in the series Harry. My guess would be he died of natural causes."

"Oiy, why the hell does it matter what I died of?" Inuyasha's voice replied and they turned to see him in the doorway to the house. "Way I see it, I'm here now, bakas. And I have to die before now to be put into you, baka. So I sure as hell don't die here."

"But you might help me stop Voldemort and then get whisked away back to the past to die from wounds during the battle!" Harry said, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Then I died with honor. No man could ask for less, baka. Now I'm going to get some ramen. I smell food being cooked." Inuyasha replied and padded off to the kitchen. Everyone was silent for a moment before Ron got up.

"I'm going to tell Mum I'm finished so she can re-light the floo and I can eat too." Ron said and Ginny followed him, setting her book on the couch. Hermione went to go as well but paused next to Harry, who sat thinking. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up, startled.

"I know you're worried what happened to Sirius will happen to Inuyasha, Harry. But he's incredibly strong and he'll be fine. Besides, what happened last year wouldn't happen again." Hermione said and headed off for the kitchen. Harry sat there, and stared at the floo for a moment before it sprang to life again, the fire crackling merrily.

"Harry! Inuyasha! Hurry down, we need to go to Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley called. It was a few weeks later. Harry had quickly finished his homework to get it out of the way (Hermione's nagging was also a part of it) and he had spent most of his days either reading his books from Jason or flying. Jason had flooed twice, wanting to know how Harry was and if he'd work for him again next summer. Harry was delighted to hear from his old boss but reluctantly turned down the offer of the job. Professor Dumbledore had been visiting every other day to continue Harry's Occlumency lessons and during a break during one lesson, he had confirmed Harry's suspicions. The Malfoys had indeed followed Harry home that night. Had Harry portkeyed, it may have taken longer to find him, but by the end of the week, Harry still may have been found.

When Harry asked about Malfoy Senior's status since he had been caught at the Department of Mysteries, he was saddened to learn that he had bought his way out of his cell at Azkaban. There also had been a massive break out just a day after his release and the rest had been freed. Dumbledore said, that while Fudge was being helpful about stopping the Death Eaters, he still refused to believe his good friend Lucius was a willing Death Eater. According to Fudge, Malfoy was spying for him and was doing well.

Harry was happy Dumbledore wasn't cutting him out from things involving Voldemort and his Death Eater's, he was upset about Fudge. When he asked Dumbledore why Fudge was still in office, the Headmaster admitted that he could not call for a vote of no confidence alone. At least a third of the Wizengamot needed to call for a vote of no confidence in the Minister and two-thirds to approve it for the Minster to be ousted. Dumbledore confided he had the votes to call for the vote, he wasn't sure positive it would happen. If he called for it and Fudge wasn't ousted, the Ministry would turn on them again and that would be disastrous.

"Coming Mrs. Weasley!" Harry replied, hurrying down the stairs. While Harry had a busy summer, he hadn't seen much of Inuyasha. Ron, who was busy loafing around and relaxing, and who also encouraged Harry to do so with him when Harry had free time, also hadn't seen much of the hanyou. He was scarcely seen. Often disappearing for day or two as he explored the area around the Burrow, and the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. He usually showed up during a mealtime and stayed for day. While some people thought he wouldn't be around if Harry got into trouble, this was disproved when Harry was riding his Firebolt and chasing a snitch he had received from Dumbledore. (The Professor had given it and his Firebolt back to him, his eyes twinkling madly has he informed him that his Quidditch ban was lifted and he needed to practice for the upcoming season.)

Harry had been diving down towards the snitch when the tip of his Firebolt had caught on a treetop. His broom had gotten stuck in the branches of the tree (scratched up but unharmed) while Harry and continued to zoom forward. Just as he was about to slam into the ground face first and break his neck, Inuyasha had appeared out of nowhere and snatched him out of mid-air. After they had landed on the ground, the hanyou and dropped Harry onto the ground with a snort and leaped into the tree to toss down the Firebolt. Then he was gone again, leaving a confused Harry clutching his broom.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Weasley called again, as Harry entered the living room. Silence was her only reply and she sighed. She was heading outside to call the Hanyou, when she let out a shriek as Inuyasha dropped down from the rooftop right in front of her.

"What is it wench?" he damned and she scowled at him. He huffed and crossed his arms, waiting.

"We have to leave soon. We need to go to Diagon Alley after we take this portkey there." She said, holding a large plastic circle in her hand. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"What for? And why can't I stay here?" he demanded. This argument had been the same since Professor Dumbledore had briefed Inuyasha on some thing she may need to get to fit into their world better. Mrs. Weasley glared at him and everyone winced as they recognized her yelling face. Inuyasha also recognized the danger, and his ears flattened. "Alright, I'll go." He relented.

Satisfied, Mrs. Weasley nodded and led him to the living room where Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione waited. She held the circle out and everyone grasped it, Inuyasha albeit a bit reluctantly. When the clock struck ten, they all vanished.

They reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron, Inuyasha and Harry crashing to the floor as they did.

"I'll never get the landing right." Harry muttered, and Inuyasha snorted in agreement. The pub was relatively empty, and no one noticed their arrival. It was a Monday, not busy day.

"Harry, we need to go to Gringotts to attend Sirius's will reading." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry nodded. "Then we'll do everyone's school shopping while we're here and get Inuyasha a wand."

"Why do I need one of those blasted sticks?" Inuyasha muttered. Harry shrugged but could hazard a guess. If Dumbledore was going to try and keep Inuyasha with Harry at all times, that mean the hanyou needed to attend classes at Hogwarts and that required a wand.

"Harry, dear, if for some reason you get separated from us, use this." Mrs. Weasley said, handing Harry a small, empty vial with a cork. He stared at it curiously until Mrs. Weasley explained. "It's a portkey dear. Just hold onto it and pop the cork. It will send you right to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts." Harry nodded and pocketed the vial as Mrs. Weasley led them into Diagon Alley. As they entered through the archway, Harry saw the stares Inuyasha was bringing as people pointed at his ears and murmured to each other. Inuyasha walked proudly, pleased he could go about with out a hat on his head, and despite the stares and looks he was drawing. Harry even heard a few girls giggling at each other. They came to a halt as a small girl no more than five scurried away from her mother and stepped in Inuyasha's path. He cocked an eyebrow as he stared down at her.

"Um, Mister could I pwetty pwease pet yur eerz?" she said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but to everyone's surprise got down on one knee and bent his head down towards the little girl. She squealed with joy and gently ran her hands over his ears, which he flicked under her hands. She giggled as he straightened and stood up. She hugged his leg and scampered off. Inuyasha caught their looks and snorted, crossing his arms.

"She would have cried if I'd said no and it hurts my ears," he stated. Everyone was hiding a smile as they walked up the stairs to Gringotts. Inside, Inuyasha watched each of the goblins closely, growling when one came too close to him.

"Mr. Potter." An elderly goblin said, drawing their attention. He had a long set of hair on his head that was wrapped into a ponytail. "My name is Comvaya, and I'm in charge of all business concerning inheritances. If you will accompany me, we shall get this mattered settled straight away."

As everyone went to follow Harry, Comvaya, turned back to the group.

"I am afraid only Mr. Potter may come." He stated. Mrs. Weasley waved him off.

"Go on Harry, we'll visit our vault and wait for you here." She said and Harry nodded, following the Goblin into the back offices. He entered a room that had only a single piece of paper and a quill on table. There was chair on each side. Camvaya took one while Harry sat in the other.

"Mr. Potter, I have been informed that you do not know about wizard wills so I will explain them briefly. Unlike Muggles, wizards or witches do not leave letters to the inheritor. They simple designate who receives which of the deceased's assets. You, Mr. Potter have been named the sole heir of the black fortune." Comvaya said, looking the paper over. "Please extend your hand Mr. Potter."

Disappointed, Harry extended his hand. He let out a startled yelp has Comvaya pricked his palm with the quill. Then he handed the quill to Harry.

"Please sign at the bottom and I will inform you of your newest assets." Comvaya stated. Harry nodded and signed on the place he was supposed to. The parchment glowed for a moment before Comvaya took it.

"Mr. Potter. You have received the Black fortune, approximately 200 million galleons. You have also received the Black house and the Black Dragon ranch in Romania. Including various jewels and treasures, it has been noted that your attention be drawn to the picture pensive of Sirius Black. It has been requested that you take this pensive to a wizarding artist who will then make a portrait of Mr. Black." Comvaya read and then rolled up the parchment, before clapping his hands on it, making it disappear. "Anything else, Mr. Potter?"

"I………………um…………..money from vault?" Harry replied stupidly, trying to comprehend that he was now a multi-millionaire. Comvaya nodded before opening a drawer on his side of the table.

"How much from the inheritance would you like?" Comvaya asked.

"Um……..a thousand?" Harry replied, still in shock. Comvaya nodded again and did something inside the drawer before pulling out a small sack that jingled. He set it on the table.

"At thousand galleons, Mr. Potter. The rest shall be transfer to your vault. I'll lead you out now sir." Comvaya said, standing. Harry followed stupidly, clutching the bag to his chest. Out in the lobby, the others were waiting for Harry. Comvaya turned to Harry.

"Good day to you, Mr. Potter." He said, turning to leave.

"Um……..thank you?" Harry replied, still in shock. Comvaya paused before nodding and then left. The others hurried to Harry who stood there in shock.

"Harry, dear is everything okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded rapidly, staring down at the bag he clutched in his hands.

"Harry, what did Sirius say in his will?" Hermione asked. Harry gave her a blank look before shaking himself.

"He left a pensive behind for me to use to make a portrait of him." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, mate! You can talk to him again!"

"Yeah, great, can we go eat now? Preferably ramen?"

After a quick lunch, they started their school shopping. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was their first stop. It was a disaster. Inuyasha refused to be fitted for robes and Mrs. Weasley refused to believe that Inuyasha Firerat clothing cleaned and healed themselves. In the end, Inuyasha only shredded one set of clothes and Mrs. Weasley only relented when Inuyasha tore his own sleeve to prove his point.

Next was Flourish Blotts Bookstore, where there was little fuss. They had gotten their owl result a week before and everyone one did well, even Ron. Hermione got an owl in every subject, and was the first person to receive 17 owls. Harry got 13 and Ron was close behind with 11. Harry even got the O in potions he needed. He had smirked when he thought of Snape's reaction to the news. After getting all their books for their classes, they dragged Hermione out and headed for the Apothecary shop to refill their supplies, except for Ron, who had dropped the subject. They even picked up supplies and a cauldron for Inuyasha. Mrs. Weasley had a letter from Professor Dumbledore on what to get the hanyou and she was trying her best to follow the instructions.

"Next is Olivanders, then home." She stated. They group entered the shop, the bell ringing. It was quiet before Mr. Olivander appeared from behind the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather?" Mr. Olivander stated and Harry nodded. "What brings you and your friends here today?"

"My friend Inuyasha here needs a wand sir. His was broken during the move here." Harry said, gesturing to Inuyasha who stepped forward. Olivander looked him over and nodded to himself.

"Please hold out your wand arm sir." Mr. Olivander replied. Glancing at Harry, who raised his right arm, Inuyasha lifted his right. The tape measure began going right away and Mr. Olivander pulled out a small box.

"8 inches, oak, bendy, unicorn tail hair. Give it a whirl." He stated. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at him but flicked the wand, rather harshly too. The counter gave a loud crunch as it collapsed.

"No, no, try this one. 13 inches, willow, inflexible, griffin hair." Mr. Olivander said. Inuyasha picked it up and twirl it, shattering the glass in the door which Mrs. Weasley fixed right after she fixed the counter. This went on for almost an hour, wand after wand being tried, and causing rather interesting results with each try. He even turned Ron into frog, which caused Ginny to burst out laughing until she was turned into a snail with the next wand. With each new wand, Mr. Olivander got more and more excited.

"Mmmmmm, as challenging as young Mr. Potter I see. I wonder…" Harry felt chill sweep through him as those familiar words were uttered. Mr. Olivander went to the wand in the display and brought it to Inuyasha.

"Please, try this one." Mr. Olivander, startling everyone but Inuyasha when he didn't state what the wand was first. Inuyasha gently grasped the wand in his hand and lifted it. He was instantly filled with warmth, deep and all encompassing. He closed his eyes and smiled, surprising every one.

"This one." Inuyasha stated, opening his eyes. Mr. Olivander nodded to himself and eyed the wand curiously.

"12 inches, oak, flexible, and the hair, ah the hair." He said and Inuyasha waited expectantly. "I remember every wand I've sold, Mr. Inuyasha, every wand. The hair in this wand was used for one other purpose a long time again. When I was gathering materials to open this fine business of mine, I traveled abroad. I purchased this hair for almost 10,000 galleons."

Mrs. Weasley paled but Olivander smiled re-assuringly at her.

"Not to worry. I won't charge nearly that much, but this wand is special. It is hair from a Japanese priestess. She used it to hold together a jewel she fixed. Then, after it was gone, the hair was placed in a shrine. I was able to purchase the hair quite a while ago, and I had hoped one day some lucky soul would purchase that wand." Olivander stated. Inuyasha looked down at the wand and ran his left hand over it lovingly.

"Kagome." He murmured, and looked at Mr. Olivander. "How much?"

"50 galleons sir." Olivander quoted and Mrs. Weasley winced. She was about to open her purse when Harry stepped forward and placed a large number of galleons in Mr. Olivander's open hand.

"100 galleons sir." Harry stated. "A wand holster as well for myself and Inuyasha would be nice."

"Certainly. The dragon hide ones, I think. You do know they strap onto your arm?" Olivander asked and Harry nodded. He then motioned to Inuyasha who stopped staring at his new wand and looked at Harry.

"What?" he snapped.

"I need one of your hairs." Harry whispered and Inuyasha frowned at him. Then he shrugged and caught one in his fingertips. With a wince, he yanked it out and handed it to Harry.

"Mr. Olivander? I wonder if I might ask for a favor?" Harry said and, Olivander laid the wand holsters on the counter, giving Harry a curious look.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You know my wand is brother with, Voldemort's wand. I was wondering, if you could perhaps make one for me? Custom made?" Harry asked and Olivander nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. However, you would need a core that was very familiar with you, otherwise the wand might not work for you." Mr. Olivander replied. Harry handed Inuyasha's hair over to Mr. Olivander who looked it over. Then he nodded.

"I'll send the wand to you when arrive at school Mr. Potter. Good day to you." He said, staring at the wand as he headed into the back. Harry picked up the wand holsters and they headed for the Leaky Cauldron where they had left the plastic circle. After everyone had grabbed it, Mrs. Weasley spoke the word home and they vanished.

Only to re-appear in the middle of Harry's surprise birthday party.

"Surprise!"

"Good party?" Inuyasha asked lazily, his leg swinging gently as he lay on a tree branch. Harry looked up at the hanyou, startled. He should have known.

"Not bad. It was bit hot in there, I needed so air." Harry stated. Inuyasha grunted and rolled over, so he could look down at Harry.

"I don't understand why you humans need to celebrate your birthdays. Kind of pointless counting how old you are, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked and Harry looked at him curiously.

"Don't you know when you were born?" he asked, sitting under the tree. The hanyou snorted and rolled over again.

"Not really. I know I was born in the spring, but that's about it." Inuyasha said, and sat up to scoot towards the tree trunk, his back resting against it. "I noticed something, your parents aren't here. What happened to them pup?"

"They died, a long time ago." Harry replied, swallowing at the suddenly lump in his throat. It was silent for a moment, the sounds of the party and crickets chirping in the night.

"Mine died when I was young too."

Harry was startled at the revelation, and looked up at the hanyou who was watching the starry sky.

"I guess it's something we have to get used to in both lives, eh?" Harry joked and Inuyasha grunted. They each sat there, both watching the night sky and thinking their own thoughts. It was compatible silence, something that both understood there was no need speak.

"I guess I better get back to the party." Harry said, standing up to brush his jeans off. As he headed back inside, he heard Inuyasha say something to him that made his pause.

"You know, she likes you."

"What? Who is that? Ginny?" Harry asked, surprised. The hanyou grunted and looked at the-boy-who-lived.

"The brown haired one. I can smell it." Inuyasha replied and Harry frowned.

"But how?"

"Wenches have a unique scent when they think about a man like that, baka." Inuyasha stated and fell silent. Harry thought for a minute before his face reddened.

"She's probably just thinking about, Ron." Harry stated. Inuyasha said nothing and Harry went back to his party, thinking about the gift Hermione had given him and wondering what it meant that she had given him a new watch, instead of the usual book this year. And wondering if those glances she gave him and Ron when they played chess were for him or Ron.

"Harry! Harry! Have you seen my shoes!" Ron called out in panic.

"Yes, Ron, they're on your feet." Harry replied, sighing as he sat on his trunk.

"Oh. So…………what else do I need?"

Harry groaned and watched his best friend ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. Ginny was also waiting with her trunk, reading a letter from Dean as she sat on her trunk as well. Hermione was going to meet them on the platform with her parents. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, a backpack Hermione had gotten him full of his school supplies.

"Ron, we have to hurry, the portkey Professor Dumbledore will be going off any minute." Inuyasha snorted at this, while Ron finally stopped running around and shoved some last minute things into his trunk. He finally sat down as Mrs. Weasley handed Ginny the end of a string that Ran the length of the room. She gave the other end to Harry who took it. Inuyasha got up and shoulder his pack, walked over to Harry. He picked up Hedwig's cage, and plopped down on Harry's trunk, also grasping part of the string as he balanced Hedwig and her cage on his lap. Harry's owl gave a soft hoot at being disturbed from her nap and put her head back under her wing. Ginny part of the string as well and Mrs. Weasley grasped the middle. Fifteen minutes till 11, the portkey went off and they all were whisked away to 9 3/4.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly at the sudden increase in sunlight and stood. They grabbed some empty carts that had been left for them and put their trunks on. Inuyasha carried Hedwig's cage and casually walked along. He ignored the stares form the others and walked toward the train. Like with the trip to Diagon Alley, Professor Dumbledore had also shown up to explain his plan to get Inuyasha with Harry to Hogwarts. Like Harry had suspected, he was going to enrolled as an exchange student. While it did not happen often, it had happened it recent enough history to not raise the Ministry's suspicions. Dumbledore had told Inuyasha what to expect and Harry had to admit the hanyou was doing quite well considering.

"Harry!" Hermione called, hurrying over with her own cart. She turned and waved behind her, and Harry saw her parents, grinning knowingly at them. They waved back.

"Feh! Onnas." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head. Harry frowned, knowing the translation spell had missed that word but couldn't help to wonder what it meant……….

"Harry, we have to hurry!" Ron called, shooting past. Startled, Harry glanced at the clock, noticing it was 5 till eleven. They all hurried onto the train and got aboard. They found an empty compartment somewhere in the middle. Hermione set Crookshanks' basket on her lap as Inuyasha shoved Hedwig's cage into Harry's arms. They all sat down to enjoy the train ride, except Inuyasha who look irritable more than anything. Knowing it was better to let him be, rather then ask, Harry turned to Hermione.

"So, how was your parents place for the last few weeks?" Harry asked, watching Ron stare at the cabin door, waiting impatiently as his foot kept taping repeatedly. Harry had no idea if he was waiting for Malfoy's annual visit or beat the hell out of Dean, Harry couldn't say for sure.

"Okay, Harry. Mom was surprised when I brought a picture of Inuyasha home." Hermione said, then grinned. "Then she wanted to know if I had him autograph it yet."

Harry's laughter was cut short as the door opened to reveal Malfoy and his goons standing there. The room's happy mood was instantly sucked away and Harry stood.

"Potter, fancy seeing you again. Earn enough money to continue your pitiful excuse for education?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"I heard about your Daddy buying his way out before Voldemort broke the Death Lickers out of jail. Was he afraid his half-blood Dark Lord was going to leave him behind?" Harry shot back. Malfoy scowled and moved to reach for his wand. Inuyasha saw the hand move and reacted. He lunged out of his seat for Malfoy, grabbing the startled blond by the throat and slamming him into the wall outside the compartment.

"Itchy hand, Malfoy?" Harry taunted while the hanyou bared his teeth, his ears laid flat as he growled. "I'd like you to meet my newest friend. His name is Inuyasha and he's a transfer student."

Malfoy gasped for air as he weakly clawed at Inuyasha's hand. Goyle and Crabbe reached for their wands but Inuyasha flicked his hand, tossing Malfoy into his goons, sending the three to the ground. Malfoy clutched at his throat, coughing.

"I'll have you expelled before you even start, half-breed." Malfoy gasped. Inuyasha growled again.

"Go ahead and do it, yaro, but remember, I have you scent now. I could track you halfway across the planet, completely blind. You do something again, and I'll personally introduce you to my claws." Inuyasha snarled, and held up his right hand, flexing his hand so his claws extended in front of the Malfoy heir. Draco and his goons scrambled away in a panic. Ron grinned widely as Harry and Inuyasha both sat back down while Hermione just shook her head.

"It's going to be a great year at Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed. Everyone snickered at that and eventually, the witch with the sweet cart stopped by. Harry treated everyone as usual and everyone watched in amusement as Inuyasha's chocolate frog leaped out, startling the hanyou. He quickly snatched it and shoved the whole thing into his mouth and smirked. Everyone burst out laughing as they saw his cheek push out and croak come his closed mouth. He frowned and swallowed hard, the whole chocolate frog going down. It gave one final, loud croak in his stomach and fell silent.

Soon, everyone except Inuyasha, changed into their robes as they pulled into the station. Heading out with the crowd, Harry heard Ron telling anyone who would listen what Inuyasha did to Malfoy. Harry spotted Hagrid calling first years to him and waved to the half-giant. He waved back.

"'Ello there, Harry! And who is this?" Hagrid asked, looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed at the giant man before grunting something so low Harry couldn't hear what he said.

"He's a transfer student, Hagrid. His name is Inuyasha." Harry replied. Hagrid nodded at Inuyasha.

"Well then you got to ride the boats, just like everyone else on their first trip to Hogwarts. This way." He said, and then raised his voice, turning to the first years. "First years over here! This way!" Inuyasha shook his head and muttered, "Baka." under his breath before following the half-giant to the boats.

"Turner, Jason."

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"I heard Inuyasha tipped his boat over trying to attack the squid as they crossed the over." Ron whispered. Harry glanced at the hanyou and decided that might be true, considering he and three other first years were completely soaked from head to toe.

"Vandamere, Arthur!"

_"Slytherin!"_

"Which house do you think he's going to end up in?" Harry whispered back. Ron shrugged as the last first year was sorted. Inuyasha stood by himself, his arms crossed, sulking. Professor Dumbledore stood and everyone fell quiet.

"While not often, there does come a time when student enters our great school from another. I hope you shall welcome our friend, as unique as he may be, with open arms."

"Inuyasha." Professor McGonagall said and gestured to the chair. Rolling his eyes, the hanyou moved over to the chair and popped down. McGonagall placed the hat down, and Inuyasha gave a jolt when it spoke in his head.

_'Hmmmmm…….interesting. Lots of courage, yes, a lot of courage, but there's loyalty there too. Yes, lots of that too. Intelligent yes, of my yes, though you hide that a great deal. Very cunning, yes I can see the cunning as well. You would do well in any house.' _The sorting hat said, truly intrigued by this person it sat upon.

_'Hurry it up, stupid hat. I want to eat something tonight.' _Inuyasha replied, snappishly and "heard" it chuckle.

_'Well then, it's going to be………….."_

**Now for the reviews:**

**From **

**Thankyou to:**

Rift120 (For your first question, they can't call anyone in Tokyo if their not sure when their calling. Obviously, Inuyasha doesn't care about what year it is in Kagome's time, so for all they know it could be 20 years in the future that she starts going in the well or ten years after she stopped. Better to let sleeping dogs lay, no? As for your second question, Harry summoned Inuyasha because it states in the spell itself, Inuyasha was Harry's soul in past life.)

bookworm3429 (Man I hope they roll in too+double checks+ Charisse! Not another beta reviewing! Oiy!)

ReginaLucifer (Yaro is Japanese for bastard+smirks+ )

David M. Potter (Thanks, I'll do my best.)

fopalup1 (Thanks, I'm trying my best to mix the books and anime/maga.)

**From to you guys as well:**

Dark Heart (+sniffles+ I feel so loved!)

DarklessVasion (I double checked the spelling of floo and it is spelled f-l-o-o. Thanks for keeping me on my toes!)

Tamlin (Well, Malfoy senior will get his licks later. As for Fluffy? Sorry, I'm tempted but for right now, no fluffy. That may change later, depending on the story. Maybe a guest shot but no re-occuring role.)

Penthesileia (Sorry, like I've said before and will say again, the normal Inuyasha crew aka Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo will not be here. The main focus is on Inuyasha Harry and the problems they run into and the Harry/female pairing.)

kaja1234 (Thank you!)

phalon (Nah, one fan is enough. Some of the other muggle born students may know a bit but not as much as Hermione.)

WickerB (Me? Abandon this story? Ha! But you really should see the Evil Dead series, especially Army Of Darkness. Hilarious stuff.)

GoldenGirl (Trust me, we ain't done yet!)

**A/N: **Thanks again to my betas Charisse and Lochar. And I know. Evil cliff hanger. But hey, I had to end the chapter some where! Next chapter, Inuyasha and Snape meet again, only on Snape's turf. Oh my…………..


	4. Classes, A Meeting, Classes, and More Cl...

General A/N: _Italic '….'_ means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah, blah do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, blah, blah, blah, and blah.

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 4: Classes, A Meeting, Classes, and More Classes……

"_Gryffindor!" _The sorting hat screamed and Harry leaped to his feet, cheering loudly, stomping his feet. Everyone else at the table was shocked by Harry's behavior but soon followed suit. Inuyasha grinned smugly as he took off the hat and strutted to the table. He plopped down next to Harry, and shot the boy-who-lived another smug look. Harry laughed as Professor Dumbledore stood.

"A few short words before we feast. Nick knack, paddy whack give a dog a bone! Now, tuck in!" the Headmaster said and waved his hand, the tables instantly filling with food. Inuyasha huffed at Dumbledore's words but was set to eat anyways. Dean, Seamus, Ron, & Neville all reached for the plate with steaks on it. Unfortunately, they were too slow compared to hanyou reflexes. Everyone watched in amazement as Inuyasha grabbed the entire plate, and set it before him. He then grabbed a steak with his hands and took a savage bite out of it. Hermione (who was sitting on the hanyou's other side) poked him savagely in the ribs. Inuyasha glared at her before growling.

"Use the fork and knife! People are staring!" she hissed at him, and Inuyasha huffed, before setting the steak down to comply. He picked the knife, slashing at the steaks and cutting the bones free. He then sliced the steaks completely in half before using the fork to jam the halves into his mouth. He chewed twice before swallowing loudly, and taking the next piece.

"Looks like the house elves are going to have their work cut out for them this year, keeping that guy fed." Lavender said, glancing at the hanyou, who had now finished off the steaks and was eyeing the tray of treacle tarts. Parvati shook her head as Inuyasha snatched the tray just after Harry took one for himself.

"And I thought Ron was bad." She stated, as Inuyasha shoved whole tarts into his mouth with the fork. Hermione was aghast for a moment and then her face changed from shock to thoughtful. She leaned behind Inuyasha to whisper to Harry.

"Harry, I just realized something, he may need to eat so much to support his body's abilities. Should I ask him if all demons eat like this?" she whispered to Harry. He opened his to reply when Inuyasha answered for him.

"No, you shouldn't." He murmured around a mouthful of tart. Hermione blushed, realizing that she had actually forgotten about his hearing. Mumbling an apology, she looked at her plate and finished off her salad. As soon as everyone was done, Professor Dumbledore stood again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements for or new students. The Forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. A certain few returning students would do good to remember that." Dumbledore said, and his twinkling eyes seemed to settle on Harry who grinned sheepishly. "Also the restricted items list has grown to include anything, and I quote Mr. Filch, _"Anything by those troublesome Weasley boys."_ Anyone wishing to see this list, which if I am correct is now over seven feet long, should go to Mr. Filch's office where the list will be ready for your viewing pleasure. I was also asked to remind you that there is to be no magic in the halls."

Professor Dumbledore seemed to pause before going on.

"As many of you may be aware, the Ministry has recently acknowledged the return of Voldemort." The professor waited as most of the students gave a gasp. "As such, Hogesmeade visits will continue, but under heavy Auror guard. The Board of Governors has also decided due in part by its great success and the need to booster morale, another Yule Ball shall be held this year." There was a split reaction, most of the boys letting out groans of horror and the girls giggling amongst themselves excitedly.

"Now off to bed everyone! Goodnight and sleep well!"

"Well, that went well." Harry said, sitting in their usual spot in the common room. Inuyasha joined this time, sitting on the window ledge nearby.

"Of course it did Harry. What did you expect everyone to start pointing at you and whispering about you?" Hermione asked, settling in her seat. Ron snorted as Harry grinned.

"Its tomorrow morning I'm worried about mate. I don't have to worry about potions or that bat Trelawney. You have to deal with Snape while I get to relax." Ron said, grinning.

"Speaking of classes which ones did you take, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Basic Healing." Harry said. He took the healing class because he figured it would come in handy for anymore battles he had with Death Eaters or even Voldemort.

"Those are mine down to tee, except I'm also taking Ancient Runes." Hermione replied. "I wonder if our schedules will allow us to be in some of the same classes?"

"I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and…………" Ron trailed off, his face reddening.

"What is it Ron? What's your last class?" Hermione prodded. Ron sighed and shook his head.

"Oh bugger, it's Curse Breaking!" Ron said suddenly and Harry grinned.

"Want to be like your brother Bill? Pretty veela girlfriend and lots of spare galleons in the vault?" Harry teased. Ron grinned.

"Well, after I got my owl results, I flooed Bill. Told him what classes I got my Owls in and he told me Curse Breaking was an elective. You just need your charms owl and you can take it. So, I figured since I didn't get my O for potions, why not?" Ron said and Inuyasha snorted.

"You humans and your school and your tests. None of it makes any sense." Inuyasha stated. Harry chuckled and then something dawned on him.

"It just hit me that our door doesn't have enough beds for Inuyasha to have one." Harry said, and Inuyasha snorted, opening the window.

"You know where I'll be baka." He said and went through the window. Ron shook his head.

"If I'd seen anybody else fall out the Gryffindor tower, I'd freak out. But with him? I'm not even gonna worry." Ron said, heading up to bed. Harry got up and stretched as well, heading for the stairs.

"Night 'Mione." Harry said, heading up stairs.

"Night, Harry. Sleep well."

* * *

Harry Potter did sleep well. In fact, he slept so well, he was thirty minutes late getting to breakfast because he slept in. So he got there after the schedules were being passed out. Inuyasha sat between Ron and Dean, and had an entire serving bowl of eggs in front of him. Shaking his head, Harry let out a huge yawn again, plopping down between Neville and Hermione.

"Morning Harry." Neville said, cheerful for some reason. Glancing at Neville's schedule, which didn't include potions, Harry could guess why.

"Neville." Harry said, and began to fill his plate with food as Hermione took a roll of parchment and slid it to Harry.

"Here you go Harry. I already looked; we have all the same classes except on Wednesday. Your afternoon is free while I take Ancient Runes." Hermione said, and drank some pumpkin juice. With a sigh, Harry set his fork down and unrolled his schedule.

Monday was double Transfiguration and after lunch was Herbology and then Basic Healing. Double Care of Magical Creatures was Tuesday morning and after lunch, was double Defense Against The Dark Arts. Double Potions was Wednesday morning and the after noon was free. Double Charms was Thursday morning and every other afternoon for the first semester was Apparition. Friday was free. Harry couldn't help but grin broadly. That left a lot more time free and gave him a three day weekend! Then Harry noticed a small note at the bottom from Professor Dumbledore.

_'Harry, you'll have noticed that your Friday has been cleared up. This is to arrange special lessons for yourself and Mr. Inuyasha. Please see to it that he attends. His classes are also identical to yours so please see to it that he attends them. The professors have agreed to refrain from asking him to do magic in class as much as possible.'_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"This isn't too bad of schedule. At least I only have to deal with Snape one Morning a week." Harry said and then realized something. He quickly scanned the faculty table but saw no new faces.

"I just realized we haven't been introduced to the new DADA professor." Harry said and Hermione shook her head.

"It's just like you Harry to notice something so important just before the start of classes the first day." Hermione scolded, a grin threatening to break out on her face. Harry couldn't help but grin, feeling his stomach flutter.

"I'll be sure to pay more attention, 'Mione." Harry said, not noticing Ron scowl.

"I'm sure well find out in class. Besides we could always ask the seventh years. They have DADA afternoon from what I've heard anyway." Ron said. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, best just wait till class on Tuesday." Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Men."

* * *

"Welcome to NEWT level Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall said as soon as the class finished filing in. "Now, to start off, how many of you know what an Animagus is?"

Harry raised his hand, and was surprised to see everyone else in the class raise their hands as well. Taking this time to look the class over, Harry noticed that unlike his first five years at Hogwarts, this class had a variety of students, some from each house. Harry couldn't help but grin as he noticed Malfoy wasn't in this class. It didn't mean Malfoy didn't have Transfiguration, but at least he didn't share it with Harry.

"Excellent, I'm glad to see that everyone, with the exception of Mr. Inuyasha, knows what an Animagus is. I'm certain one of you will explain it to him in time." McGonagall said, glancing at Harry. He couldn't hold back the grin as Professor McGonagall pulled some parchment out that looked a bit tougher and older.

"Today I will be testing each of you for an Animagus form. Then, the results will all appear on these special parchments designed for just such an occasion. I will read it and announce it, but I will also hand you the results. Now, this test is totally voluntary and you do not have to be Animagus if you do not want to even if you do test to be one. However, if you do decide to be an Animagus, you must register at the Ministry. I will be training those who choose to be an Animagus, the second half of class each week, while the other students continue the lesson from the first half. Again, this puts more pressure on you, as you have less time to work on an assignment, but I trust you'll be able to keep up." Professor McGonagall paused to catch her breath and pulled out her wand. "Now, who would like to be first?"

And so the morning went. Everyone in the class lined up, Harry being somewhere in the middle and Inuyasha right behind him followed by Hermione and then Ron. Neville was right in front of Harry and seemed to be fidgeting. The line went slowly as Professor McGonagall administered the test. It took almost ten minutes per student, and so far every test was negative. Harry was surprised that so many students were not animagi, but then he grinned to himself. He'd just been around too many. But when Susan Bones came up he was pleases to note he was in the company of another.

"Ms. Bones, I'm delighted to see the results are positive." Professor McGonagall said, reading one of the pieces of parchment. "Would like to become one?"

"Are you sure it's safe?" Susan asked.

"Quite safe dear. I've never had a student under my teachings fail to be an animagus nor get hurt in the process of becoming one. What do you say dear, fancy showing off to your Aunt come Christmas?"

Harry jerked, and glanced at Hermione who shrugged. Susan had surprised look on her face.

"I can learn that quickly?" She asked and Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Of course. It's not like you'd be teaching yourself. Then it would take years." She noted and Harry had a feeling she was saying it for his benefit. Susan thought for a moment before nodding quickly. She took her parchment and hurried to her seat. They went down the line again, everyone again being told in the negative that they were not possible for them to be an animagus. Then it was Neville's turn. Harry began to sweat, and hoped he would be an animagus like his father while Neville's test passed.

"Mr. Longbottom! This certainly is pleasant surprise. You test positive for the gift as well." Professor McGonagall exclaimed and Neville jerked in surprise.

"M-me? An animagus?" He stuttered. Harry grinned and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, Neville!" He exclaimed, and Neville blushed.

"What do you say, Mr. Longbottom?" the professor asked, and Harry swore he could hear a bit of eagerness in her voice. Neville swallowed.

"I don't know. Does that test say what animal I'm going to be? Can I choose, like a phoenix maybe?" he asked. Harry grinned to himself and looked at Hermione, who shook her head sadly. Harry frowned, and was going to ask what was wrong when Professor McGonagall spoke.

"I'm afraid it doesn't, Mr. Longbottom. It's also impossible for us to become magical animagi." McGonagall said, and Neville's face saddened for a moment and then he perked up.

"It would make my Gran proud." He stated.

"Excellent, Mr. Longbottom!" she exclaimed and handed him his parchment. Then it was Harry's turn. The Professor slowly began moving her wand over Harry as she did with the others. Harry's hands were clenched at his sides, not daring to move and screw up the test so it may come out wrong. For what felt like an eternity, the Professor moved her wand to a piece of parchment and waited. Slowly, words scrolled on the paper. The Professor read them quickly and then tapped the paper twice with her wand, making it roll up. Harry's heart sank when she turned back to him, the look on her face said it all.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but the answer is no." she said kindly, handing him his scroll of parchment. Nodding that he understood, Harry made his way back to his seat. He felt like he had let his parents and Sirius down. He stumbled the last few steps and felt a strong hand grip his arm. Turning to look, he was surprised, that Inuyasha wasn't patiently taking his test, but held a firm grasp on his arm.

"Let's go pup, you need some air." Inuyasha replied, and headed for their stuff. He scooped their bags onto on arm and hurried from the room, ignoring the look the others gave them. Inuyasha led Harry down the stairs and then outside, all the while Harry looked at his shuffling feet. They walked for a bit, Harry not paying attention at all until Inuyasha stopped. Harry looked up and was surprised to see them at the base of the Whomping Willow. What really surprised Harry was the fact that the Willow hadn't attacked them? Gently grasping Harry by his shirt, Inuyasha leaped into the tree. He set Harry down on one of the branches and then settled onto one himself, lounging back with a sigh.

"So, talk pup." Inuyasha demanded. Harry shook himself out of his shock and looked around.

"Why isn't the Willow attacking us?" Harry asked and Inuyasha snorted.

"You humans. I decided to sleep in it last night and it tried to attack me. I noticed then that it was demon tree and after a _"getting to know each other"_ talk," Inuyasha looked smug at this and Harry noticed claw marks in the Willow's trunk, "it listened to reason. It won't attack me and not you since you came with me. Now talk, baka. Why did you get so upset when you found out you couldn't do that animagus thingie." Inuyasha demanded. Harry sighed and looked around. He had to admit, it was nice up here and the Willow was a nice tree when it wasn't trying to attack him.

"My dad and godfather were animagi. I guess………….I've always wanted to be one. Just like them." Harry said and Inuyasha grunted. It was quiet for a while and Harry thought Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything. Harry leaned against the branch like Inuyasha was, and had to admit it was very nice. Harry stretched his arms above his head, and felt his eyes beginning to drift shut when Inuyasha spoke.

"My father left me Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said. Harry snapped his eyes all the way open and looked at the hanyou, who nodded. He withdrew the great sword and Harry eyed the giant sword.

"That's amazing. Why did he leave you Tetsusaiga?" Harry asked. Inuyasha snorted and looked at the sword on his lap. He ran a clawed hand over it lovingly.

"When my life is threatened and I can't think of a way to get out of it alive, I feel threatened. My demon blood kicks in and I transform into some mindless killing demon. Tetsusaiga helps me keep it in check, and also provides me with protection. It helps me destroy my enemies and break through their barriers. It helped protect my wench." Inuyasha stated and Harry looked at the sword and noticed a faint line in the middle.

"What happened there?" Harry said, pointing out the line. Inuyasha looked surprised, but then smirked.

"Tetsusaiga was broken. I had the smith who forged it, Totosai, reforge it using my fang. So in a way, my fang and father's are the same." Inuyasha paused and sheathed his sword. "You understand, pup?"

"Yes, I think I do." Harry nodded, and Inuyasha nodded as well.

"Good. Just because Kagome is a part of this thing." Inuyasha said, pulling out his wand from the folds of his haori, "means I'm going to use just it. I can protect both of us a lot better with Tetsusaiga." The hanyou crossed his arms, as if daring Harry to protest the fact he wouldn't be using his wand. Harry just grinned.

"You can count on me, baka!" Harry said, grinning.

"Oiy! You should know better, I'm the only one who can say that, baka!" Inuyasha stated, smirking. His ears then twitched and he looked toward the castle. "I think we should get back. I hear a lot of people moving about." Harry looked toward the castle and then smacked himself on the head.

"Bloody hell! We just left class without saying thing while McGonagall was distracted! We'll get detention for sure!" Harry exclaimed and Inuyasha snorted.

"Whatever this _"detention"_ is, I'm sure we won't get it. That wench seemed sad when she told you anyways." Inuyasha said and Harry looked surprised. Then he frowned.

"It still won't stop her from punishing us for breaking the rules."

"Then let's go back, baka. I'm hungry anyways."

* * *

"What do you have to report Lucius?"

"My Lord. Draco has sent me a letter informing me of the half-breed's arrival at Hogwarts. He has been enrolled as a student and currently attends the same classes as Potter. He was even sorted into the same house." Lucius said, kneeling before Voldemort. Voldemort gently stroked the top of Nagini's head as it rested on his lap.

"Excellent Lucius. Did your son report anything else?" Voldemort hissed.

"He did my Lord. He reports that there appears to be a growing tension between Potter and Weasley. Potter doesn't notice it but Weasley seems to be growing concerned of the attention the mud-blood girl is paying to Potter."

"Indeed? Lucius this information is most valuable. Have your son monitor this situation closely. Now leave and send Bellatrix in." Voldemort said, claps his hands in front of him, thinking. Lucius stood, bowed and quickly left the room. It was silent for a while before Bellatrix entered, kneeling before Voldemort on his throne.

"My Lord, I live to serve." She stated, and Voldemort chuckled.

"Of this there is little doubt. Tell me Bella, how goes training the new recruits?" Voldemort asked, his hands stilled steepled before him.

"Excellent my Lord. They shall be ready for combat in a fortnight." She stated, pleasure filling the statement.

"Wonderful. Now, tell me, how goes the capture of Karkaroff?" Voldemort asked, laying his hands on the arms of his throne, where the hands gripped the ends tightly.

"He has been sighted in northern Moscow my Lord. He is unaware that Nott is shadowing him. He will be returned by the end of the week." Bellatrix stated gleefully. Voldemort threw his head back and laughed.

"It is all falling into place much sooner than I had hoped. Bella tell the others that we are to proceed to phase two of the plan. Also, have Parkinson send word to her daughter. I want her to make sure it affects Slytherin as well, but not a lethal dose. It would do better if Malfoy's brat looked as shocked as the others." Voldemort order.

"Of course my Lord." She stated and Voldemort paused. He looked Bellatrix over and nodded to himself.

"Tell me Bella, has Rodolphus been faithful to the cause?" Voldemort asked, walking down the steps to stand before his favorite Death Eater.

"Of course, my Lord. Has he done anything to think otherwise?" she demanded, anger rising in her voice. Voldemort chuckled to himself.

"Stand Bella." He ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix said, standing. Voldemort looked her over. The years in Azkaban had not been kind but she was still just as beautiful as before. He may not look as the young man as he did before, but he could still see the adoration in her eyes now that she could look upon his face. He gently moved the hood off and smirked.

"Have Snape _discover_ something that states other wise, Bella. I would like to continue our meetings that we had before my untimely absence. I would prefer not to have hide it this time." Voldemort stated. Bella looked surprised and then slowly smiled.

"Of course my Lord." She purred and hurried out without asking to be dismissed. Voldemort smirked to himself and turned to the window, gazing out to endless field of grass he saw before him.

"Soon Potter. Very soon now will I feast upon your very soul."

Even though the noon sun was high in the sky outside, laughter rang out in the darkness of Voldemort's Keep.

* * *

During lunch, Professor McGonagall did stop by their table at lunch to scold them about leaving. She deducted ten points apiece for leaving and that was it. That afternoon Herbology was uneventful, and Harry noticed Malfoy wasn't in this class either. Then he went to Basic Healing was surprised that he and Inuyasha were the only guys there. All the girls in the class looked at them and giggled, making Harry blush. Inuyasha just snorted and tried to ignore the whispers about his ears. During dinner, Inuyasha received quite a few owls from girls asking him out during the first Hogsmeade weekend. He made show of pretending to read them and then toss it aside. With each letter he pretended to read and then toss away, they heard a girl sigh in disappointment, Harry was sure he even heard Pansy Parkinson sigh once. Then everyone went up to their commons rooms to share the day with each other. Harry heard from Ron about what he did during Curse Breaking and spent the rest of the day goofing off. Hermione told Harry that after he left Transfiguration, no one had tested for being an Animagus, not even her. She seemed to shrug it off but Harry thought it was bugging her.

The following day, they all shared Care of Magical Creatures together. It proved to be an interesting day. Hagrid had decided they needed to know more about a certain friend that Harry and his friends had already met. Inuyasha had to be restrained from attacking the animal, when its left head sniffed his curiously and tried to lick him. For Harry, Ron, and Hermione, this gentle, loving Fluffy was bit of a relief compared to the snarling, mean guard dog. Near then of the lesson, when they each took turns feeding on of the heads, Harry asked Hagrid about it. Hagrid simply grinned and told Harry, Fluffy wasn't nearly as bad as Harry thought. This only worried Harry more.

Lunch was uneventful, except everyone was on pins and needles as to whom their DADA teacher was. The first years said he asked him not to say anything but only stated that he was cool. Harry walked with everyone to the DADA classroom was surprised to find it enlarged. He quickly took a seat at one of the longer table that sat four, seated between Inuyasha and Hermione. It quickly became apparent as to why the class had been enlarged a bit as it appeared to be the entire sixth year class attending. Harry glanced to the table to his left where Malfoy sat with Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy sneered at him and Harry rolled his eyes. When everyone was inside they all waited for their teacher to appear. A few minutes later, he entered through the back, slamming the door closed behind him, making everyone jump in surprise. He quickly walked down the center isle.

He was a tall man, about six foot even, he more surprisingly a pair of blue jeans and t-shirt over his broad chest. It was black in color and he had a pair of light glasses perched on his nose. He had blond hair down to his waist tied into a long ponytail and brown eyes. His boots clacked on the stone floor as he waved his wand at his desk, and papers flew out to land in front of each student.

"From what I've been told, your skills in defense are severely lacking. You had a pompous ass for teacher in your second year and a freaking banshee for your fifth year. After talking with Professor Dumbledore, it was agreed that I would leave the States to teach you myself. My name is Jeffery Yoder. You can call me Jeff, Mr. Yoder, Yoder, whatever, but if I hear one reference to Yoda from Star Wars, I'll personally turn you into a rat to feed my pet." He stated, pointing his wand at a large clear cage just below the stairs to his office. Harry's eyes widened as a King Cobra slowly slithered inside. "Now I want you to write a viable defense if you were cornered by a death eater right now. While you do that, I'll answer any questions you have about me and my qualifications right now."

"Sir, are you a muggle-born?" Malfoy immediately shot out as people began to write. Professor Yoder's eyes shot to Malfoy and grinned.

"Well, you must be a Malfoy. Can't mistake that damned hair, looks like some one scrubbed it too long with a fairy's ass." He said and everyone chuckled. Malfoy looked livid.

"Yes and no, Malfoy. I'm as pureblooded as you, but I was raised as muggle in the States. And for the next question, I am a Yank." He said and pointed to Susan Bones. "You there. What's your name?"

"Susan Bones, Professor Yoder." She said.

"None of that now. I hate professor. Call me Mr. Yoder if you have to call me an honorific." He stated, hoping up onto his desk.

"Uh, yes sir. Why exactly are you dressed like that?" she asked. Mr. Yoder shrugged.

"Why not? There is no dress code for teachers and I want to be comfortable if I have to doge curse from the likes of you." He said, grinning. Everyone laughed, except for Malfoy's group. Next question, you in the back, the Ravenclaw with the brown hair."

"Terry Boot, sir." Terry said, putting down his quill as he finished.

"What's on your mind Boot?" Mr. Yoder asked.

"Is that really a King Cobra?" Terry asked and Mr. Yoder laughed, hopping off his desk. He walked over to the cage and raised the screen top. He then whistled softly and tapped the side of the cage. The cobra slithered off a branch in the cage and up Mr. Yoder's arm, curling around it. He pulled his arm out and gently walked towards terry, students leaning away from him. He held his arm out to Terry, where the cobra had raised its head, hood spread.

"Look like one?" he asked and Terry swallowed. Mr. Yoder noticed and laughed.

"Don't worry about it. He only bites if you piss him off, and even if he did he's not poisonous. To keep a cobra in the states you have to have the venom sacs and glands removed. I used to raise snakes for living before Dumbledore gave me a call." He said and walked back to his desk, sitting down again.

"What makes you qualified to teach us about DADA sir?" Hermione asked. He turned to her and grinned.

"Granger, right?" he asked and she nodded. "That's a very fair question considering. Well, the reason why is I used to be a consultant for the American government. If I could teach a group of muggles how to hold off a full trained wizard, I can certainly train a bunch of wizards and witches to do the same. Only this time, I can actually teach you curse and what not as well as how to duck, dodge, weave, and identify them."

Inuyasha snorted which got Mr. Yoder's attention.

"Problem, Yasha?" Mr. Yoder asked, amused.

"It's Inuyasha you, yaro. And I think I could teach them how to move better than you could." He stated grumpily, crossing his arms. Hermione suddenly yanked down on one of his ears, making him yelp.

"Inuyasha!" she hissed in rebuke. Mr. Yoder just grinned.

"Maybe so, but I'm in charge of the class not you." He said and picked up his wand in his free hand. Harry noted it wasn't the same hand he used before. He waved it around and their papers all flipped over, and lengthened to about two feet long.

"Now, its time for pop quiz!" he called cheerily. Everyone groaned. "This test will cover everything you _should _have learned up until this year. It'll help me recover and teach you anything you missed or might need work on. By class next week, I want you to read chapter 1 & 2 and give me two feet on how Dementors were created."

The class broke out into groans as everyone heard the assignment. Harry glared at Mr. Yoder and then looked at the cobra on his arm.

'_I wish that snake would bite him.' _Harry hissed, not even realizing it until he had said it, that it was in Parseltongue.

"YEOW! Demon, what the hell was that for?" Mr. Yoder exclaimed, shaking his right hand where a fresh snakebite was displayed. Harry couldn't help but grin as Mr. Yoder placed Demon back into his cage. Harry chuckled before looking back down. Later, when he turned in his test he swore he saw that snake grin at him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without event and soon it was Wednesday morning. The mood at breakfast was morbid at the Gryffindor table but the Slytherins were acting upbeat. Harry made sure to leave early, and Hermione and Inuyasha went with him. Harry was sure that Snape was going to try and pay Inuyasha back for humiliating him at headquarters and tried to warn the hanyou. Inuyasha merely scoffed and crossed his arms as he leaned back on two legs of his stool. Snape strode into the room, smug as ever and saw what Inuyasha was doing.

"Inuyasha! Sit back down! 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Feh! Like I care baka?" Inuyasha snapped. Snape growled and the hanyou smirked. "If you're going to growl puny human, you should at least practice it. Mine's better." With that statement, Inuyasha laid his ears flat and pointed back, baring his fangs, and raising his hands to extend his claws. Then he gave a deep, long growl that would have been appropriate for a dragon. Harry bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing at Snape's looking of shock.

"50 points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detention! If you dare to threaten me again, I'll see to it you're expelled!" Snape snarled. Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"What's a _dephention_?" he asked. Snape's triumphant look seemed to flicker for second.

"It's when you report to me for punishment your ignorant half-breed." Snape snapped, and Harry heard Malfoy snicker behind him.

"Well then yaro, I guess I won't detention thing, since I didn't do jack shit wrong!" Inuyasha snapped and Hermione groaned.

"100 points from Gryffindor!" Snape screamed, losing his temper. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what that means but whatever." Inuyasha said. Everyone stared at him, before Harry leaned over whisper it into the hanyou's ear. Inuyasha listened to it for a while before snorting.

"Do we even have that many points yet, baka?" Inuyasha asked and Harry couldn't help but snicker. Snape, however, caught it.

"Detention for you as well, Potter." Snape snapped, and Inuyasha frowned.

"What did he do yaro? Laugh? You really need a mate." Inuyasha drawled.

No one dared to breathe. Snape looked absolutely livid. He pointed to his door.

"GET OUT! NOW!" he bellowed and Inuyasha shrugged. Gathering up his things.

"Whatever. It's better than looking at your greasy head. It looks like you shoved it up a bull demon's ass anyway." Inuyasha said, turning to the door. Harry saw Snape reach for his wand and tried to warn Inuyasha.

"Look out!" Harry cried.

"_STUPEFY_!" Snape screamed at the same instant and the familiar red beam of light burst from his wand, and hit Inuyasha directly in the middle of his back. Harry winced and expected the hanyou to fall over.

Only he didn't. Inuyasha's red robes absorbed the spell without so much as a wrinkle. However, the hanyou must have known where it struck him because he whirled around. He dropped his bag to the ground and leaped at the shocked potions master. He slammed into Snape feet first, pushing him into Snape's desk. The impact of their bodies swept everything off, potions and papers scattering on the floor. The potions broke on impact and mixed with each other. Some of the combinations began to hiss and bubble, one even began eating the stone floor away. Inuyasha's hands were wrapped around Snape's throat, his claws digging into the skin but not drawing any blood.

Not yet anyway.

"You little back stabbing son of a bitch! I should kill you right now! You better give those points back and call off those dephention things." Inuyasha growled.

"Detention." Hermione corrected absently, staring in shock at the scene. Harry himself couldn't stop grinning. He only wished he had Colin's camera to capture the scared potions master's face.

'I can always borrow Professor Dumbledore's pensive.' Harry thought, with a grin.

"_Diffindo!_" Bellowed a voice from behind Harry. Harry whirled around to see Malfoy with a smug look on his face, his wand pointed at Inuyasha. Harry was unable to stop the spell, and it sailed right for Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw it out of the corner of his eye and leaped off the professor. However, the curse caught his left hand and opened a huge gash on the back of it. Inuyasha snarled and glared at Malfoy.

"Let me show you how to properly cut someone!" Inuyasha snarled and raised his left hand, which was covered in blood. Hermione, who was behind Inuyasha, saw Harry in the line of fire.

"Harry get down!" she warned and Harry dropped to the floor as Inuyasha his hand at Draco.

"_Blades of Blood!_" the hanyou screamed, and his blood flew from his hands, forming red blades in the air. Malfoy stared in shock and would have been cut in half if a Protego shield didn't appear in front of him. The blades hit the shield and splattered on it. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore in the doorway. The twinkling in his eyes was gone as glared at the room.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Inuyasha to my office, now. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

"Now, start from the beginning Severus." Dumbledore said, sitting behind his desk.

"As soon as I walked into the room, Mr. Inuyasha began to accost me." Snape said, glaring at the hanyou. He was the only one not sitting in a chair, but chose to lean against the wall behind Harry.

"Oiy! I didn't accoost you or whatever that means." Inuyasha snapped and Harry thought he saw Dumbledore grin just a bit.

"Accost. And it means to throw insults at someone." Hermione clarified. She honestly had no idea as to why she was here.

"Well, then he accoosted me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Accosted." Hermione corrected again, and sighed.

"Enough! Then what happened?" Professor Dumbledore demanded. Snape opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"I want Ms. Granger to tell me since she was a neutral party in this." Dumbledore stated and Snape scowled. "Please Ms. Granger, pick up where Professor Snape left off."

"Yes sir, but I have to say that it _was_ professor Snape who accosted Inuyasha first." Hermione said and Snape glowered at her. Hermione continued on, non-pulsed. "After arguing for few minutes, Professor Snape told Inuyasha to leave and never come back. Inuyasha threw an insult about Professor Snape's hair at him as he left. Professor Snape the pulled his wand and fired at stunner at Inuyasha's back. It didn't affect him, but Inuyasha then leaped at Professor Snape and landed on him, slamming him into his desk. Then, Inuyasha said something real low I couldn't here and Malfoy fired a severing spell at Inuyasha. He got out of the way so it would cut his throat, but it did slice his hand. Inuyasha then made his blood turn into blades and flung them at Malfoy. Then you showed up sir."

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore said and sighed. He looked at the gathered group, and shook his head.

"Very well. My punishments are as follows. Inuyasha, Mr., Potter, and Ms. Granger will be pulled from potions. Mr. Malfoy, you will have detention with Professor Hagrid for a week for your actions, by forcing yourself to get involved. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses will have all their points lowered to zero. Severus, you will be suspended without pay for all of next week. Inuyasha, you will also serve detention on Friday afternoon. Serverus, escort Mr. Malfoy back to him common room and then return, we need to discuss something. I would ask the rest of you to stay please."

Professor Snape sneered and stood, glaring at the hanyou who smirked.

"I'll get you back for this, you half-breed." Snape snapped.

"That's what you fucking get when you screw with me." Inuyasha retorted.

"Severus." Professor Dumbledore warned. Snape huffed and stormed out with Malfoy glaring at them as he left. As soon as Snape and Malfoy were gone, Dumbledore sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"When we had our conversation about how you would need to act at Hogwarts, Inuyasha, this is not what I meant by behaving." Dumbledore scolded gently. Inuyasha snorted.

"Ms. Granger, I am sure you are wondering why I pulled you and Mr. Potter out class as well." Dumbledore said, and Hermione nodded. "This event will make the unpleasantness between Harry and Professor Snape reach even higher levels. So I would like you to tutor Harry and yourself at this time. In a way, this works out for the best, since Inuyasha has never made potions and we need him near Harry. This way, he won't have to fake the work and have Harry do most of it. Professor Snape was the only teacher who refused to accommodate my wishes to not have Inuyasha participate in lessons. His lack of knowledge about magic would become obvious, even though he has a wand."

"Of course Professor." She said, and Harry grinned. Learning potions from Hermione would be far better than learning it from Snape.

"I'm sorry we caused so much trouble Professor." Harry said and Inuyasha snorted again. Obviously the hanyou wasn't. Dumbledore smiled, the twinkling returning to his eyes full force.

"It's quite alright, Harry. To be truthful, I haven't had such a good laugh since my brother was caught practicing those charms on a goat."

* * *

"Oh I wish I could have been in potions again just to see that!" Ron exclaimed, and bit down on a sandwich. Harry grinned and took a bite out of his own. Inuyasha slammed two sandwiches together and took a huge bite out of them, smirking.

"Harry, what if Inuyasha had gotten expelled? What we would have done then?" Hermione said, picking at her dinner.

"'Mione, I think it would have been worth it. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen, not with Inuyasha being my bodyguard of sorts." Harry said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Not by choice baka. I'd personally be back with Kagome right now."

"Boy, are you guys already wearing down on our new Gryffindor?"

"Shut up Seamus."

* * *

Thursday wasn't nearly as eventful as Wednesday. Charms passed relatively quickly. The only exciting thing was during lunch when Professor McGonagall called Ron over. After a few minutes, she handed him a badge, which he took with a look of awe on his face. When Ron got back, he pinned it proudly next his perfect badge. Harry groaned when he saw it was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain's badge. Knowing Ron would be another Oliver Wood type captain, and he would be aiming to have Inuyasha replace one of the beaters, it was going to make for some interesting games.

Friday morning, Harry received an owl from Professor Dumbledore to report to the Room of Requirements. After he and Inuyasha ate breakfast, they said goodbye to the others and headed upstairs. The door was there and wide open. Walking inside, Harry was surprised to see Tonks and Moody inside with Dumbledore, waiting.

"Ah, Harry! Prompt as ever! Come in, pull up a chair." Professor Dumbledore said cheerily, points at the chair that hadn't been there before. As Harry sat down, Inuyasha leaped straight up into the rafters that Harry was almost positive wasn't there before.

"First Harry, I must apologize." Professor Dumbledore said, and Harry gave his a puzzled look.

"For what, sir?" Harry said. Professor Dumbledore pulled out a scroll and handed it to Harry.

"For deceiving you. The day when Professor McGonagall tested your class for the Animagus ability, I had placed a charm on the room. It would send your results, no matter what they were, to a parchment I had charmed in my office. Then you would receive the result that it was no." Dumbledore said and Harry looked down at the scroll in his hands. "Those are the real results."

Harry frantically unrolled the parchment and held it in front of him.

**ANIMAGUS TEST**

**SUBJECT:**_ Potter, Harry James_

**TESTER:**_ McGonagall, Minerva_

**RESULTS: **_Mr. Potter displays the talent for two animagus forms, which are to be identified in the identity test, to be performing at a later date. He also contains the Metamorphmagus ability. Please have the appropriate people notified and Mr., Potter registered at the Ministry of Magic as soon as he is fully trained._

Harry looked up at Professor Dumbledore who smiled encouraging.

"I'm an animagus _and _a metamorphmagus?" Harry said in awe. Tonks grinned.

"Guess I won't be so unique anymore!" she said, and sighed dramatically, flashing her hair colors quickly. "Pity."

This brought a snort from Inuyasha causing everyone to chuckle.

"Harry, I must also mention that it the last dual Animagus was over three hundred years ago. And to my knowledge, no animagus as ever been a metamorphmagus as well." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "You can see why I wanted to keep your results quiet. Quite the surprise when Voldemort meets you again, isn't it?" Harry threw back his head and laughed. They joined him in their laughter, and after they were down Harry asked a question.

"So that's what I'm here for? To learn how to do all that?" Harry said, and Moody chuckled.

"Not entirely, Potter. We're also going to be training you in the arts of combat. Albus is going to teach you legilimency now that he's helped you master Occlumency. He'll also teach you how to do that nifty trick on how to turn into animals. I'm going to teach you spells for combat and Tonks over there is gonna take care of your physical training and getting rid of that scar when needed. Might even teach you how to use sword if I think you can handle one." Moody growled. His eye swiveled up to follow Inuyasha, who choose that moment to drop gracefully behind Harry.

"I'll teach the pup how to fight with his hands. I doubt one of you could best me." Inuyasha said smirking. Harry turned to stare in surprise at the hanyou, who crossed his arms.

"Now listen here you whelp-" Moody growled, getting to his feet.

"Actually, Alastor, that sounds like an excellent idea. When Harry is far enough in his training, I think we might give him back the sword of Gryffindor. Inuyasha also wields a sword with excellent skill." Dumbledore said and Inuyasha snorted.

"No, the brat will start with sword training. It'll make his arms stronger as he wields it." Inuyasha stated and everyone stared at him. He glared back. "I'll take it easy on him at first."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry said, backing up his friend. He had to wonder what Inuyasha thought was easy.

"I see. Well, I have no objection. Alastor?" Dumbledore said. Mad-Eye looked the hanyou up and down.

"Lad might be onto something." Moody growled.

"Tonks?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the young woman. She grinned.

"It might do him good and besides, Inuyasha looks like he knows what he's talking about." Tonks said, looking the hanyou over with appreciative look. Inuyasha ignored her.

"Very well, Harry. Only the people in this room shall now about this training. The physical regiment will be on going during the week I assume, but I think you'll come up with a convincing cover story." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. "Your animagus and legilimency training will be held on Thursday afternoons. Friday mornings will be combat spells with Alastor and Friday afternoons will be metamorphmagus training with Tonks. I will give you the sword of Gryffindor tomorrow and I expect you to do this training in here on Saturdays. What do you say, Harry?"

"Honestly, Professor? I think it's going to be one hell of a school year."

* * *

**Now for the reviews:**

**From thankyou to:**

David M. Potter- (Harry? Get a clue about girls? Heavens forbid!)

NL Kaos- (I can give you the perfect example of how Inuyasha shows his intelligence. When he tires to get as far away from Kagome when she's pissed. Or is that survival instinct?)

Bookworm3429- (Malfoy stop bothering Harry? Ha, that's like trying to stop Miroku from being a pervert.)

Arsenal- (Thanks for trying to stop me from making a mistake, but trust me, he's NOT going to using that wand on a day to day basis. Or at all. I still haven't decided but trust me; Inuyasha wand usage will be down to maybe once or twice during this story.)

Ulva Whelan- (You bet your ass I'm going to continue like this.)

ReginaLucifer- (Eh, didn't have enough money for the movies yet, I just splurged on getting the four latest DVDs. We'll just keep between us, he was born in the spring. Shhhhh!)

Nit-Picker- (Well, that's how I decided to do it. To bad, so dad, now bugger off if you don't like it. By the way, I'm not a schmuck. I'm a hentai, there's a difference.)

**From mediaminer, thanks to you guys as well:**

Annaku- (Aw, you hate me but love my story? That's kind of weird no+grins+)

Mockingbirdflyaway- (Like I said before, Inuyasha never really cared what time it was so he has no clue. And Hermione isn't an expert so they're probably playing it safe. Or are they? Thanks for the review though!)

DarklessVasion- (Why yes, I am having too much fun with this. Can you blame me? And lookie! I used the line!)

GoldenGirl- (Thanks. Maybe you can get some more peeps to read my story? Kind of hoping to draw in a big crowd with this one.)

Phalon22- (Yes, I'm mean. But hey, can you blame me? It was too tempting pass up.)

WickerB- (Inuyasha not in Gryffindor? Please, you should know better! Even if I did tease. +Sticks out his tongue+ Acromantulas? Hmmmm………that's actually a good idea.)

Shita- (Tell me something, if it's so stupid, why did you read it? And how am I a fuck up to actually be writing a story people like, rather than be a nameless shit who probably has the reading level a 1st grader?)

DemonAngel90- (Yes, I'm holding out on the Inuyasha Versus the Broom chapter. I promise Harry's Firebolt will remain intact but I can't say the same for any other brooms. +smirks+)

**A/N:** Thanks always to my betas Charisse and Lochar. You know I just realized that Sesshomaru's nickname is Fluffy and Fluffy is also Hagrid's three-headed dog. Sorry if I confused anyone earlier when I said Fluffy wasn't going to show up. Let me put it this way, the Fluffy girls drool over and would stab me in the back for won't be showing up anytime soon. And as you just read, Fluffy, the three-headed dog already has made quick appearance. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway, I got the idea of Harry being a dual animagus after reading Jeconais's This Means War. It's friggin hilarious and you can read it on or Next chapter, time has just been flying by and it's the first Hogsmeade weekend. What do you get when you mix a hanyou, Zonkos, the Weasley twins? I don't know either but it's gonna be fun!


	5. Inuyasha Versus The Broom!

General A/N: _Italic '….'_ means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I mean seriously, what are the odds I'd be that talented & be that freaking rich from the franchises, and then write fanfiction about them. I mean come on……

A/N: This is **_NOT _**a slash fic. Where do you people come up with this stuff? All right, I'll give up the pairings so no one is confused.

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Inuyasha/Kagome, Ron/Some chick (I haven't decided who yet.)

Happy now? On to the fic!

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 5: Inuyasha Versus The Broom!

After the first week's hiccups, the rest of month flew by. Ron scheduled Quidditch tryouts the second weekend in October since the first Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for the first that month. Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke were upset that Ron said that they would have to try out again. Katie Bell, who was this year's Head Girl as well as Chaser, cut their protests short. She agreed with Ron's decision though, and backed the current Captain with the new tryouts for Beaters. She had heard about Ron's plan to get Inuyasha on the team, and was quietly doing all she could to make that possible. Inuyasha had taken to avoiding the red-haired Quidditch fanatic as much as he could, because all Ron did when he was around Inuyasha was try and convince the hanyou to try out. The last time Ron caught the hanyou, it was in the common room, and the gouges Inuyasha had made on the windowsill while he restrained himself from slicing Ron in half still hadn't been repaired.

Classes went a lot better than Harry could ever remember them going. He excelled at Charms, getting most of the them right on his first try. Transfiguration went even better, since he was getting his Animagus training on the side, he got the second half of class to finish his assignment and homework. Herbology went easily, except for when Professor Sprout brought man-eating Venus Flytrap in. The class went well enough until Inuyasha decided to take a nap and let his partner do all the work. Harry didn't mind, and actually found he enjoyed the hard labor as it brought a strange kind of peace over him. He was tending their crop of plants when he heard Inuyasha let out a startled shout. Whirling around, drawing his wand as he did, Harry stared in shock at the sight before him.

The Venus Flytrap was struggling with something in its mouth. This something was only half way in, the legs sticking on the outside and kicking madly. Harry groaned when he saw the legs were barefoot and clad with red. Professor Sprout hurried over to help, her wand at the ready when the plant exploded. Inuyasha dropped the ground face first, his claws covered with plant goop. What was left of the plan let out a creaning cry before toppling over. Inuyasha snorted at it before getting to his feet. The to Harry's surprise, he walked next to it and crouched down, and began digging a hole it the ground with his front hands like dog would. When the hole was deep enough, Inuyasha grabbed the pitiful looking plant and yanked it out of its spot and shoved it into the hole. Then he turned to the pile of dirt he had made and started shoveling that back in, also like a dog would. When the plant was covered and the hole was filled in, he stood and stomped the ground plat with a foot before plopping down on top of it. He crossed his arms as if nothing had happened, and glared at everyone watching him.

Needless to say, Professor Sprout charged Inuyasha for the cost of a replacement plant, which Harry had to pay for.

DADA wasn't much better. The first two weeks of class, Mr. Yoder covered things he said they should have learned already. The first class they were handed a list of dark creatures to study and were to give six inches of parchment on how to defeat each one. The next class, they covered a huge list of curses, hexes, and jinxes. The third class, they had a test covering everything he had assigned in the last two classes. However, during each one of these classes, despite the huge workload, he was always smiling, making jokes and made the class fun. Many people were at odds about what they thought about him. They hated the workload but loved how he taught the class. Hermione was in raptures about the class, and all the Slytherins hated it. He took points evenly for when students misbehaved, but Slytherin earned very little in the way of points in his class, because of their lack of knowledge. Malfoy also acquired detention for a month when he tried to feed Mr. Yoder's snake a chuck of rock. Now, Demon's tank gleamed each day as Malfoy was required to scrub it from top to bottom with a muggle toothbrush. Speaking of the snake, Mr. Yoder usually let it out during class, where it usually stayed wrapped around his forearms or shoulders. However, everyone was surprised, including Harry himself, when during the second half of their second class, Demon slithered out of his tank to make his way to Harry. No one noticed the snake curling around Harry's shoulders until Hermione let out a shriek when she leaned over to ask Harry a question. Apparently, Harry had been having a hushed conversation with the snake as they had been reading their books, what they were talking about wasn't known, because Harry just chuckled while Mr. Yoder took his pet back and placed him back in his tank. It soon became commonplace from then on for Harry to have the snake near or on him during the second half of class.

Care of Magical Creatures was also somewhat subdued as well. Hagrid promised it would be a lot more fun when they would get their assignments as soon as the snow began to fall. Until then, he had a new creature every class, ranging from Kneazles to Mokes. To everyone, it was a big relief from Blast-End Skrewts. Basic Healing was also going well, but Inuyasha didn't like the class much. The girls in the class had become a little bold in trying to get his attentions and he even got his butt cheeks pinched at least once a lesson. Apparition went easy as well, and was taught to all sixth years. Professor Vector taught the class and she easily kept everyone in line. She taught them how to focus their magical energy and make it move to where they wanted. She said the trick was to make your energy move away from your body to where you wanted to go. Your body was taken along for the ride. Tests were scheduled for anyone who believed they would be ready by Christmas break. Anyone else could schedule their own tests at Ministry after they completed the class, which would end before the Christmas break. Harry decided to sign up for the group trip to the Ministry to be tested. Another interesting thing to note was that Apparition classes were the only ones where Inuyasha actually seemed to pay attention. He didn't participate like usual, but he did pay more attention.

But by the far the most interesting thing yet was Harry's training. Moody showed Harry a new combat spell every lesson and then they dueled using everything they had. Harry was barely able to keep up with the retired Auror, shocking him with his speed and ability, despite his wooden leg. His lessons with Tonks were also going great, and he had mastered changing his hair, and was currently working on his skin color. His lessons with Professor Dumbledore were the highlight of his week, though. Harry spent half the time learning new meditation and focusing skills for his mind. This also helped tie in with his Animagus training. Professor Dumbledore also said that they would test him for what animals he would change into the week after the Hogsmeade trip.

The most grueling part of his training, were his sessions with Inuyasha. First, Inuyasha had looked Harry over and demanded he lose his loose robes and wear a t-shirt and jeans.

"Better to move in and you won't fall on your ass if you step on that loose clothing of yours." Inuyasha had grumbled. Harry had been about to retort that Inuyasha's clothes were just as loose, but looking the hanyou over, he realized that the his clothes seemed to act more like armor than clothing. Then, he had Hermione make Harry some sort of muggle weights that strapped to his wrists and ankles. They each weighed five pounds and it made Harry struggle just to lift his arms. Walking became a chore and Harry was required to wear them all the time. Then the real training had begun.

As soon as Harry had picked up the sword of Gryffindor, Inuyasha had lunged at Harry, barehanded. Knowing what the hanyou could do with those claws, Harry leaped to side and gripped the sword with both hands to swing at the hanyou. Inuyasha kicked off his right foot, and suddenly moving sideways at Harry. Startled, Harry couldn't react in time, and the hanyou knocked the sword out of Harry's hand with his left hand. It sailed and landed tip first into the ground. Inuyasha had grabbed Harry around the throat with his right hand and lifted him off the ground.

"Lesson one. Learn to wield one handed. That way you can use your stick and your sword at the same time. Now pick up your sword and we'll try again."

And so it went. The hanyou would constantly come at Harry, forcing him to learn from his mistakes. While this happened each afternoon after classes, each morning, Harry was forced to run with the hanyou around the lake. The hanyou easily kept up a slight jog as Harry ran at full speed to try and keep up. Then after five laps around the lake, Inuyasha would demonstrate and Harry would try and mimic some techniques as how to grip and wield his sword. Soon, it became the usual sight for the girls looking outside the bedroom windows in the tower to see Inuyasha and Harry moving in perfect unison as they performed some sort of dance, or kata, as it was called. Hermione, who had her bed by the window, was seen more than once to be watching intently.

This training greatly zapped Harry's strength by the end of the day, leaving him just enough energy to eat dinner, clear his mind before bed, and go to sleep. Which was why Harry had been looking forward to this Hogsmeade weekend, ignoring the Aurors stationed along the way. He had gotten Inuyasha to agree to lay off the training during Hogsmeade weekends, to regain his strength. He couldn't go without the weights, but he found himself growing used to them. They crossed the tracks and made their way down the street, Inuyasha looking cautiously around before snorting.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Ron asked the assembled group. The Neville had volunteered to come and show Inuyasha around as had Ginny. Luna had just shown up with the group, but no one protested. Inuyasha even gave a small grin. He found the strange little Ravenclaw amusing with some of the things she said, even if he didn't understand half of them. Hermione looked to Harry, who was pondering the question, while ignoring the large group of girls that followed them.

"Oiy, bakas." Inuyasha said, drawing their attention. He pointed to Honeydukes. "I smell candy that way." Everyone burst out laughing, and Harry nodded.

"Honeyduke's it is then!" He declared and grabbed Hermione's hand, yanking her along. Ron scowled, but hurried after them. Neville and Luna also followed while Ginny walked with Inuyasha. He easily towered over the red-haired Gryffindor who grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at the look but ignored it. Entering the store, they saw Ron already at the main counter, purchasing a large amount of sweets. Hermione was blushing as Harry stood close to her, oblivious of the reaction he was causing in his best female friend. He headed over to buy large block of chocolate. Inuyasha went after him, his nose sniffing like crazy while Ginny went over to Hermione. She was staring at bottles of acid pop vacantly for a moment before Ginny spoke.

"You know, he's kind of dense when it comes to us." Ginny said, startling Hermione.

"I…………er………….um………..what?" Hermione said, not sounding like the intelligent witch she was. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Harry. Dense about women? Focus Hermione." Ginny teased, causing Hermione to blush.

"Well, I guess I can agree with that." She said, looking over to Harry, who as telling Inuyasha about the different kinds of wizarding sweets. The hanyou currently had a box of Ice Mice under his nose and sniffing them. The entire box was squeaking in fear.

"So, we agree that you should just tell him how you feel then?" Ginny prodded, watching her brother out of the corner of her. He was currently talking adamantly with Neville about something.

"Yes-I mean no! It's too complicated to do that." Hermione said, realizing what she had almost agreed to do. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What's so complicated about you liking Harry?" Ginny demanded, and instantly knew from the look on Hermione's face what was wrong.

"Ron." Hermione said, and Ginny was surprised to pick up a touch of bitterness in her voice. Ginny sighed and the two girls stood there in silence for a moment before something caught their eye. Luna had just finished by her sweets and pulled out a tub of Licking Lipstick. It spread a sugar coating on your lips and when you kissed some one, they tasted the flavor of the lipstick that you had bought. Luna applied a good coat of it on her lips and then hurried over to the youngest Weasley male. She flung her arms about his neck, startling him and interrupting his conversation with Neville. She then proceeded to plant a huge kiss on his cheek and then hurried away, grinning to herself. Ginny grinned as she saw Ron's shocked expression, and Hermione chuckled when she saw the pink, lipstick kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe he won't be a problem for much longer." Ginny said and Hermione smiled.

"I think, Luna could use a few pointers."

* * *

"So what's next?" Neville said as they left Zonko's, where they had only stopped in to look around. The place had been practically deserted with numerous signs, selling things at 50 off. They even had signs that stated a cheaper price if you signed an agreement not to shop at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Apparently, the competition was getting fierce. 

"We need to get Inuyasha some Quidditch gear." Ron said hopefully. The hanyou scowled.

"I've said it once yaro, and I'm going to say it again. I'm not playing this damn game on pieces of wood I could break with a finger. Ask me again and I personally shove my hand down your throat, grab your b-"

"Wait!" Harry said, interrupting before Inuyasha got too worked up. The hanyou glared at him. "He does have a point Inuyasha. I mean, when I play this game, the Slytherins try to hurt me. Hell Malfoy would love to kill me." This statement seemed to give Inuyasha pause. He got a contemplative look on his face before sighing.

"All right, I'll be this Beater person." Inuyasha said and Ron let out a whoop.

So after getting Inuyasha some Quidditch pads, which Harry paid for, they headed for The Three Broomsticks at last. Packages deposited at the base of their table, the group settled down while Neville went to purchase the first round of Butterbeers. When Inuyasha received his bottle, he cautiously sniffed the top before placing the bottle to his lips and taking a tentative sip. The hanyou's eyes immediately widened and he upended the bottle, chugging it all down. He set it down and let out a loud belch, sighing. Ron, Neville, and Harry all snickered while the girls gave him a disgusted look. By the time they needed to head back to the castle, the hanyou had consumed three times as much Butterbeer as anyone else, on level with only Hagrid in his consumption of the liquid. The drink also seemed to affect him much like it did house-elves, and he staggered from side to side as he walked. Halfway back, he collapsed completely, Ron and Neville being forced to sling one of the drunken hanyou's arms around each of their shoulders and carry/drag him back to the castle.

"Well, what do we have here." A voice sneered as they walked up the front steps. Harry let out a groan as he saw Snape walking up from the dungeon towards them. They had successfully avoided the potions professor in the hallways and at meal times. Rumor had it that Snape was docking twenty points anyone mentioned the hanyou's name in his presence, even Slytherins. "Students are not to be consuming alcohol on school grounds."

"But Professor, he didn't do it here! We were at the Three Broomsticks and-" Hermione began but Snape cut her off. Harry felt his stomach drop at the look of pleasure on Snape's face.

"You let him consume fire whiskey, then? Since he is a _student_ he is not old enough to consume such a beverage. I shall have him suspended for this." Snape said, smirking. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione, who was thinking furiously. Harry glanced at Ron who looked like her was about to say something to Snape. Quickly letting go of Inuyasha's arm, Harry forced Ron to switch his attention to the intoxicated hanyou, who was snoring away, oblivious to all. Before Harry could protest some one else spoke, their voice sending waves of relief through Harry.

"Ah, Severus, there you are." Professor Dumbledore said, walking down the stairs. Snape scowled and turned to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster." Snape said, when Dumbledore reached them. "I found these students trying to hide an intoxicated student. I was just trying to discover how he became intoxicated when you arrived." Snape said, smoothly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow looking from the drunken hanyou who muttered something before nuzzling into Ron's shoulder to Harry and the others.

"It seems to me Severus that they had no idea that butterbeer would affect Inuyasha. I would commend them for looking after their friend so well. After all, with Inuyasha incapacitated, that only serves to draw unwanted attention, no?" Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry. Harry nodded and picked up the hanyou's arm again.

"Yes, sir. Come on guys." Harry said, and they all quickly hurried up the stairs. Harry let out sigh of relief as they finally got out of sight. Harry asked for everyone to stop and they came to a halt.

"Okay, we need to figure out some way to get Inuyasha to the dorm without anyone seeing him or knowing he's drunk." Harry said, thinking.

"We're screwed." Ron said and Luna slapped him on the shoulder0.

"Ronald don't be such a prat." The girl said, as if she was saying it was bright outside or she was a blond. Neville laughed and Ginny grinned. Hermione snapped her fingers and grinned.

"Dobby!" she cried and the house elf appeared in a pop.

"Yes, Miss Hermy!" the excitable house elf said, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Dobby." Harry said and the house elf whirled to face him, jumping with joy before tackling Harry around his knees.

"Harry Potter! What can Dobby do for Harry and his friends!" the excitable house-elf asked.

"Dobby my friend Inuyasha here had a bit too much butterbeer, like Winky does some times." Harry said, jostling Inuyasha a bit, making the hanyou snort and his head roll about. "Can you take him to the Room of Requirements and see to it that he stays there till morning?"

"Dobby will do! Please give him to Dobby!" Dobby said, and stood before the hanyou, arms spread as if to catch him. Ron looked at Harry who shrugged and let go. Ron followed suit and the hanyou tumbled forward before Dobby caught him. He smiled toothily at them under his large burden and they vanished with a pop.

"Well, that takes care of a drunk hanyou. Now what do we do?"

* * *

The following day, Harry retrieved Inuyasha from the Room of Requirements. Harry's mouth dropped down in awe at the sight before him. It was a large field, surrounded by woods on all sides. There was a huge tree off in the distance, and not too far away from that was an old well. Inuyasha was lying under the tree, his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Harry began to walk towards him, and the hanyou's ears twitched as he picked up the sound of feet on grass. He sat up quickly, his eyes popping open. 

"Um, sorry, Inuyasha. I was just coming to get you and see how you were doing." Harry said. The hanyou looked at him for a moment before snorting and laying back down. Harry came up beside him and sat next to him. Inuyasha just grunted, his eyes closed now as he lazily crossed one leg over the other, swinging it back and forth. Harry looked around for a bit and saw a path off through the woods.

"Is this where you live?" Harry asked. Inuyasha grunted again. Harry leaned against the tree, relaxing a bit. He glanced at the hanyou and remembered why he came here again.

"Ron wanted to see if you were up to learning how to ride a broom today." Harry asked. Inuyasha frowned and sat up, stretching a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

"I suppose I did agree to that." Inuyasha grumbled. Harry just grinned. Inuyasha hopped to his feet and stretched again, and Harry heard bones popping as he did. Harry got to his feet as well, and dusted himself off. Harry led the way to the door and Inuyasha followed. When they entered to hallway Harry hesitated for a moment, and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I can show you how the Room of Requirements works, if you like. That way you can come back here whenever you want." Harry said. The hanyou looked Harry in the eyes and then turned to the still open door. His eyes seemed to drink in the scene before him before he sighed. He reached out and closed the door, which promptly vanished.

"Losing yourself in a dream you can't have at that moment, pup, only leads to trouble. I'd spend too much time there, rather than helping you so I can get back to the real thing." Inuyasha stated, heading for the stairs. Harry hurried to catch up with him and as they began walking down Inuyasha said something else. "Besides what I really wanted wasn't there."

Harry pondered this the entire way down, following the hanyou. Inuyasha had been at Hogwarts long enough to memorize his way through the castle. By the time they had reached the Quidditch pitch, Harry had realized that what Inuyasha said was almost what Dumbledore had said when he found the Mirror of Erised. Harry looked up when he heard Ron calling his name. He saw Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all waiting in the middle. Ron had a beater's bat in his hands and the chest for the Bludgers was behind him and it gave a jerk every now and then. There were also a couple of school brooms lying on the ground next to Katie.

"Inuyasha! Glad you could make it! I decide to see how you would hold up as beater after they taught you how to use a broom! I can't believe your last school didn't have anything about Quidditch." Katie exclaimed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My school was kind of old fashioned." Inuyasha said and Harry grinned to himself.

"Well, we might as well start now." Katie said, picking up two of the brooms. "are you right- or left-handed?"

"Right-handed, wench." Inuyasha snapped. Katie ignored the insult as she placed the broom on Inuyasha's right side. Then she stood in front of him and placed the other broom on the ground on her right side.

"Now, first of all, hold your right hand over the broom and say up." Katie explained and held her hand over the broom. "UP!" she commanded and the broom shot up into her palm with a smack. Inuyasha snorted but did as he was told.

"UP!" he snarled. The broom rocketed upwards, but when it hit his hand, the broom broke it two with a loud crunch. The top half of the handle continued going up for a foot or two before crashing into the ground. The bottom half and the tail of the broom went spinning towards Ron, catching him off guard and smacking him right in the face. Ron stumbled back before tripping over the Quidditch chest, falling on his ass. Everyone was soon laughing loudly while Ron tried to get to his feet, swearing under his breath. Inuyasha snarled and shook his hand as if stung. After everyone had stopped laughing, Hermione waved her wand at the broken broom, muttering a long spell. The pieces fused back together, although there was a line where it had broken.

"Okay, this time just pick up your broom and mount it like this." Katie said, and swung her leg over hers, demonstrating it for Inuyasha. He grabbed his repaired broom and mimicked her action. Katie nodded.

"Okay, now you need to remember, you gently push to the left or right depending on which way you want to go. You pull back to go up and push down to go down. Also, depending on the broom itself and how much you lean it to depends on fast you go. To push off just give a nice kick on the ground and away we go!" Katie said, kicking off and zooming through the air. The school brooms may have been old Shooting Stars, but it still responded well. Inuyasha watched Katie doing some tricks and what not before flying down to hover in front of Inuyasha.

"See, easy! Now you try." Katie said. Inuyasha gave her a look before snorting. He steadied himself on the broom and kicked against the ground.

Inuyasha exploded off the ground, leaving a huge cloud of dust in his wake. Harry coughed waving hand in front of his face, looking upward to try and spot Inuyasha.

"Where is he?" Harry heard Ron shout.

"I don't know, I can't see him!" Harry responded just before a loud clang rang out in the pitch. He turned to his left where the sound had come from and saw the middle goal weaving back and forth. He saw Inuyasha flying just past it. Harry grinned to himself and shot a look at Hermione who grinned sheepishly at him before turning her attention back to Inuyasha. Harry followed her gaze and was surprised to see the hanyou had managed to turn himself around. He was shooting back towards them. Harry watched for a moment, before sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach.

"Um, is he attempting a dive or what?" Ron asked. Katie had gotten off her broom, but concern showed on her face.

"I'm not entirely sure but he look like he's speeding up…….."

"Hit the deck!" Harry shouted, tackling Hermione and Ginny, sending them crashing to the ground as Inuyasha zipped over them. They heard another clang, this time on the right side of the pitch. This clang was followed by a loud thump. Harry cautiously raised his head and looked to see Inuyasha had smacked face first into the right goal post. He was on the ground rubbing his nose, the broomstick impaled into the stands.

"Harry?" came a meek voice under him. He looked down into Hermione's blushing face. "Can you get off me please?"

Harry looked puzzled before realizing the position they were in. He jumped to his feet, his face red before helping Hermione up. Hermione kept her eyes lowered so she couldn't look Harry in the face, and Harry felt himself blushing.

"Oiy! Stop your ridiculous mating ritual and tell me why this stick won't work, baka!" Came Inuyasha's voice. He then began to swear, and Harry turned to see Inuyasha yank the broom from the bottom of the stands. He then shook it fiercely, like it was aware of him and needed to be scolded. Harry sighed and shook his head, heading for the hanyou.

"Look, it's not something you can just jerk around. It needs a soft touch, gentle hands, and an even temper." Harry heard Ron telling Inuyasha. He snorted and glared at Ron before mounting the broom again.

"You better be right, yaro." Inuyasha snarled. This time he gave a little push with his feet and gently took to the air. Shooting Harry a smug look, Inuyasha promptly shot through the air, this time looking like her had everything in complete control. After circling around the pitch a few times, he flew down to hover next to Katie and Ginny.

"Feh! Piece of cake." Inuyasha said and Harry bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Katie grinned and waved her wand at the chest, which flipped open. She handed Inuyasha a Beater's bat.

"Okay, now all you have to do is hit the bludgers with that bat, and knock them into opponents who aren't wearing the same color as your team." Katie said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Far to simple wench. Let these blugger thingies go and I'll beat the shit out of them." Inuyasha said.

"Bludgers." Hermione corrected. Harry glanced at her as Inuyasha took back to the air. Hermione was making it a point of not looking Harry in the face. Harry opened his mouth to ask a question when loud crunch distracted him. Turning his attention back to the sky, he saw that Katie had already released the bludgers and Inuyasha had smacked one with his bat. The bat, however, couldn't put up with a hanyou's strength and the force of the bludger hitting it. So Inuyasha had succeeded in sending his first bludger away, he also succeeded in shattering his bat.

Everyone began to frantically call up to Inuyasha, trying to get him to fly down, when both bludgers zoomed straight for him. Ignoring their protests, Inuyasha stood his ground and _caught_ both bludgers, one in each hand, before smashing them together. The iron balls groaned and creaked before both snapped in half. They fell from Inuyasha's hands to smash into the ground. Harry stared in awe as Inuyasha slowly floated to the ground, and hopped off his broom, before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, bakas, how'd I do?" the hanyou asked. Harry turned to see Ron and Katie both had their jaws hanging open, while Ginny and Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. Inuyasha frowned.

"What?" he snapped.

* * *

"When's our first game?" Harry asked Ron, later at dinner. Katie had gone into raptures and decided to move Jack Sloper into the last empty chaser spot, since he said he could do Chaser or Beater. Ron was practically drooling at the thought of their game versus Slytherin. Particularly, the image of Malfoy receiving an Inuyasha driven bludger to the stomach. 

"Third Saturday in November." Ron replied and scooped up some mash potatoes, and shoving it in his mouth. Harry began to pile some food on his plate.

"Where's Inuyasha, Harry?" Ginny asked, eating some roast beef.

"He said something about looking for a spot to spend the night. I don't know why but why don't you ask him." Harry said, spotting the hanyou make his way to the table. Harry noticed he seemed irritated about something. Inuyasha plopped on the bench next to Harry and glared at Ginny when she opened to her mouth ask him something. Ginny frowned but returned to her own meal. Inuyasha gave a snort and was about to help himself to some food when he froze. He began sniffing frantically at the food, getting up the table on all fours, and lowering his nose close to the serving dishes. The entire hall had gone quiet, as they stared in surprise.

"Inuyasha, what-" Harry began but was cut off when Inuyasha snarled and swept all of the plates in his vicinity to the floor.

"Don't eat it!" he snapped, and frantically made his way down the Gryffindor table, sniffing all the food and sweeping them to the floor, ignoring everyone cries of protest.

"Mr. Inuyasha! What are you doing!" Professor McGonagall shouted, as she & the other professors hurried over to restrain the hanyou. He ignored them and leaped to the next table, Ravenclaw. He took a deep whiff of their table and up ended the entire table, sending Ravenclaws skittering back as their table flipped upside down.

"MR. INUYASHA!" Professor Dumbledore said, a commanding tone in his voice.

"Poison!" was all Inuyasha responded, heading for the Hufflepuff table, and repeated to do the same to their table as he did Ravenclaw. His response had an effect however, as students began to scream and cry. Harry whirled around to face Ron who he now noticed was looking a bit flushed.

"Ron?" Harry asked, ignoring the commotion, and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Harry noticed a lot of the Gryffindors also looking a bit wary, and some grabbing their stomachs.

"I don't feel so good mate." Ron mumbled before vomiting and throwing up all over Harry's feet, before passing out.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed, grabbing his friend before he hit the floor. Dumbledore immediately took in the situation and reacted instantly.

"Professor see to the sick students! All prefects not sick, escort the students not showing any signs of sickness to the common rooms!" he said, but no one moved. "Now!"

It was like a bang went off as students hurried to obey. Harry gently laid his friend down and kept a hand on his chest, feeling him breathe.

"Come on, Ron, keep going mate." Harry said. Ron's breathing was becoming shallow and labored.

"Mr. Potter, to your common room." Professor McGonagall ordered. Harry shook his head.

"I'm staying." Harry said as Madam Pomfrey arrived and began treating the students. He heard Inuyasha arguing with Professor Dumbledore and Snape. He looked up, and was surprised to see Inuyasha's hair slowly turning black.

"Pup! Explain to these two about my nose!" Inuyasha demanded. Harry realized Snape must have been accusing Inuyasha of the poisoning and then getting cold feet.

"It's true professors. Inuyasha has enhanced senses, but I don't know what's happening to him now." Harry said. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"None of your business baka. Now help these brats!" Inuyasha snapped, whirling to face Dumbledore, who was now helping Madam Pomfrey administer some vials of potion. Harry frowned and wondered where she got the vials.

"Poppy has informed me that the poison is easy enough to treat. I think it was meant as a warning. However, all the houses seem to be affected, not just one or two." Dumbledore said. Harry frowned.

"Then that means it could be some one from any house! But how did they get past the house elves?" Harry muttered. Inuyasha frowned and was about to say something when Snape walked back into the Great Hall.

"All of my students have been escorted to the common room, Albus. None of them showed any signs of poisoning and I do not believe any of the other students will as well." Snape said and turned to Harry. "What the devil are you still doing her Potter?"

"Me and the pup were just leaving, baka." Inuyasha said and Snape scowled as Inuyasha clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried to protest, but Inuyasha was firm in his resolve to lead him out. Once outside of the Great Hall, Inuyasha put a finger to his lips and led Harry down to the dungeons. Once there, Inuyasha found an empty class room, and led Harry inside. Harry frowned as Inuyasha closed the door and shoved a desk behind it.

"What the hell is going on, Inuyasha? Did the poison do this to you?" Harry demanded. Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms with a huff.

"No, baka, but that may be what you want to tell your friends. Once a month I lose all my hanyou powers and become a human. It always occurs the night of the new moon." Inuyasha stated.

"So that's why you always disappeared at the Burrow for a few nights." Harry said, putting two and two together even as Inuyasha nodded.

"Right, but more importantly is that poison I smelled in the food. It's spider demon venom, I'm sure of it." Inuyasha stated. Harry stared wide-eyed for a moment.

"But how would that get in the food?" Harry asked. Inuyasha grunted and hopped onto the desk.

"I don't know. These house eves you mentioned, are they loyal?" Inuyasha asked, and Harry groaned.

"House elves, and yes they are, overly so. They begin beating themselves if they even _say_ anything foul about their owners." Harry said. Something clicked in Harry's mind. "But it might have been a house elf from a Death Eater!"

"These Death Eaters are the ones who do what this Voldemort fellow tells them?" Inuyasha asked. Harry nodded.

"So they might have kids here that could help their creature get in and out." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. Harry nodded.

"And the other elves would be too involved in making dinner or doing their work to even notice if one just hurried in and out quickly. But it's the spider venom that concerns me. If it came from a demon that you recognize, what does the mean?" Harry said. Inuyasha shook his head and hopped off the desk.

"I don't know baka." Inuyasha said and then moved the desk out of the way. Harry listened to Inuyasha grunt as he used all his human strength to move it. "Go to your tower thingy. I'll be down here all night. I need to hide during this night so no one else knows about this." He gestured to himself. Harry scowled.

"But you shouldn't be alone then! What if some one attacks you! Your wand is basically useless and you don't stand a chance as human against a full trained wizard!" Harry argued, and Inuyasha growled.

"Baka! I'm fully capable of looking out for myself! Besides, who else will know I'm down here besides you?" Inuyasha snapped. Harry passed for a moment, mulling it over. Finally, he sighed and hurried out the door, bidding Inuyasha goodnight. Harry paused when Inuyasha called out to him.

"What?" Harry responded with a snap.. Inuyasha looked Harry dead in the eye, and Harry felt as if Inuyasha could see right through him.

"You have to be careful baka. Some one is out to kill you and you could be sleeping in the same room as them. Watch your back." Inuyasha said and closed the door. Harry frowned and slowly made his way to his dorm.

If Inuyasha was right, then there could very well be a traitor waiting to stab him in the back.

As he walked up the stairs towards the Fat Lady, he felt a chill up his back at the thought.

**Now for the reviews:**

**From fanfiction(dot)net:**

Thank you to:

the DragonBard- _Hey thanks for the review! And they're not REALLY alive at the same time. Harry is Inuyasha re-incarnated, they just happen to time travel. I'm splitting a fine line, I know, but it works! I think……._

NL Kaos- _Expell Malfoy? But I'm not done bashing the ferret yet! As for The Sword of Gryffindor? He, that's MY little secret!_

David M. Potter- _Susan Bones/Ron pairing? Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see……._

Charisse (My Beta)- _See, all mistakes fixed! _

Serena R. Snape- _Wouldn't it be great? Harry performing the Wind Scar+grins+ But I ain't telling!_

ReginaLucifer- _I know but I'm SO not telling you what he is! Not yet!_

DragonGirl-Chi318- _Thank you!_

**From mediaminer: **

Thanks to you guys as well:

Phalon- _Harry? A dog animagus?_ _"Here Harry, fetch the stick!" Maybe, maybe not………(insert evil laughter)_

Dragon Priestess- _Thank you! I got so tired of the Kagome leaves Inuyasha for Hogwarts that I decided that Inuyasha should star in a crossover fic of his own. Don't you agree?_

Dark Heart- _Yes, it's fun to bash the ferret, isn't it?_

Higurashi8- _Stop, it you're making me blush! And don't worry about mistaking it as slash. We all can't be perfect, like me!_

InuMiko1- _Trust me, I won't do it, and thanks for the review!_

Carey Ann Lupin- _Oh I fully intend to finish this fic, I just got stuck with writer's block which totally killed my goal to finish it before Book 6. Oh well!_

Annaku- D_amn it, I hate it when they give me puppy dog eyes._

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait but I got real sick right after putting up chapter 4, plus my vacation came, and then I got writer's block. But I'm back now baby and ready to rock! Thanks go to my betas Charisse and Lochar, especially Charisse for showing me all the typos in Chapter 4, which I went back and fixed after I had already posted it. +Rolls his eyes and gets whacked in the back of the head+ Ow! Who threw that frying pan!

Oh! Side note completely not doing with this story! I recently read this HILARIOUS fic! You guys have got to check it out! It made me laugh so hard I had tears in my eyes! just replaced the (dot) with the actual dot and it should work. I hate when I upload to It cuts out so much stuff!

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/2389487/1/

If you're absolutely desperate for the status of the next chappie, or want to bug the hell out of me, check my LJ ( www(dot)livejournal(dot)com/users/keytobias5 ). I usually post fic status up there as well as my other rants. Just copy the link into your url bar and enter the sucker! Till next time peeps!

**Next Chapter: **Harry and the gang try to get to the bottom of the poisoning as Harry runs into an old friend. Also, Harry finds a spell in Merlin's Spell book that may show Harry a way to full fill an old bat's prediction!


	6. Merlin's Spells

General A/N: _Italic '…'_ means Parseltongue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I mean seriously, I hated book 6 so do you honestly think I'd have written like that………….?

A/N: I'm so sorry this update has taken so long! First it was a massive job at work that needed to be done so I had been working 70 hours weeks. Then I was having health problems for the longest time, followed by a two-week hospital stay followed by a long recovery. But I'm back, I rested and I'm ready to give this town a wedgie again!

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Inuyasha/Kagome, Ron/some woman.

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 6: Merlin's Spells

The students who had eaten some of the poisoned were in the hospital wing for only a week. Once Madam Pomfrey had an idea of what kind of poison it was, it was fairly simple to treat. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to treat Ron's paranoia and fear of spiders, which sky rocketed. Even the mere mention of spiders had him casting spells crazily at where the spider was supposed to be. Even blew out a hole in the wall of the common room one day, but (much to everyone's amusement) the spider was seen crawling away.

Inuyasha's night of weakness stayed between Harry, Hermione, and Inuyasha. Hermione had demanded to know where Inuyasha was when Harry got back to the common room. As Harry had stumbled to make his lie convincing, Hermione had rightly deduced what night it was. She also mentioned she should have remember from the TV series.

Which in turn made Harry vow to get his hands on copies of that show.

Everything soon turned back to its normal routine, the leaves finished falling from the trees in time for the first snow to fall. Inuyasha, in between training Harry in combat, was patrolling the grounds, and even the Forbidden Forest. He scared the daylights out of everyone when he emerged one morning with a centaur's arrow in his shoulder. He merely yanked it out and snarled something about stupid horse-humans.

He also tried to sniff out who had planted the poison by combing the castle for two weeks after, searching for the scent of the poison used. His nose led him to the Slytherin entrance but he couldn't get in. He had been about to blast it open with Tetsusaiga, but had gotten caught by Snape. Snape had taken two hundred points off Gryffindor, and tried to have Inuyasha expelled. Later, in the headmaster's office, when Inuyasha was informed what an expulsion was, it'd taken Ron, Harry, Neville, and even the Headmaster to hold Inuyasha back from turning Snape into what Inuyasha called, "Pieces small enough even for the fucking kitsune kit to eat."

No one doubted he could do it, and the expulsion was waived after Inuyasha promised not to damage the Slytherin common room entrance.

So it was up to Harry and his friends to find out which Slytherin had poisoned the school. They quickly eliminated Parkinson, Zabini, and Nott, who were the only three to eat the food and get sick. That still left most of the Slytherin house. Malfoy was also strangely absent that night, and Ron was vehemently accusing the sole Malfoy heir as the cause for his near death experience. Luna, who was strangely following Ron around after classes most of the time, was quick to point out that they had no direct evidence linking Draco to the poisoning.

All thoughts of Malfoy poisoning him were forgotten soon, because the week of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match arrived a few weeks later. Ron worked them harder than ever before, even so hard on the Thursday before the match, Inuyasha was about to introduce Ron to his favorite sport called, "Tetsusaiga Slashing." Ron called it quits for the night after the first Wind Scar.

The morning of the Quidditch match also caused more problems.

"Not a chance in hell!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"But you have to!" Ron also shouted, thrusting the Quidditch uniform at Inuyasha. The hanyou held up the uniform in obvious distaste and shoved it back into Ron's arms, sending Ron into a laundry hamper.

"No! I will not wear such weird human clothing!" Inuyasha snapped and crossed his arms, scowling. Harry paused for a moment, trying to think of way to get the hanyou to wear the clothing. He glanced out the window and felt a flash on inspiration.

"That's okay, Inuyasha." Harry said, patting the hanyou on the shoulder. "I'm sure the Slytherins will be pleased to hear you couldn't prove that you can beat any human at a human game, just because of human clothing."

The hanyou's ears flattened and he growled.

"Give me the fucking uneefurm!"

* * *

"And now I'm proud to present, this year's Gryffindor team, Weasley, Weasley, and-oomph!" The new announcer, a 3rd year in Hufflepuff whose name, Harry couldn't remember for the life of him, was "accidentally" smacked in the head by one of the circling Slytherin chasers, which just happened to be one Theodore Nott. He smirked at the announcer and zoomed off amidst the shouts and protests from the Hufflepuffs. 

"Captains, shake hands!" Harry glanced down to see Ron trying to break Malfoy's hand, and he had to admit, he wasn't surprised the blond haired Slytherin was captain. They soon took to the sky, each heading for their own positions. As soon Madam Hooch blew the whistle, Harry didn't even have time to follow the Quaffle when a bludger came racing towards him. He back rolled, avoiding the bludger in time to see another one heading for him. This time he dove toward Inuyasha, who was racing towards him. The hanyou zoomed past Harry on his broom and smashed his bat into the bludger, sending it screaming towards Crabbe, one of the Slytherin beaters along with his twin, Goyle. The large Slytherin was actually quick enough to dodge the bludger, and Inuyasha zoomed off after the other bludger.

"Nott scores! 10 to 0 Slytherin!" The announcer said, disgust in his voice. Harry frowned and noticed the chasers were getting into something fierce while Malfoy looked smug. Harry heard a high speed whine behind him and reacted instinctively. He dove straight down at a 90-degree angle, pulling up ten feet from the ground. His Firebolt groaned and struggled to obey. He felt the bristles scrape the ground, but he was able to pull out of the dive and shoot straight past the startled Slytherin keeper, allowing Ginny to score during the distraction.

"Weasley scores! 10 to 10!"

Harry grinned and noticed Malfoy glaring at him. He stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid at the blond seeker. Malfoy, snarled and got his beaters attention. He made a slashing across his throat and pointed at Harry. Both beaters instantly tried even more so to hit Harry with bludgers. It soon proved futile however, as Inuyasha was responding with skills only a hanyou could posses. He was everywhere during the game, making spectacular saves and swinging his reinforced beater bat with all his strength.

With the beaters battling out amongst themselves, and the chasers dead up against each other, it was up to the keepers and seekers.

Ron was up to par, making every save to make up for the one he had missed at the start of the game. His Slytherin counter part, however, struggled to cope with his first game and was starting to fatigue. Only the Slytherin chasers kept Gryffindor from taking a huge lead, and after three hours of play, the score soon became 80 to 10 Gryffindor. Harry had been circling since the beginning, occasionally dodging a bludger due to Malfoy's "Knock Potter Out With Bludgers" strategy. Malfoy himself kept himself on the opposite side of the pitch from Harry, wary of being caught in some crossfire from the beaters.

Soon, the fourth hour arrived with no change in the score. Everyone, even Inuyasha was showing signs of fatigue. That's when Harry saw it. The snitch zoomed straight down from a cloud in the setting sun, and hovered in the middle of the pitch. Harry instantly dove, zooming through the chasers fighting for the quaffle. He zipped after the snitch, which took off. He heard the signature whine that indicated he had another seeker close to him. He ignored Malfoy, focusing on the snitch. It was so close, so close…….

Harry stretched his hand out, just about to cup the snitch……

Malfoy slammed into Harry at full speed, sending them both careening to the stands. Harry wasn't to regain control in time, and slammed into the Gryffindor students. He heard Madam Hooch frantically blowing her whistle, and Hermione screaming his name before he blacked out.

* * *

"Harry mate, can you hear me?" Ron's voice shouted. Harry groaned and struggled to open his eyes. He jerked back when he saw Ron and Madam Pomfrey inches away from his face. 

"I am now, you git." Harry muttered. He shook his head and tried to sit up. His vision swam and he groaned, lying back down. He looked around and saw the other Gryffindors staring at him, all of them blurry. He reached up to find his glasses were gone. Harry sighed and shifted uncomfortably, what was left of the benches digging into his back. "What's going on?"

"Madam Hooch gave us a 15 minute timeout to sort out you and Malfoy. He got back into the air, soon after you guys hit. He landed on you." Hermione's voice said from somewhere in the crowd of Gryffindors. He felt some one squeeze his right hand, and turned to see a fuzzy haired blur. The blur sniffled.

"How long do I have?" Harry asked, forcing himself to sit up. His back screamed at the movement and his vision swam again. He blinked hard to clear it the best he could.

"You are going to the hospital wing, Mr. Potter. Your back is severely sprained at the least. You need to spend the next twelve hours in chair with some muscle restorative, at the least." Madam Pomfrey stated. Harry shook his head and forced himself to stand, causing what sounded like everyone in the stadium to gasp.

"My glasses." Harry demanded. No one moved and Hermione's hands tightened on his.

"Harry, you can't! You have cuts everywhere from the bench pieces, you could have popped your back out of place or worse!" Hermione said, a bit of panic in her voice.

"I have to." Harry stated, trying his best to ignore the pain in his back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his Occlumency shields. He used them to block out the pain, pushing it down and away.

"Here, pup." said a big red and white blur, holding something out to him. Nodding his thanks to Inuyasha, he took his glasses from the hanyou's outstretched hand and put them on. He blinked as everything came back into focus. His right lens had a crack in the middle, but he could live with that for now. He looked down at himself, and he sighed. His robes were torn to shreds, and he saw faint smears of blood in places. His Firebolt was in Inuyasha's other hand, and only looked to be scratched up a bit.

"Come on mate, if you're going to do this, you need to get back in the air in three minutes." Ron said. Harry grinned at his friend who just shook his head. He took his Firebolt from Inuyasha, who stopped Harry by placing a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the hanyou in confusion, he saw respect in his eyes.

"You show them just how tough you are, pup. These bastards won't know what hit them." Inuyasha said, squeezing Harry's shoulder before mounting his broom and heading back into the air. Harry went to mount his broom, when he noticed Hermione hadn't released his hand.

"Hermione, I need my hand back, please?" Harry asked, tugging gently. Her grip tightened and she shook her head.

"Harry, Malfoy has done everything he could this match to stop you! If he keeps this up, you could be killed! Accidentally or not!" She replied, and Harry frowned as her voice quivered just a bit.

"'Moine, I have to. With how dirty the Slytherins are playing we need everyone in the air. We can't afford to have Ginny take my place as Seeker and short the Chasers one." Harry said. Hermione bit her lip.

"Please Harry, it's just a game. You could get hurt or worse!" Hermione said. Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He reached up with his other hand without thinking, cupped her cheek and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Not to Malfoy. He won't let up until he puts all of us in the hospital. I have to end this now." Harry said, firmly. The whistle blew, and he glanced at Madam Hooch.

"Mr. Potter! Play resumes in one minute! Get into the air if your going to play, or you're out for the rest of the game!" She shouted, her voice clearly stating she wished he would stay out. Harry gently extracted himself from Hermione's grasp and went to mount his broom.

Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and yanked Harry to her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Surprised, Harry was shocked into inaction, but before he could even try to respond, Hermione let go.

"Kick his arse, Harry." Hermione responded, her face as red as her scarf. Harry stood there flabbergasted as he watched Hermione hurry off. He mounted his broom in a daze and rose up, not noticing he was hovering near Inuyasha, until the hanyou spoke, snapping him out of his daze.

"Onnas. One minute they don't want you to kill the demon, the next they're all for it." Inuyasha sated, shaking his head. Harry stared at the hanyou before grinning widely. He glanced at Ron, expecting to find his best mate glaring at him.

But instead, Ron had this strangely thoughtful and deep look on his face. He glanced at Harry and then to Hermione and back to Harry and then Hermione again. He frowned, not angrily but….thoughtful. He turned his attention away from Harry, and back onto the game. Harry looked away and tried to focus back on the game.

'The game.' Harry thought and smirked, glancing at Malfoy, who was sneering at him.

"I'll take care of that coward. You get that gold nitch." Inuyasha said.

"Snitch." Harry corrected absently, grinning. The hanyou snorted.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, zooming off. Harry grinned to himself as the whistle blew and the quaffle was tossed up again. He immediately flew up as high as he could, and began to circle. There was no way Malfoy would find that snitch before he would. After all, Harry had the best reason in the world to find it.

And it proved to the best kind of motivation. The snitch zoomed in from the Slytherin goals, right into the mess of chasers, fighting for the quaffle. Harry saw Malfoy was watching him, and he decided to get the git back. He banked hard back on his broom, making his back send a bolt of pain through him, and shoot straight up into the air. Malfoy was instantly after him, Harry leading him ever higher. He had lost sight of the Snitch of course, but he hopped it wouldn't go to far. It began to get colder, and the clouds were thickening. He decided it was time, when his glasses began to fog up. He glanced behind him to see Malfoy glaring at him. He smirked and let go of his broom.

Harry laughed at Malfoy's shocked expression and the screams from everyone below. He spread his arms and legs, and looked for his Firebolt. He saw it falling next to him on his left. He snatched it and slammed it under him. Harry figured he only had a few seconds before it became impossible to pull out of his suicidal dive. He looked for the snitch, spotting it just over the teacher's box. He yanked hard on his broom, and he felt a cold chill rush through him as he heard his Firebolt groan and creek, and it even gave a loud crack.

'Please, please hold together, baby.' Harry silently prayed, holding hard into the broom as it shook and groaned under the force of trying to pull out of the dive. He finally was able to make the turn and he zoomed over everyone, he came up on the snitch, which started to move away from him. But Harry was going so fast, he caught up in seconds and had to reach down, his hand scooping up the snitch as he zoom off the pitch. He forced himself into stop, panting. When he finally stopped, his hand stung from the hard contact it had made with the Snitch, which was still fluttering in his grasp, he was hovering over what appeared to be the center of the Forbidden Forest, and Hogwarts was a few towers in the horizon.

Sighing, Harry turned his weary Firebolt back towards home. He was in for it now. As he was flying back to Hogwarts, he grinned to himself, remembering Hermione was there waiting for him.

The Firebolt seemed to shake has Harry forced it to top speed.

* * *

"Blimey Harry! You should have seen Malfoy's face when you came back, the snitch in hand! He had been ranting that you were flew out of bounds and should be disqualified!" Ron said. 

Harry laughed from his seat in the common room. Madam Pomfrey had reluctantly agreed to let him go if he promised to find a seat in the common room, and not move from it all night, even sleep in it, while the potion worked on his back. She had found numerous torn muscles and even a popped disk.

But at least he hadn't been unconscious.

"Harry! We had Professor McGonagall check my Omnioculars of your dive!" Colin Creevy said, running up with his brother, Dennis. "You were going 437 miles an hour! That's well over the Firebolt's top speed of 300!"

"I know, and so does my Firebolt." Harry said, sighing. His broom had a small warp near the tip and the twigs were puffed up like a scared cat's tail. There was also a crack near the middle, about three inches long. It was going to cost a fortune to have fixed.

It was well worth it.

"Oy, baka, I haven't been able to find her. Smart wench must have used some of your magics to hide her scent." Inuyasha said, coming into the common room. Hermione had vanished almost as soon as Harry had sat down in the common room. Inuyasha said, he would find her but Hermione apparently remember about the hanyou's nose and had taken precautions.

The hanyou growled at the Wizarding Wireless turned up to max, and flattened his ears, but grabbed some butterbeers for Harry and Ron, and some punch for himself. He handed them out, and shot the Creevys a glare, sending them off. The hanyou sat down on his usual windowsill, next to the trio's corner.

"Its okay, she'll turn up. She has to come through here to go to bed." Harry said. He looked at Ron. "Listen, Ron, I…….."

"Its alright, Harry." Ron said, sighing. He leaned back in his chair. "She's better off with you than me."

"Ron, its not like I meant for this to happen mate, it just happened." Harry said, trying to explain to his best friend. Ron just waved him off.

"I said its okay Harry. I mean we fight most of the time anyways. Besides, Luna………" Ron blushed and clammed up. Harry grinned and nudged his friend.

"Oy, been seeing the benefits of Ravenclaw wisdom?" Harry said. Inuyasha snorted, smiling.

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

* * *

The party didn't quit until well after midnight, when McGonagall broke it off and sent everyone except Harry up to bed. She conjured him a footstool, and summoned him his blanket and pillow. After transfiguring his clothes into a set of pajamas, she complimented him on showing her one of the most incredible yet stupidest dives in her life. Harry just grinned and wished her goodnight. 

But couldn't go to sleep. He had a small candle burning on a table end, giving him enough light to read Merlin's Spell book as he waited up for Hermione. Inuyasha had vacated his place in the Whomping Willow and was sitting beneath the window, his back against the wall, Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. He looked up as a click sounded from the entranceway. The portrait swung open silently, emitting one Hermione, with tear tracks on her face, silently making her way to the girl's dorm.

"Hey you." Harry called, quietly. Hermione gasped, and whirled to face him.

"Harry!" she shouted, surprised.

"Shhhhh….." Harry said, and jerked his thumb at Inuyasha who grunted. The watched the hanyou, who's ears twitched but didn't move otherwise.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione whispered.

"Doctor's orders. I have to sleep in this chair tonight while my back heals." Harry said. Hermione sighed, and Harry grinned.

"Oh, Harry, that was one of the most foolish and amazing things I've ever seen." Hermione scolded and Harry's grin widened.

"True, but I knew it would work." He said, and then schooled his face into a stern look. "And where have you been young lady?"

Hermione shifted a bit and looked away.

"Thinking." She said.

"And crying." Harry noted. Hermione blushed, and whipped at her cheeks a bit.

"Yes, that too. You………scared me pretty badly, Harry. I've never seen Malfoy play such dirty Quidittch. He deliberately rammed into you at full speed. Madam Hooch didn't see it so she couldn't call him for a penalty, but Harry, he hit you at top speed! I wanted to hex him right then and there but I just froze and then when he floated away I ran over to you and……….." Hermione said.

"Hermione, relax. I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm healing. I'm okay, it was only Quidditch." Harry said, waving his hand.

"No, it wasn't just Quidditch!" Hermione snapped. Inuyasha grunted and stretched, before settling down again. They both waited before continuing. "Harry, he wanted to kill you! I've never seen him look so angry before!"

"'Mione, I'll admit he was getting a bit rough. It's why I had Inuyasha look for you. I was worried he might have gone after you. But when he said your scent disappeared, I knew you went somewhere to be alone. Malfoy's not smart enough to hide something like that." Harry said. Hermione slowly made her way over to Harry and sat on the left armrest of his chair.

"You were worried about me?" She said, softly. Harry smiled up at her.

"Just a bit, but I was more worried about something involving a kiss. Like if you were going to do it again?" He whispered conspiratorially. Hermione smiled seductively.

"Maybe, but he'd have to ask nicely….." she said, leaning down to whisper to him and run her left hand along his chest gently, making Harry's heart race.

"Please Miss. Granger? I'd love to repeat your good luck charm again." Harry said, reaching up to wrap his left arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap, Merlin's Spell book, dropping to the floor, forgotten.

"Your wish is my command, Mr. Potter." Hermione said, leaning to him.

Their lips met, and Harry swore the world stopped. He held Hermione close to him, running his arms under hers, holding her close. One of Hermione's hands gently rubbed his side as the other went into his hair. Time stopped just for them it seemed, and Harry never wanted to let her go.

But he did have to and he did so with some reluctance.

"Hermione……" he began, but was caught off when she leaned back down and began to snog the life out of him.

* * *

Later, much later, they sat there, gazing at the common room fireplace, where the fire was crackling merrily. Harry held Hermione in his laps, his arms loosely wrapped around her. She had her head resting against his chest, nuzzling contentedly into him. 

"How long?" he asked, knowing she would understand. She laughed softly.

"Since first year, I suppose, when you saved me from the troll. I don't think I understood until last year, when I saw you with Cho." She replied, running her fingers up his chest. Harry laughed softly and the clock in the corner began to chime, signaling four o'clock in the morning. Hermione reluctantly pulled away and got off him.

"I need to go get some sleep. I promise I'll see you in the morning." She said. Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"And first thing after breakfast, I intend to snog you in front of everyone to announce you're my girlfriend." Harry stated. He had no idea where this level of confidence was coming form but whenever he thought of Hermione, he threw caution to the wind.

Blushing, Hermione nodded and bent down to pick up Merlin's spell book. She handed it back to him.

"And next time be more careful with your books Mr. Potter. They don't grow out of trees." She mock scolded. Harry chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said and saluted. Laughing softly, Hermione made her way up the stairs. Harry watched her go, his eyes lingering on her bottom as he did.

"Now do you believe me about your birthday party, pup?"

Startled, Harry, turned to see Inuyasha watching him curiously.

"Yes, now I do." Harry said. He paused. "How long have you been awake?" The hanyou smirked.

"Since the door opened, letting her in." Inuyasha said. Harry groaned.

"Go to sleep baka. You need it." The hanyou said, stretching a bit and then settling against he wall.

Sighing, Harry turned back to Merlin's Spell book, intending to mark his place and set it aside. The book had flipped to another page when it must have dropped, and Harry was about to turn back to his place to mark it, when something caught his eye. It was the heading of two spells, in the latter part of the book.

_The Merging Of Bodies _

_Only to be attempted between two people, this spell will merge the best attributes of one and mix them with the other, leaving the weaker attributes in the other. For example, if one caster is weak at transfiguration and powerful in charms, and the other caster is strong at transfiguration and weak at charms, one would channel the strength of charms and transfiguration, while the other would find him equal to that of a squib. This also applies to physical attributes. Physical abilities would be greatly increased with abilities from the other caster. Caution is to applied however, as if the "weak' caster is killed while the spell is active, the "strong" caster is instantly killed. The effect usually ranges from two to nine days._

_To cast the spell one must………_

Harry rubbed his eyes, and gazed at the spell. This, could get him to Voldemort, get him to Voldemort's level, just long enough to stop him. Harry looked at the spell on the opposing page.

'And this is the spell that can kill him!' Harry thought with glee.

_Emotion's Touch_

_I discovered this spell, quite by accident. If the caster is able to channel enough pure, wandless magic in his or her self, they could focus it on a type of emotion, and then force that emotion into that caster's target. This could be used positively and negatively. It could help countless people pull of depression by also drive normal men into anger driven homicidal rages. The amount of emotion released into the target is only limited by the caster's CAPACITY for that emotion. I say again, _capacity_. You do not need to have that much hate for some one in general but the ability to hate. Since anger, rage, and violence are part of human nature, it is the reason why this spell is being added to this journal. The spell can be far to easily abused, as was my hunting charm, Avada Kedavra. This was meant to make retrieving meat, far easier and less damaging. But during the Crusades, I saw the evil it caused and vow to never again release such spells with so much potential for great good and evil._

"Merlin created the Killing Curse!" Harry said, awe in his voice. Harry rubbed his scar, thinking. He'd needed to show this to Dumbledore. He needed to show him- A yawn interrupted Harry's thoughts. He'd show him in the morning. Right now, he needed to sleep.

Marking the page with his bookmark, set it and his glasses on the table. Relaxing into his chair, Harry smiled up at the ceiling. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him………

**Now for the reviews:**

Sorry guys, but no review comments. I usually take all reviews and stick them in a folder to remember who said what but since its been so hectic, I think I've lost half of them for the last chapter. Sorry but thanks to all of you who reviewed! The next chapter will be out by the New Year!

A/N: This chapter was un-beta-ed, because, well, I can't find my betas! cries I guess they disappeared in that haze that was life for the past 5 months. Oh well, I guess I gotta do it myself………..

**Next Chapter: **Harry tries to learn the spells in Merlin's Spell book, but some one strikes at the students again, and this time, they show they mean business……………….


	7. The Swarm

General A/N: **_Italic & bold '….'_ **means Parseltongue when spoken by Harry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. I mean seriously, would I write fanfiction about my own series if I did….?

A/N: Sorry this wasn't up by the New Year. My vacation just went by so fast!

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Inuyasha/Kagome, Ron/Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 7: The Swarm

The following morning, everyone in the Great Hall for breakfast was treated to an interesting sight.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor table. Everyone began to whisper furiously as they sat close together and ate breakfast. The whispers lost all pretenses when Harry's left hand sneaked behind Hermione's back to gently rub it. The rumor mongers became frantic squawks when Ron Weasley walked in, sat across from them, and didn't as much as scowl in their direction. The trio sat there, purposely ignoring everyone's hushed talking, making conversation. Inuyasha entered soon after, his ears twitching constantly and looking grumpy. He plopped down next to Ron, looking irate. He snatched up a serving bowl of eggs and began to dig in. He merely growled when Harry inquired why the hanyou was irritated. He had been fine when he left to go have a bath in the lake, taking some of the boy's soap from the showers.

The answer to this question came in quickly as Ginny Weasley proudly walked inside, a pair of Omnioculars securely in her hands. She quickly made her way over to a group of girls at the end Gryffindor table, including but not limited to Lavender, Pravati, Padma, and even Cho. They looked like they had been waiting for the female Weasley and they all let out shrieks of joy when they spotted her. They swarmed on her and each took turns viewing what the Omnioculars had recorded. Each girl was red faced and out of breath after watching, and Lavender even fainted with a shriek of joy half way through her turn.

"You wouldn't know anything about this?" Harry asked Inuyasha, amused. The hanyou growled as the girls gently shook Lavender awake and helped her sit down.

"Hentai wench is just as bad as the monk." Inuyasha snarled, and got up, storming out of the Great Hall. Puzzled, Harry turned to ask Hermione what he meant by that, but Hermione was staring wide-eyed at Ginny, shock in her face. Ginny was laughing and waving other girls over.

"I don't think I want to know, do you?" Ron said. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think Inuyasha is going to be bathing in the lake anymore."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry promised to meet Hermione in the library after he finished talking with Dumbledore. Puzzled by his urgent need to see him, Hermione agreed as long as he would fill her in later. Giving her a quick kiss, he agreed. 

Making his way down the halls, Harry had to stand aside as a small mob of girls raced for the Great Hall, raving about a show Ginny had made with an unwilling hanyou. Harry sighed to himself and hurried along, avoiding mobs of girls here and there. When he got to the gargoyle, Harry sighed and began listing off sweets.

"Acid pops, canary creams, cockroach clusters, exploding bon-bons, fizzing whizbees, fudge flies, ice mice, jelly slugs, pepper imps, lemon drops……..argh damn it!" Harry swore. He silently fumed, trying to figure out what would Dumbledore use for a password.

"Have you tried pocky, pup?" came a voice behind him. Harry turned to answer Inuyasha when the gargoyle began to move. Harry grinned and turned back to the entrance.

"I'm going to talk to the Headmaster. You want to come?" Harry asked. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"I need to hide from those insane wenches. That flame-haired one is a menace." Inuyasha growled, following Harry. Harry laughed as they rode up the stair case to the Headmaster's office.

At the door, Harry knocked politely, and Dumbledore called for them to enter. Harry pushed the door open to see the Headmaster reading a report behind his desk.

"Ah, Harry, Inuyasha. Please sit." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk with the report. Harry and Inuyasha sat, Inuyasha grumpily crossing his arms. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"You can get that devil wench to stop watching me bathe and showing it to the other wenches!" Inuyasha snarled. Professor Dumbledore's mouth twitched, barely suppressing a smile. His eyes however, were twinkling madly.

"I am afraid that if you wish to avoid such things from happening you will have to use the facilities normally provided for students. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it usually doesn't attract as much…………attention." Dumbledore said and grinned, looking at Harry. "I do believe your godfather was also irate when an Omniocular with the image of him and a female Slytherin taking a midnight swim began to circulate in the same dress as Inuyasha. Such is life at Hogwarts."

Harry roared with laughter as Inuyasha snarled and glared at the aging Professor.

"I can assume though, that is not the reason you are here, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired as Harry whipped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"N-no, sir." Harry snickered, and pulled a shrunk Merlin's Spellbook his pocket. He enlarged it and turned to the marked page her had discovered last night. "I know you probably can't read this sir-"

"My, Harry where did you acquire that?" Dumbledore interrupted, his eyes widening in surprise. Harry looked in surprise at the Headmaster.

"You can read it?" Harry said surprised. Dumbledore nodded his head and peered intently at the book.

"Yes, one of my ancestors was charged with keeping Merlin's journals of his early years and his time in Camelot. This book was thought to be lost forever. Harry how did you ever come into possession of such a wondrous find?" Dumbledore said. Harry grinned.

"Do you remember I was working for that wizard who ran a rare book shop? He gave me this plus two other books for payment. Merlin's Spellbook, the Oni Houmon, and………" Harry hesitated.

"What was the third book, Harry?" Dumbledore pressed, leaning forward on his chair, eager for the title. The first two were incredible finds, and he had to know the third.

"The Necronomicon." Harry said quickly. Dumbledore let out a breath like some one had punched him in the stomach and slumped back in his chair.

"The NECRONOMICON! Harry that book is incredibly dangerous! It almost fractured the fabric of time by itself! Some of the darkest magics in existence were placed in that book! Have you read any of it?" Dumbledore demanded, the curious air around him was gone, replaced with anger.

"No! I left it bound in the bottom of my trunk. I couldn't even stand to touch it!" Harry snapped, feeling his temper rise. Dumbledore shot to his feet and stalked over to his fire place. He snatched some floo powered, stepping in and tossing it down, calling out for the Gryffindor common room. He vanished into the fireplace, leaving Harry and Inuyasha alone in his office.

"Er…….you do something wrong, pup?" Inuyasha asked, his face showing his puzzlement.

"I guess so. I didn't think about that book being so dangerous. But if Du-" Harry was cut off as Dumbledore's fireplace roared, Dumbledore stepping out, levitating two book sin front of him. He flicked his wand at his desk, where the books landed with a particularly hard thump.

"Harry, I would have expected you to bring me such a dangerous text! Surely you would have known the dangers after hearing about in History of Magic in your 3rd year!" Dumbledore scolded, settling behind his desk.

"Actually, I sleep through most of that class, sir." Harry said. Dumbledore sighed at this bit of information and shook his head.

"I must give serious consideration to having Professor Binns replaced if even such crucial information is being lost." Dumbledore said. He stroked his beard thoughtfully before continuing. "Harry, the Necronomicon is a foul and evil book, some say to be written by Satan himself." Harry shivered. "Alas, no one knows who the actual author is, but it has the power destroy anyone's life. The only reason why it hasn't got out of control because its fate is being determined by the actions of one muggle. Sadly, he is lost to ravages of time and space, thanks to the book's powers, which are entirely focused on destroying him."

Harry watched as Dumbledore waved his wand at the book, and levitated it to a steel box which slowly creaked open as the book floated inside. The box sealed itself again, accompanied by dozens of clicks, loud and soft as it locked itself.

"However, I did retrieve this book as well. I believe you called it the Oni Houmon?" Dumbledore asked, picking up said book and handing it to Harry, who nodded.

"Yes, Professor. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to call Inuyasha to help me." Harry said. The hanyou snorted and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but have you read the second half of the book yet?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry shook his head. "Perhaps you should give it to Mr. Inuyasha to read."

Puzzled, Harry complied, handing the book to Inuyasha, who frowned. He opened it and Harry watched the text change to the strange symbols he had seen before. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock and he looked at them.

"This was my mother's?" Inuyasha whispered. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Indeed. I made the connection when I disrupted the spell on the note and read it." Dumbledore said, giving Harry a look. Harry's face reddened and Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm keeping this." Inuyasha stated, tucking the book into the folds of his shirt. Harry just smiled. He didn't need it anymore and Inuyasha would treasure it.

"I imagine so. Now, about Merlin's Spellbook?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded, remembering the reason why he was there in the first place.

"I found these two spells in the back of the book sir, on pages 1,544 & 1,545. I…..I think I can stop Voldemort with them." Harry said, firmly. Dumbledore quickly flipped the book open, and turned to the pages Harry named. Dumbledore read the spells, slowly mouthing the words as he did. When he was done, he stared at the pages for a moment before sinking into his chair.

"Harry………this…….this…….this is astounding. The combination of these two spells could allow you to get close enough to Voldemort and destroy him." Dumbledore said, his eyes shining.

"That's what I thought, sir. I was wondering if we could incorporate it into my training." Harry said, grinning. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard again.

"Of course, Harry. We had planned to test your skills up to this point over the Christmas break. By then, I would like you to complete your animagus and metamorphmagus. If you do, we can focus more on the spells and their casting. You will both need to be able to cast this during a combat situation." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Harry grinned, absently noting he was going to have to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays.

A small price to pay to be able to have a Voldemort free seventh year.

"Oiy, what do you mean both of us?" Inuyasha demanded. Dumbledore looked surprised and then a bit bashful.

"My apologies. The first spell in here that Harry wishes to use is called _'The Merging of Bodies.'_ It does exactly as it sounds, by merging the greatest attributes of one of the two casters into one body and the weakest attributes in the other body. Of course, the casters must choose who will be who, but other wise a fairly simple spell. I assume he wishes to borrow your abilities and use them to vanquish Voldemort by using the _'Emotion's Touch'_ spell. I am afraid you will have to learn how to use that most unique wand after all." Dumbledore's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers.

"Ah, that reminds me!" Dumbledore said, and opened a drawer, pulling a plain, blue, cloth sack from it and dropping it onto the table, making a sound like it was stuffed with various objects as it hit. "Now where is it……." Dumbledore muttered, opening the bag and reaching his arms all the way in. Harry and Inuyasha stared, as the Professor frowned and proceeded to stick his entire upper body into his small bag, and began rooting around for something.

"I know I left it in here some where……..ah ha! Here it is!" Dumbledore said, pulling himself out of the bag, a scroll and long, wand case in his hands. "Compliments of Mr. Olivander. He sends his apologies for the delay but the note explains why."

Harry took them from Dumbledore, setting the box on his lap as he unrolled the message form Olivander.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My apologies for not having this wand ready as when we agreed, nor contacting you about the delay. However, the magical core had a longer time adapting then I anticipated, plus, the material for the wand itself was also hard to obtain. I had to pay a lot of galleons for the wood from a specific tree in Tokyo. Plus the wood and the core would not finish the merging until 50th day. Don't worry about the additional cost, the excellent opportunity to build such a fine wand negates that. If you could perhaps persuade the gentleman to give me 20 of his hairs, we could call it even for the payment? Please take care, Mr. Potter. I am positive this wand will bond to you almost instantly. It's 11 inches and made from a tree called Goshinboku. It's strong and flexible. _

_Sincerely,_

_Thomas Olivander_

"I forgot I commissioned him to make me another wand." Harry said, rolling the letter up. He tucked the letter in his pocket and then opened the wand box. Inside, on beautiful red velvet sat his new wand. It was a warm brown, and was polished to mirror shine. Licking his lips, Harry gently picked it up.

Harry felt a huge surge of magic rush from inside him to his wand, where his wand tip shot out a huge set of white sparks, like stars in the black of night. Harry closed his eyes as he felt his magic surging pleasantly inside himself, humming in tune with his new wand. His phoenix feather wand never felt like this in his hands. Like this wands was him and he was the wand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dumbledore watching him with a gently smile while Inuyasha watched with a bored look.

"I do say that we have a match." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled.

* * *

"Blimey." Ron said, awe in his voice. Harry was their usual corner in the Gryffindor common room, Inuyasha sitting on the window sill, Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap, and Ron in his usual chair. They had been playing a game of chess while Harry told them about the spells and what had happened in Dumbledore's office. 

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful! How long do you think it will take?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the Professor wants to get as much training and pre-casts in with the spells as possible. If I pass the tests that Moody has ready for my combat skills and I complete my transformations, we can cut back my combat training and focus entirely on the casting of the spells." Harry said and grinned. "Inuyasha reckons I can take any human in fight now, physically." The hanyou snorted his agreement. Hermione gave Harry a critical once over, noticing it.

Harry had been training with the hanyou constantly, for two and half months straight. Every week the hanyou had Hermione secretly add weight to each of the weights attached to Harry's wrists and ankles with magic. Harry was up to 12 ½ pounds on each limb and add in the Quidditch training, he was buffing up. He also seemed to have a growth spurt, finally making him even with Ron in height. He was by no means a body builder but there were no more signs of the Dursley's ill feeding habits. Harry's magical abilities also seemed to have increased. He was getting at least A's in most of his classes, and was easy getting the O in DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. He no longer bugged Hermione for notes, as the answers came easily to him from the extra training received from his tutors. In two months in intense training and study, Harry had gone from skinny to slightly above average. He wasn't some God-like warrior but he was starting to climb up, and fast.

Hermione wondered what he'd be like at the end of the year.

"So what are you going to do in the mean time?" she asked. Harry shrugged, and sighed as Ron decimated another of his pawns.

"I don't know, probably just keep prac-" Harry was cut off by a loud scream from the hallway. The trio jumped to their feet as Inuyasha leaped over to the portrait. He threw open the portrait, and froze at the sight before him.

"Saimyoushou!" (1)

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Harry called after him, the hanyou snarled, and leaped out into the hall. The raced after him and skidded to halt. 

The best Harry could describe the creatures he saw were giant, malformed bees. They attack everyone insight, some diving and biting, others firing their stingers into people. Some people were doing their best to protect themselves and others, while some more were trying to stop the bees with numerous hexes and curses. Inuyasha was in the middle, Tetsusaiga drawn. He was slashing as many of them as he could, get but the bees seemed to be increasing in number.

"Poisonous insects?" Hermione gasped, staring in horror. Harry snarled and snapped out his new wand, pointing it at the bees.

"_Incendio!" _Harry snarled. A giant fireball exploded from Harry's wand, rushing down the hall with a great WHOOSH! Insects dropped like…….well, like flies. Some students had their hats of the tops of their hair scorched a bit but Harry considered it a fair trade off. There were very few bees left, so Harry rushed to Inuyasha who was panting.

"What were those things?" Harry asked. The hanyou growled, and narrowed his eyes at the far end of the hall. Harry frowned, and was about to say something else when he heard it. It was loud drone. No, not a drone…..a loud _buzz_.

"Get them all inside and remove any the stingers from anyone who was stung!" Inuyasha snapped face the end of the hall. The end of the suddenly exploded with thousands of insects, so thick it looked like a wave of water rushing towards them. Inuyasha snarled and cocked his sword back on his right. Harry took up place on his left, raising his wand. He saw Inuyasha smirk out of the corner of his eye as the others dragged wounded students inside the Gryffindor common room, not caring which house they belonged too.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha screamed, slashing his sword forward. His wind scar exploded out, tearing up parts of the floor and walls, and slammed into the front of the bees. It seemed to come to dead stop as the wind scar and mass of bees came to stand still.

'No,' Harry thought, 'not a stand still. For every bee killed another takes its place!' Harry snatched his original wand in his left hand and pointed them at the mass of bees.

"_INCENDIO! INCENDIO!"_ Harry screamed. His new wand threw an even larger fireball at the bees, and his original wand did produce a ball of fire, but not nearly as large as the other. They smashed into the bees, cutting a chunk out, the wind scar surging forward. It was losing strength however, but Inuyasha was ready for that.

"WIND SCAR!" He screamed, attacking again, the new one taking the place of the old one just as it ran out of steam. Harry followed up with more Incedios, cutting the bees down. The pair worked together, slowly cutting the mass of bees down, stepping on the bodies of the burned or slashed dead insects. Soon, there were none left. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. They were at the end of the hall, and as Harry looked left he saw it. It was a large cocoon of some kind. It looked empty, but the occasional bee buzzed in some of the thick goo that covered the inside, obviously stuck. Inuyasha snarled and raised Tetsusaiga.

"No!" Harry said, stopping the hanyou who glared at him. "Professor Dumbledore may be able to find out were it came from."

Inuyasha glared at him before sheathing his sword. He cautiously inspected the cocoon as he waited. Soon, Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, & Dumbledore came hurrying up the hall to them. They stopped on the other side of the cocoon, shock on each of their faces.

"Potter, what happened here!" Snape snarled glaring at Harry. Harry just sighed, while Inuyasha ignored them, scooping up some of the goo on his index finger and sniffing it. He wrinkled his nose and whipped his claw off on Snape.

Snape scowled at him.

"These bee things attacked some of the students in the corridor outside of the Gryffindor common room. Inuyasha and I killed them while those who were stung were taken into the common room." Harry said, watching the hanyou continue his inspection.

"You better get them to that nurse. These may have looked like Naraku's saimyoushou, but they don't have his scent. Some one else made them, but they may have the same properties. Anyone stung has to get the stingers out before they burrow in or they need some of that poison medicine. I don't know what it's called but Genji made it. He didn't live too far from my village." Inuyasha stated, standing up.

"You mean Genji the anti-venom plant? We raise some in the greenhouses." Professor Dumbledore said. Inuyasha shrugged, and looked at the cocoon thoughtfully.

"Professors, see to the students, please." Dumbledore said, and gestured to the Gryffindor entrance. He looked at Inuyasha and Harry for a moment before speaking. "I believe Inuyasha's unique origins may have come to light. I have been studying up on our friend's history since his appearance. I believe this demon called Naraku used creatures similar to this, correct?"

"Duh, old man." Was all Inuyasha said. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Then we most assume that Voldemort may have decided to fight fire with fire. Inuyasha, can you track who ever did this?" Dumbledore asked. The hanyou shook his head.

"No, who ever it is must have planned for my nose. I can't pick up any scent other than the saimyoushou." Inuyasha said. Dumbledore nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Until we can track down the perpetrator, I'm afraid you will have to spend your nights in the Gryffindor boy's dorm. Do you object?" Dumbledore asked. The hanyou sighed but shook his head.

"Good. Now Harry," Dumbledore said, turning to Harry who was watching some the students being levitated to the Hospital wing. "We must deal with this as if it was a direct assassination attempt on you. The obviously wanted to get to you and take out anyone else they could. I am afraid I will have to cancel you and your friends Hogsmeade visits until we have captured the person responsible."

"But Professor, you said it yourself, I've gotten stronger! Besides I don't think the Death eaters would grab me in front of all those Aurors!"

"True, but it's not the Death Eaters I'm worried about. We appear to have a student working against you Harry. We must take as many precautions as possible."

"But Professor-"

"Harry, if we are to reach the goal we discussed in my office earlier, we must give you that opportunity. Having you in the hospital wing for an extended stay as you recover from an attack would severely set back your training. Do you understand?" Dumbledore pointed out. Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Professor."

"Excellent. Now, I award each of you 50 points to Gryffindor for your valiant and courageous defense of not just your own house but students of the other houses. Now run along, and do watch your step. I shall deal with this." Professor Dumbledore said, turning to the cocoon. Harry and Inuyasha made their way back up the hall.

* * *

A set of eyes narrowed from their hiding place. Their owner turned and hurried off, eager to report back to their master.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Ron asked. Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes, thinking. After getting back to the common room, Harry had to deal with an irate Hermione, who chastised him for running off by himself, and then a hysterical Hermione who proceeded to squeeze the life out of him. Harry didn't mind too much. He had Ron contact Luna, and they, along with Neville and Ginny, went to the Room of Requirements. When they all go there and Harry made sure the room was secured, Harry filled them in on what had happened in the hallway, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha confirmed that it wasn't Naraku's poisonous insects. 

Which led them to right to Ron's question.

"I don't have clue Ron. Voldemort is using demonic means to try and kill me, along with any other students he can get. First the poisoning, and now this. Both blatant assasination attempts, not including Malfoy's straight out attempts to get me expelled or hurt badly." Harry said, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses usually sat.

"You handled yourself well pup." Inuyasha said, speaking up for the first time since this little meeting had begun. Everyone jumped. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"He's right, Harry." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "If you keep improving like this, it'll be your turn to do this to Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"Luna!" Hermione said, shocked, as everyone else chuckled.

"She does have a point." Harry said, after the laughter had subsided.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Harry smiled at her and kissed her cheek. It was time.

"Let me tell you guys about a little prophecy." Harry said.

"Oh, God, not another one." Inuyasha groaned.

* * *

**Now for the reviews: **

FF People

Endermon _The fusion spell was actually my own idea. I wanted to increase Harry's powers enough to make him on par with Voldy for a long duel but not make him this super, God like guy. As you can see in this chapter, Harry's improving because of intense tutelage but not like so super guy. And the boost will only be temporary. And is this soon enough for you? __J_

Snape504 _Thank you! I'll keep up the good work, you keep on reading dropping reviews. I'm kind of like a dog that way. As long as I get treats…… _

Albinotreefrog _Thank you, I'm feeling much better! Those life and death things really take it out of you, ya know? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. __J_

Cindy Snowflake _I found one of them, I think Charisse is MIA…… _

MM People

Anaki_ Thanks! I hope they'll get even better as we go along! _

Darklunausagi _I think having your approval is a VERY good thing! And sorry about the after New Year's update. So much work when you've been gone for a month….. _

Deeg (inuyashalover1221) _Thanks much! I try and get the humor from what I would do that situation. I think it works! And don't worry, I'm going to finish this story! I'll be damned if I leave it abandoned!_

_A/N: (1) Saimyoushou: Poisonous insects._

_Like you guys hadn't figured that out already!_

_Thanks Lochar for the beta. He always does such good work doesn't he?_

**Next Chapter: **_The holidays have arrived, and Inuyasha sees his first animagus transformations…….._


	8. The Start Of

General A/N: **_Italic & bold ….'_** means Parseltongue when spoken by Harry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. By the way is it wrong to cheer for Voldemort in the graveyard scene in the Goblet movie?

**Pairings:** Harry/Hermione, Inuyasha/Kagome, Ron/Luna Lovegood

Harry Potter & The Hanyou Prince

By Tobias

Chapter 8: The Start Of...

Soon the weather turned frigid, and a thick layer of snow covered the ground. This change in the weather signaled the end of November, and the start of December. With the holiday season rapidly approaching, Harry came to the sudden realization that he now had a girlfriend to shop for AND her parents. Getting Hermione her usual book may not be the best gift for her, at least just the book alone.

The next Hogsmeade outing, luck was with Harry, when Hermione said she wanted review her Ancient Runes notes and plan for the rest of the year. Harry said he had some last minute things to do and told her they could spend the rest of the day together. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and waved him off, grinning to herself. Smirking to himself, Harry hurried out of the dorm, meeting up with Inuyasha who looked irritated.

Nothing new.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the hanyou demanded. Harry grinned to himself.

"Positive. With your nose, my cloak, and the map what can go wrong?" Harry stated, pulling the previously mentioned cloak out of his bag. Inuyasha sighed.

"I wish you humans wouldn't say things like that. That's usually when a pissed off demon shows up and I have to kill it." Inuyasha snarled. Harry lead Inuyasha to the hump-backed witch and opened the passage. The hanyou rolled his eyes as he followed the wizard. They were silent the entire way, Harry putting the cloak on halfway there. They exited inside Honeydukes, much to Inuyasha's amusement. The hanyou then took the lead, following the list Harry had given him, and using the pouch of money Harry had lent him.

Harry's plan was a simple one. They would go in and out of each of the store's Harry needed to get gifts from, and Inuyasha would make the purchases, with Harry under the cloak in case Inuyasha needed help. Then Harry could whisper quietly what to do, so only Inuyasha's sensitive ears could hear it. Harry could have ordered what he needed by owl but he was worried about not getting everything in time and over taxing Hedwig. So this bit of reckless rebellion, with his hanyou babysitter, was needed. And everything went well, until they were headed back for Honeydukes. Inuyasha stopped and cocked his head to the side frowning. Harry bumped into him, and swore quietly under his cloak.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered The hanyou growled lowly and made a slashing motion with his left hand for Harry to be quiet. Harry frowned, and tried to hear it as well. His ears may not have been as good as Inuyasha's but thanks to the training, Harry could focus his hearing. Just as he was about to do so, the hanyou shot off to the left, the packages bouncing against his side. Harry swore and tried to keep up with him, but the cloak plus the hanyou's incredible speed, Harry was soon left behind. Harry followed to where the Hanyou went, an alley near the Hog's Head. He skidded to a halt at what he saw.

Inuyasha was sniffing the ground near a dumpster, growling.

"Damn yaro. He covered up his scent. Clever." Inuyasha said. He snarled and stood up kicking at the snow.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Harry asked. The hanyou sighed and buried his hands in his sleeves.

"Later pup, back in the tunnel where now one can hear us." Inuyasha stated, strolling past Harry and heading for Honeydukes at a brisk pace. When they were finally inside the tunnel, Harry yanked the cloak off.

"Now tell me." Harry demanded. The hanyou snorted but complied.

"Some one was speaking with a man. I didn't recognize their voices, they were too far away but I know one was a male brat. They were talking about stepping things up in their attempts on you." Inuyasha said. Harry frowned, wondering who it could be. Inuyasha broke the silence just as they got back to Hogwarts.

"I think we need to see how far you've come."

* * *

"You ready for this pup?" Inuyasha snarled to Harry the following Friday afternoon. Harry grinned at the hanyou who just glared at him. 

"Do you think I am?" Harry asked. Inuyasha huffed and slid his arms up his sleeves.

"You couldn't kill the kit right now but I think you'd do alright against some humans." Inuyasha commented. They walked up the stairs towards the Room of Requirements. As they approached, Harry noticed there was already a door there.

"I've still got skills you haven't seen yet. After all you haven't been attending my combat magic lessons." Harry said. He opened the door as Inuyasha snorted.

"We'll see pup." Inuyasha stated as they entered the room. Harry laughed, and finally paid attention to the room they had just entered It was huge, at least 500' by 500', the walls and floor were padded, and there were plain, temporarily looking structures from mini houses to large boulders in the area. It was HUGE.

"Welcome, Harry." Dumbledore greeted, coming over from a spot in the corner which was surrounded b a glowing yellow circle with a few chairs inside of the circle. Snape, Moody, and Tonks were sitting there waiting. "Are you ready for your exam? Inuyasha suggested it be moved up a few months."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said. He eyed the spectators, wondering if they would be the ones testing him.

"Harry, myself and the others shall be your examiners. Your opponents are already in the room some where. Your goal is to reach a yellow circle on the other side of the room without being captured. You can use any means except for the Unforgivables. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Harry shook his head. "Wonderful. Inuyasha, if you will please join us? Harry must take this test alone but we have certain enchantments for us to keep a constant watch on him."

"Feh! Whatever." Inuyasha said. Dumbledore grinned.

"The test will start in 2 minutes Harry." The Professor added, making his way to his chair. Inuyasha waited for him to reach it before speaking.

"Remember pup, this may be a test but be careful. This doesn't seem right to me, no opponent tells his enemy everything." Inuyasha stated. Harry nodded.

"Thanks." Harry said, extending his hand. Inuyasha looked at his hand before shaking it quickly. He jumped to the spectator's area, ignoring the chair laid out for him, and sat cross legged on the ground. Harry quickly tuned away, and shook off his robes. He had prepared for the test and was wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt. The sword of Gryffindor was strapped to his side but Harry had his wand out instead. Not waiting for some sort of timer or bell, he quickly made his way for a mock house.

* * *

"Professor, I think this nothing but an overrating of Potter's abilities. Its foolish to put him through the same test Aurors go through when they graduate at all, let alone two months ahead of schedule." Snape snarled. Visible only to those in the circle, there was a floating image in front of them, following Harry as he slowly peaked into the house. After making sure the house was empty, he moved around the side to make his way to the next house. 

"Perhaps Severus. This test is to establish where Harry's skills are, it does not matter if he passes this exam. Besides, Inuyasha was very persuasive in that it needed to be moved up." Dumbledore said, producing a quill and parchment, never taking his eyes off the image of Harry, writing some notes.

"The pup'll pass." Inuyasha stated firmly. He smirked to himself as he watched Harry stop suddenly and close his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Tonks asked.

* * *

Harry listened. He listened and as he listened, he remembered. 

"_Remember pup, you may have human senses, but even you can use them effectively if you focus them." Inuyasha lectured one day during they're sparing match._

"_How do I do that?" Harry panted, dodging another lunge from Inuyasha._

"_You may not be able to hear as far as I can or use your nose to follow a trail, but you can pick up smells such as their sweat and hear some one breathing heavy if you pay attention. Some times, it pays to calm down and focus in battle. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."_

Harry frowned. He thought he had heard footsteps near him, other than his own. He focused, trying to hear something.

_click-pat_

'There!" Harry thought. 'It sounds like Mad-Eye! But it couldn't be him, he was in the spectator's area!'

'Was he? Or could it have been an impostor? Then Mad-Eye was either walking as softly or a weak silencing spell on his feet.'

"_Plenus_ _Caligo."_ Harry murmured, pointing his wand at the floor, keeping his eyes closed. Hermione had taught him this spell, in case he ever had to fight some one like Mad-Eye. It cast a thick fog around you that not even magical enchantments could see through. Harry cast _Silencio_ on his feet and moved slowly, his eyes still closed.

'Focus.' He thought. He heard swish of cloak to his left, and instinctively thrust his wand at the spot he had heard it.

_'Stupefy.'_ He cast silently. He heard the whoosh of the spell, and a loud thud.

"Mad-Eye!" A voice called out in front of Harry. He snapped his eyes open and cast another stunner in front of him. He heard someone swear and scuffling but no thud. He saw nothing but his fog. He was fairly certain those stunners had given his position away. He didn't want to give up the cover of his fog, however. Harry grinned and in an instant, Harry had changed into one of his animagus forms.

* * *

"Not bad." Lupin remarked as they watched the Bengal Tiger stretch his body before padding off into the fog. "So that's his animagus form. That should shock the others." 

"Indeed. They shall be _SO_ frightened of a giant cat." Snape drawled. Inuyasha snorted.

"You're the one who couldn't handle one measly dog." Inuyasha mocked. Everyone but Snape laughed.

* * *

Harry sniffed the ground, picking up the scents of three men and two women. One smell, old and sour, lead to where Mad-Eye was lying, stunned. One of the women smelled like ginger snaps and apples, the other like...rotten eggs and baking? The two men smelled like chemicals and had a similarity to the woman who smelled of baking. He assumed the two were Fred and George, but why would Mrs. Weasley be one of his testers? 

Unless it was polyjuice. That might confuse his nose. Harry growled softly before deciding to follow the woman who smelled of apples. Her scent went around a large boulder, out of the fog. Deciding to take a chance, Harry cautiously followed the trail. He peaked his head around the boulder and saw the woman was Hermione! She was in on it?

'I knew she was way to smug this morning.' Harry thought. The woman in the distance did look like Molly Weasley, but she had too much of a confident stance. When she saw Hermione approaching, she directed her to go in another direction, waving her hand dismissively in a way that was completely Professor McGonagall. Harry grinned, coming up with a plan. He hurried back into the fog, running as quietly as he could to the opposite end. There, he roared as loud as he could. Then he hurried to middle and made an answering roar. He hurried to the fog near where Mad-Eye was still hidden, stunned. He quickly changed back into himself and cast a charm over Mad-Eye. Then he transformed back and grabbed Mad-Eye's wooden leg in his teeth, hurrying to the boulder at the edge of the fog. He tensed and leaped.

* * *

'What on earth did Harry conjure?' Hermione thought, focusing on the fog. It sounded like he had made two of them. Professor McGonagall gave a shout of alarm and Hermione whirled around, seeing her pointing to a boulder at the edge of the fog. There stood a large animal, obscured by the fog and some one held in its mouth. It shook the package like a rag doll before tossing it near them. Hermione shrieked when she recognized it as Harry, bloody and mangled. 

"He must have lost control of the animals!" Hermione shouted. She fired a hex at the creature but it had already disappeared back into the fog. The Professor hurried over and waved her wand over Harry. Hermione was about to apply a healing charm to the bite wounds on his chest when Professor McGonagall's face took on a shocked look.

"Ms. Granger, get-" she was cut off by the huge growl that sounded from above. The Professor shoved Hermione out of the way as the tiger leaped at them. It tackled Professor McGonagall, slamming her into the ground, knocking her out cold. The tiger skidded on the floor. It appeared to be grinning at Hermione.

* * *

'This is fun, it doesn't feel like a duel, more like a game of hide and seek." Harry thought, grinning to himself. Hermione looked shocked but her hand tightened on her wand as she glared at him. 

"STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed, thrusting her wand at him. Harry was surprised by the strength and speed of the spell, and he barely dodged it. He spun around and ran as fast as he could, moving around a cluster of fake trees. Deciding to forgo the stealth approach from all the commotion he had just caused, he ran as fast as his tiger body could go. He leaped up onto a fake roof when a row of houses blocked his path. Harry let out a roar as the roof vanished with a pop and he fell into a trap.

* * *

"Foolish boy. He never should have been running like that through this course. In real life such a mistake could have easily have cost him his life as well as any one else following him." Snape gloated. Everyone ignored him. Suddenly there was a rush of feathers and the image followed a Peregrine Falcon, the fastest non-magical bird in existence.

* * *

'Damn, that was a close one." Harry thought to himself as he focused on gaining altitude. He noticed movement below him and saw Fred & George moving to the trap he had barely escaped. Grinning to himself, Harry folded his wings and began to dive...

* * *

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, couldn't beat the almighty Weasley twins!" George boasted to his twin. Fred grinned and nodded. 

"Sad it is, especially that our partner should have fallen into one of his own sponsored tricks, the Bottomless Ron-Trap!" Fred exclaimed.

"Bottomless Ron-Trap? Come now dear twin, surely we can up with a better name that that!"

"Well, what's your-" Fred was cut off by a large roar and both twins looked up to see a large black and white tiger falling at them.

"OH-"

"-SHITE!"

WHAM!

* * *

Harry shook his right front paw, wincing as something rubbed the wrong way. Both twins were sprawled beneath him, unconscious. Something felt broken, and when he tried to extend his claws pain shot through his leg, but no claws. He glanced around and changed back. He ground his teeth fiercely as the pain exploded in his hand. Obviously his tiger body could handle the pain better. Gripping his wand in his left hand, he tapped it on his right hand and muttered a healing charm. His eyes watered as his bones re-aligned and knitted together. His right hand only throbbed now, and he could flex his hand. He gently took his wand in his right and was relived he could grip it. He made his way towards the goal, noticing the yellow glowing circle. 

Just as he was about to reach it, he heard some one behind him. He quickly whirled around, firing off a stunner. His spell collided with Hermione's, resulting it a spectacular explosions of colorful lights as the two opposing spells tried to overcome the other. The spells dissipated and Harry shot Hermione a cocky grin. He had to admit that he was having fun, especially seeing his smart, prim & proper girlfriend standing there, her hair all disarrayed and seeing the frustrated look on her face. He gave her a mock salute with his wand and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Having fun Hermione?" He asked just before she fired a stunner at him.

* * *

"Oh, dear." Albus said mildly as Hermione threw spell after spell at Harry. Harry was dodging them easily and was laughing joyfully. He merely deflected or dodged them, smiling as he did so. Hermione's spells were getting more and more aggressive, and Harry kept laughing joyfully, taunting her a bit. 

"I think he made her mad." Remus said in shock, watching Harry taunt Hermione. As she dodged a mild hex Harry sent her way (his first aggressive move), he zapped her with stinging hex on her backside. Hermione let out a yelp and rubbed her butt, glaring at Harry who grinned lecherously at her.

"Atta boy, Harry!" Tonks cheered as Snape grumbled. Inuyasha snorted and shook his head.

"Hentai, pup." He said, and smirked.

* * *

"But it was such a tempting target." Harry said, grinning. He couldn't seem to take this seriously, dueling with Hermione. It was just too much fun! Hermione shouted something he couldn't make out, followed by a hex. Harry laughed as he moved forward and to the right, dodging the hex. He moved in front of Hermione and blocked her wand from pointing at him with his own. 

"Miss me?" Harry teased. Hermione glared at him, her cheeks going red.

"This is a test, Harry James Potter! Take it seriously!" she snapped. Harry laughed.

"That's my Hermie." Harry said. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Hermione hard and then jerked back. He dodged another hex as Hermione screamed at him. He laughed happily, thinking she looked really beautiful when she got angry.

"Sorry Hermione, but I gotta get to that circle." Harry said. He waved his wand like he was circling a whip. _"Turbas Somnus Unda!"_

A pulse of blue light shot out fifteen feet from Harry. Hermione put up a shield but was shocked when the pulse went through. Her eyes snapped closed as she fell asleep. Harry quickly cast a cushioning charm behind Hermione as she fell to the floor, sleeping gently. Grinning to himself, Harry casually strolled over to the yellow circle and sat down inside in the only inside of it. A bell gently rang and Harry chuckled as letters appeared in the air proclaiming him the winner.

* * *

"Bravo, Harry, bravo!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands as they made their way to him. Behind him was Remus, Tonks, Snape, Inuyasha, and the twins. Moody came thumping out from the fog and was followed by Professor McGonagall, the Polyjuice Potion wearing off as she walked. 

"Thanks Professor, it was fun." Harry said. Dumbledore laughed.

"I see you took my advice about trying to enjoy the duels. It does upset one's foe if you laugh as they try to kill you." Dumbledore commented. Everyone but Snape laughed. "Now, after we revive Ms. Granger, we shall give you our opinions of your performance."

"Um, can some one cast a calming charm on her before hand?" Harry asked. He was ignored as Dumbledore waved his at Hermione, canceling the charm. Her eyes snapped open and she shot to her feet. She looked around at everyone grinning at her. When she spotted harry, she stormed over to him. Harry smiled sheepishly and swallowed. Hermione got right in front of him blocking his view of everyone else. Harry swallowed again as she glared at him.

"Um...I love you?" Harry squeaked. Hermione's eyes narrowed, and Harry closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Just don't make it too painful of a hex, Hermie." Harry said. But instead of a hex she flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Harry's eyes flew wide in surprise as everyone laughed.

* * *

"What you just took was a version of Auror's combat proficiency exam, Harry." Dumbledore explained. They were sitting in chairs the room had provided and everyone was about to give Harry their grades on his exam. "Of course we left numerous things out and changed quite a bit but the general point was there." 

Dumbledore began to tick things off with his fingers.

"Dueling someone you thought was close to you, traversing an unknown location, dealing with unknown number of assailants, and even an ambush setting."

"Brilliant way to get out of that pit, by the way." Tonks said, grinning. Harry laughed.

"Indeed, and since Ms. Tonks has spoken up first, she will start us off. Nymphadora?" Dumbledore said, gesturing to and leaning back in his chair, stroking his beard. Tonks nodded and produced a piece of parchment from her robes.

"Well. I thought how you approached the entire situation was brilliant. I was concerned when you closed your eyes but when I understood what you were doing I was very impressed. Full marks, Harry!" Tonks exclaimed. Harry grinned to himself.

"Remus, you're next." Dumbledore urged. Remus nodded and took out his own notes.

"As you know Harry, I was pretending to be Mad-Eye. I have to agree with Tonks, I was also a bit alarmed when you closed your eyes, but I was also impressed when I saw you react. The Animagus transformations, were VERY impressive." Harry grinned and Professor McGonagall's surprised face. "Full marks, from me as well Harry."

"Severus." Dumbledore prodded. The Potions Master smoothed his robes and dug out his own notes. Harry mentally groaned.

"I thought closing your eyes to focus your other sense was fool hardy. You need to be able to use that ability without purposefully blinding yourself." Snape stated. Harry blinked. "You're use of the spell to hide yourself from Moody and your animagus form to intimidate and confuse your opponents was also done well. However, you rushed headlong into the Weasley's trap and you taunted your final opposition to your goal. Time ill spent in a duel taunting your opponents can give them more time to find a way to defeat you. Therefore, if I were to grade this as in a class room I would bare award you an Acceptable. I do believe you'll make a half-decent Auror." Snape declared haughtily Everyone was quiet, but Harry didn't know if it was in shock at Snape's honesty, or the fact the potion master had actually given Harry a compliment.

"Inu-"

"You have more work to do, and you didn't use your sword wastefully because it wasn't needed. You also need to work on your stamina more. You were panting as you rested in the circle." The hanyou stated, and then glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"Thank you everyone, now, if I might have word with Harry in private?" Dumbledore asked. The others nodded and rose to leave, except Inuyasha and Hermione.

"I had expected you two would stay." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. The hanyou huffed and put his hands up his sleeves.

"Why does my grade have to be discussed in private, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Because, harry, I believe its time I explained to you how Voldemort was able to survive that night you reflect the killing curse back at him." Dumbledore stated. Hermione gasped and Harry sucked in a breath.

"How, how did he do it Professor?" Harry asked eagerly. Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry have you ever heard of soul binding?"

**Now for the reviews- **

Sorry for the long wait. And I've read a lot of Innortal's work. Good stuff. The muggle though is Bruce Cambell as Ask from the Evil Dead series. See it if you haven't. Good stuff, especially Army of Darkness. And I'm not telling who set them there. YET. - Yes, yes I did. And it's actually going to be used for soemthing. smirks evilly I thought of the languge barrier thing as well. It would just be too easy if he showed up and automatically spoke English. Did you like the animagus choices? The Room Of Requirements scene with Inuyasha and Harry gives Inu more dpeth doesn't it? And Inuyasha influencing Harry? Mayyyyyybe... And that "circulating in same dress as Inuyasha" meant there were some pictures going around when Sirius was in school of hima nd girl skinny dipping together. 

**FFnet-**

_Archerelf - _I updated!

_Pikeman9001 - _Thanks man.

_Phantom's Lover - _I did!

_Bushes283 - _I am stickign with that pairing, they just aren't the focus of the story.

_Natsu-no-Hinagiku_ - I do have a plan for her, much later. Be patient!

_Albinotreefrog - _Sorry for the wait. Did you like they're duel?

_Fireblade K'Chona - _I'm glad you find it fun!

_Daigomi - _Um...well, thank you for the love. I can't finish trhis instant but I will finish the story.

**Email-**

_Jo Ann - _I always thought Inuyasha wasn't some idiot so I decided to portry him that way. I'm glad you like him this way. Sorry for the long wait. Vasion I'm glad you liked the Quidditch scene it was a blast to Cgs - Well thank you! I don't think I'm JKR l;evel but it's nice of you to say so!

**MMorg-**

_AriishaKurushima - _I will keep writing!

_Inu/Kag Rox! - _Will she? Keep reading and hoping...

_Moonshakdow14 - _This soon enough? grins

_Silvermane9_ - That will come up near the end, I promise.

_Kinuski-chan - _I know, I got sick of reading those myself and they inspired me to write this one.

_Alacranita - _Trust me, it won't fall into that pit.

_Peregrine829 - _Sorry to leave you hanging for so long!

_Megan Consoer - _I did write more!

_Kirarasatsuke - _I hope you liked his forms!

_Mirokuslittlevixen - _I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. Was it worth it?

A/N: This is the type of tiger Harry changed into: This is the falcon's website: http://en. I want to say to everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've go tons of excuses, none of them any good even though they are true.

Mostly it was writer's block. I hope to have a new chapter out every month or so, now that my muse is back. I'm also going without betas because I haven't spoken to Lochar or Chrisse in months. And it would rude to contact them just to beta something. So if you see any typos, let me know, POLITELY and I'll fix them, okay? Also, the reason for writer's block was the whole Horcrux issue. I actually had something similar planned, as you notice. I wrestled with it, if I should re-write my outline and include them or go with what I had planned. As you can a see, I went with what I had planned.

Next Chapter: The holidays have arrived, and Inuyasha sees his first animagus transformations……..


End file.
